What is a family?
by bouc0101
Summary: This story takes place in season 13. Ziva is still part of the team and was with Gibbs and Tony in Afghanistan. She's blaming herself for Gibbs getting shot on her watch. Here's my take on a different season 13. I borrowed a character from the series 'Covert Affairs'. English is not my first language and verb tenses are not easy, so please be patient with me!
1. Chapter 1 - Don't waste good

**Chapter one – Don't waste good**

The terrorist group, the Calling, was now a thing of the past. Gibbs was back in his chair … but on administrative duties.

SECNAV had ordered the team off case work for some time. Taking down the Calling had left many scars and the suits decided it was best to give the team some time to regroup. Help was offered, but to no one's surprise, not a single member of Gibbs's team sought help. Director Vance was faced with the order that if the horses didn't come to the water then he had to bring the water to the horses. Easier said than done with that group. Vance had to come up with a way to "impose" the needed help without it looking like a punishment.

* * *

With Gibbs, he was observing the team from the top of the stairs.

Vince spoke, "Gibbs, thanks for agreeing to my plan. You will need to brace yourself for a reaction of some sort. I practically fainted when I saw the man and you had your gun in his face the second he entered. Don't you think we should brief them beforehand?"

Glancing at the Director, Gibbs replied, "Leon, no more your call. You gave me part of your chair, they are now 100% mine to lead."

"You're right; your call. That's another news you're keeping from them. Gibbs, you accepting an assistant director's position must come out at some point. Also, it would be good for Tony to know he's now officially team leader."

"Leon, what was one of the conditions for me accepting the job?"

"A new rule # 52 : Leave the lead to the appointed leaders. It's the only way they'll learn."

Gibbs pasted a sly smile on his face, nodded and joined his team, but not before adding,

"Hard rule to follow, but it's a must!"

"I know Gibbs, times are changing! We need to make place for the 'new'. Just hope our added help won't mess this team up."

"Well, that will be one of your 'lead,' to deal with!"

Shaking his head, Leon returned to his office.

* * *

Gibbs stood at Ziva's desk and asked, "Where Ziva?"

Tony rolled his eyes and pencil as he said, "As usual, in the gym, beating herself up. You might want to have a word with her."

Taking a sip of coffee, Gibbs answered, "What can I say that she does not already know?"

Annoyed, Tony returned his attention to the computer screen.

Tim asked, "Boss, you have any idea when we are going to be cleared for field duty?"

"When you seek the offered help."

Tony added, "Help … you think we need some?"

Gibbs chuckles, "DiNozzo, you're asking me?!"

All eyes were on Gibbs as his phone rang.

"DiNozzo get Ziva."

As Tony was hurrying out, Gibbs slumped his shoulder and added,

"Grab your gear and pick up Ziva's. Gees … and you're the one saying you don't need help!"

Turning towards Tim, "Get Abby and join us at FBI's Training Academy in Quantico."

Startled by the request, Tim, by Gibbs's look, decided not to ask for an explanation. Tony, at hearing those words, slowed down and whispered,

"Great… retraining!"

* * *

The team was greeted by an NCIS instructor they all knew, Alexandra "Alex" Quinn.

"Ah, they finally succeeded in corralling you guys! Welcome to terrorist training 101. This five-day course consist of properly securing location when on enemy territories and how to work as a team in dangerous situations."

Tony spoke, "Did you say FIVE days?"

Quinn answered, "Yes, special agent DiNozzo, is there a problem?"

Vance, who had just arrived, startled all by his answer,

"No, Alex, there won't be any problems. People, I suggest you take 15 minutes to cancel plans and/or advise whom you must of your absences. Then hand over your cellulars to special agent Quin. No exceptions!"

Abby slowly lifted her hand and Vance nodded, "Director, I'm not a Special Officer. What ... well…"

"Abby, you often assist our Officers in the field. Better you get a first-row seat of what they could be facing. Do not worry, we will not demand of you to point and shoot…"

Alex interrupted and asked to speak, Gibbs signaled her to take over,

"Abby, let's say Ziva calls and has discovered a Scud missile with a mustard gas warhead? How could you help Ziva?"

Abby answered with a sly smile, "Hot water alone is sufficient to temporally neutralize mustard gas. The resulting waste would need to be treated by supercritical water oxidation that's extremely hot, pressurized water added to hydrolysate to decompose the liquid waste into its basic components of water, carbon dioxide, heavy metals, and salts, rendering the gas nontoxic."

A red head appeared next to Agent Quinn and replied, "A+, Mrs. Sciuto. Now what would be your answer if it was a mustard gas lewisite mixture?"

Abby looked at the newcomer in a slow up and down exam before answering,

"That's a nasty toxin with no known antidote! It is both a blister agent (vesicant) and an alkylating agent (causes damage to the DNA of rapidly dividing cells). The protocol demands a NIOSH-certified Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear (CBRN) Self Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA) with a Level A protective suit."

The newcomer smiled, "See you know your protocol manual, but your agent is in the field. She doesn't have a _whatyoucalledit_ suit! For these five days, you'll want to keep in mind that chemical weapons can be destroyed easily or safely, but not both. Care to try again?"

At that point, Gibbs stepped in, "People, this is MI-6 forensic specialist, Sharon Welby. She'll be with us for the duration of the training and will be joining us for some time as a liaison officer. Her role will be to properly train you on how best to react when in the presence of a toxin emergencies. Her field of expertise is FSB and Russian's terrorists. In return, MI-6 wants us to teach her the 'investigating' part of our work and firearms training."

Abby asked, as the others seemed to be searching for answers on what just was happening.

"Gibbs, like we did with Ziva?"

Chuckling, "Not quite, Officer Welby has no weapon training whatsoever. She, like you, is in a lab, but contrary to yours, her lab is in the field. The lady is also an air force pilot. Her duties at MI-6 are to extract field officers from very dangerous situations by putting her forensic knowledge to good use. Abs, don't panic, you will not be asked to extract our special agents! We would like you two to learn for each other not adopt your agencies' MO."

Gibbs looked at his team then said, "Officer Lavin, could you join us?"

As the man appeared, Tony and Tim drew their weapons. Gibbs called them off. Ziva let her head fall and said in Hebrew,

Alo haver! (Hi friend!) Mah Sheshano'a Aleikha Al Ta'aseh Lehaberkha ( _don't do to another what is hated by you)_.

Eyal Lavin answered, "Lehakoth Babarzel Be'odo Ham (hit the iron while it's hot)."

He switched to English, "I'm kidding Ziva! Mossad didn't send me over for some wrong doing on your part. I can see the paranoid part of you is still alive and kicking ( _Gibbs and Tony nodded!)_ The threats against both our countries are escalating and your team just witness what's it's like to be caught between Evil and Evil. Welcome l… you stepped in the real world's field mine. You Americans live in ... well... Merov etzim lo ro'im eth ha'ya'ar (Can't see the forest for the trees).

The man stopped, he seemed to be fighting with some inner demon.

Gibbs, as he had done with the first newcomer explained, "This is our second specialist. As you all guessed, he's Mossad. His name is Eyal Lavin. You must have noticed that the man is a carbon copy of Ilan Bodnar. Ziva care to take over?"

"Eyal is Ilan's twin brother. Their parents were both Mossad and divorced soon after the boys were born. Eyal was adopted by his mother's sister ( _he is nothing like Ilan_ ) and Eli, my father, arranged for Ilan to be 'trained' as a spy by a friend of his. Ilan was to be my father's replacement since I wasn't worthy enough!"

Eyal outed, "Al tistakel baqanqan, ela bemah shebetokho!"

Sharon added, "Don't look at the jar, but at what's inside it. It means: Don't be fooled by external appearances–find the real value."

All, including Eyal and Ziva, looked at Sharon, "Yes, I speak fluent Hebrew!"

* * *

Vance calmed the troops, "People, I know all too well you'll get the nitty-gritty details from the nearest scuttlebutt as soon as you have a couple of minutes to spare. Just want you to know that Eyal Lavin is one of Mossad's best. He's a reference for interacting and going undercover in terrorist organizations. Since he is also 'pulled out' of field work, Director Elbaz lend him to me for some time. For now, you need to listen. Gibbs…?"

Gibbs heavily breathed in then out.

"As you know, our last mission had dire consequences for our team. I admit you (and I) were not prepared to face such adversaries. I take full responsibilities for the results of the mission. Tony and Ziva had to mop up my mistakes. With the help of Abby and Tim, they cornered and put an end to the Calling. I'm proud of the result, but the 'how' put you all at risk and for that I am at fault. My first action, when I came out of my coma, was to give my resignation to Director Vance. He refused, but admitted that my reasoning was right. He came back with a counter proposition which I accepted. As of today, Tony is team leader and I'm assistant Director. My task is to get you ready to face the 21st century. I have liberty to do some field work… meaning I'll be watching you! To help, Director Vance called in a couple of IOUs and added two new members to our team."

It goes without saying that all were surprised. Tony whispered, "Do I have a choice?"

Gibbs heard and replied, "Yes, Tony. This is not boot camp. You can refuse, but you'd be wasting good!"

"Boss, it's just that … well… Mossad officers and I don't…"

A smiling Eyal said, "I'm not an ex-lover or jealous partner of Ziva's. I don't abuse alcohol or drugs. My career goal is not to become head of Mossad. I've risked my butt many times to get our little Ms. Ziva David out of perilous situations and was punished by Director David for doing so. Tony, we should get along just fine."

Abby shyly lifted her hand, Eyal looked at her, "You want to ask me something?"

Looking at Gibbs, she asked, "Can I?"

Gibbs chuckled and said, "Abby, ask away!"

"Mr. Lavin..."

"I prefer Eyal."

"Eyal, think you need someone to look at your wound, it's bleeding…"

Abby pointed at the ground where a couple of blood drops stained the ground.

Eyal was quick to put his hand on his side, but Sharon was faster. Sitting him down, she signaled to Abby to come forward while asking Officer Quinn for a medical bag.

Sharon asked, "What happened to you, Eyal?"

"One of the reasons I was sent here. I'm off field duty for some time and I don't do well at being assigned to a desk. The offer came and I gladly accepted. Was shot point-blank a couple of weeks ago…"

"Correction, I couple of days ago. Mr. Lavin, I can read a wound and field officers. Get your facts straight when taking to me."

Vance ordered, "Play nice, people!" Lavin, do you need medical help?"

Sharon answered, "It would be best to call a medic!"

Eyal put his hand on her shoulder, "Think I can speak for myself."

At that, Sharon put pressure on the wound and was about to bring her second hand on his leg when Eyal tried to 'handled her'. Ziva stopped him.

She whispered in his ear, "Eyal, like Director Vance said; play nice ... please. She only wants to help."

Turning towards Sharon, she added, "If I were you, next time, I'd ask before jumping into a pool of blood. Yours might be added to it. Eyal is one of Mossad's best … with all the amenities that come with such a title. You get my drift?"

Sharon, fighting with Eyal to continue putting pressure on the wound, added in a very low-key voice,

"I'm usually not a blood hound, but noticed, as he pulled his sport jacket off, that the blood pooling out had bubbles. As of now, the pressure I'm putting on his femoral artery is keeping him alive. HE NEEDS A DAMN DOCTOR!"

That sent Agent Quinn scrambling and help arrived in seconds. They stopped the bleeding. Eyal didn't want to leave but Director Vance ordered him to follow the medics. Gibbs and Vance told the team to mingle while they accompanied Eyal.

* * *

Ziva handed towels to Sharon and said, "Sorry, I should have observed before jumping at you! My skills are not … well, not where I want them to be at this time."

Sharon responded, "No harm done. That's what I do; extreme extractions, with experience it brings for extreme observations. As for your skills, girl, you can't do it all. I went down that route … it didn't end well for me. Got back in my forensic world and stayed there. We all have our niche."

Tony approached, "Could you tell me what you know of us? We seem to be at a disadvantage here!"

Sharon smiled, "I studied you all. At MI-6, it's standard protocol to receive a file when assigned to a mission. How does NCIS go about a mission if you don't receive some sort of protocol"

Tim took over, "Sharon, we are investigators not field officers. We are not usually assigned 'missions'. We work crime scenes. From time to time, we can be assigned a special undercover 'mission' to corner culprits but we are not spies."

Sharon concluded, "I get it, you are the equivalent of our marine SIB (Special Investigation branch)."

Abby asked, "You're MI-6 but don't have an English accent?"

"Because I'm Canadian. Lived in Québec City most of my life. Was adopted at 16 by my Uncle, Robert Jackson…"

Ziva stepped back, "You're Chief Jackson's daughter?"

"No, that would be Robin Jackson. She the black one, I'm the red one… but I'm definitely the black sheep; the always in trouble, odd and adopted one!"

Tony lifted his eyes to the sky and said, "Great, another 'special' one!"

Tim looked at Tony who whispered to him,

"Another odd director's daughter with a twist, she's a red head. Add to that a Mossad Officer extraordinaire and we have one hell of a time bomb and guess what… I'm in charge! Poseidon adventure at its best!"

* * *

Tim was blinking but Tony didn't notice. As he straightened, he signed, "He's in my back?"

Tim nodded as Gibbs gently head slapped Tony. Sharon and Eyal, who had rejoined them, took a step back.

Tony felt it best to explain, "Don't worry, it's a sign that the Boss is feeling his old self again. And for us that's good news! Welcome back Boss, we missed you!"

"Tony, you're the Boss now … remember!"

"Nightmare on Elm Street ... oh yes, I remember. How could I forget!

Gibbs smiled and said, "Now would be the time to hand over your cellulars to Special Officer Quinn."

Tim added, "Boss, mine isn't your standard issued…"

"Tim, that was not a request. Officer Lavin, that also goes for your back-up. The one behind your belt."

Ziva smiled and said, "Oh, that brings back memories… Eyal, it's for you to know that he knows… Take my word; don't fool with Gibbs."

Gibbs gave Ziva a signed kudos!

* * *

Vance took Gibbs aside, "Leroy, I'm needed at SECNAV. What do you think of our two 'specialist'?"

"At first glance, good people. Not worried about Sharon, she's a typical red head. Her, I can handle … no; I will help TONY handle (Vance smiled) but Officer Lavin … he's a special case. More to him than meets the eye."

"As you Gibbs, as you. For Sharon, our part of the deal is to give her some firearm and investigating trainings … and if possible but not mandatory, help her control a sometimes fast shooting mouth! Her father, not the Chief, added that one! For Lavin … well, it's what you just said… Mossad's want him to learn to play better with others. From a lone wolf to another, I trust you'll be able to train him well. Gibbs, he a good and very capable officer. Mossad's director, Orli Elbaz, assured me he just needs a bit of 'people' training. He's went through a lot. She said that if he didn't play nice that she'd take him back and properly deal with him. See, as usual, you didn't read the files I sent you."

"Leon, it would have taken the S out of surprise. I'll read them, promise!"

"That you read them or not is no more my problem. I've done my job by giving you the means of doing yours. You don't use those tools, it's your bad! But, remember, I will be the one scoring the final exam. See you at that time, assistant director."

Gibbs put on a sly smile, but Leon knew his words had sunk deeper than Gibbs let on.

* * *

Approaching his team, Gibbs had to smile; Abby was protecting Eyal like a wounded bird, Ziva was chatting with Sharon as old friends and Tim/ ony were at each other's throats. And as usual all came to attention as he joined them.

"OK, do you have questions on these five days. Ask them now or forever hold your peace!"

Tony couldn't help adding, "Ya, that would stick after four weddings!"

Gibbs shot him the worst of looks.

Sharon and Eyal both said, "Four!"

Tony nervously replied, "Sorry Boss!"

Rolling his eyes at him, Gibbs, again asked, "Questions? None, OK, see you in five days!"

Tim and Abby replied, "You're not staying?"

"No, I'm needed … at my desk! Have files to read. Tony is team leader. Ducky and Palmer will be joining you for half days.

As Gibbs was leaving, Eyal approached Sharon, "Hey, nice catch and I'm sorry for jumping at you. We could maybe have a drink sometimes/somewheres, don't quite know what these next five days are going to be like."

"You're welcome and I accept your invitation. We could easily sneak out of here for a night cap!"

They both jumped at hearing their four teammates saying,

"No, you can't. _Rule 12: Never date a co-worker_ and _Rule 14: "Bend the line, don't break it."_ Sneaking out would be breaking it!"

To be continued! Please review if you like where this story is going or have suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2 - The table is set

_Thanks for the reviews, they keep my imagination going! Hope you like this second chapter!_

 **Chapter 2 - The table is set.**

Waking up in strange quarters was not one of Ziva's favorite awakenings. She winced at seeing Abby cuddling up close and personal! Abby had asked if they could bunk together and Ziva realized it was not a question!

She would have preferred spending the evening with Eyal. By his dark sad eyes, she knew he needed some 'home-talk' and 'lean-on-me' moments. Eyal was her last link to the Mossad; her own secret safe-house. At the beginning of her spy career, he had been more a brother figure than Ari; standing up to her father and risking his life many times to get her out of precarious situations. She recalled his gracious attitude when Eli purposely gave him missions that were way below his pay grade … punishing Eyal for covering his daughter's shortcomings! The man was a skilled/deadly spy and renowned womaniser, that's the reputation that preceded him. A reputation he was fine with and helped nourish. But underneath the wall he put between himself and humanity, he was, as Ziva, a man longing for some 'normality' in his life. He had a son that he could not visit or talk with and an ex-wife that despised him. He often came to Washington because, at Mossad, he was the best 'to handle Americans'. When he was in town, they would meet and talk the night away.

* * *

Abby was still sleeping soundly when Tim knocked and politely let himself in.

"Ziva, Tony called a campfire."

"Do you know what he wants to discuss?"

"No, but brace yourself … he's in ' _I'm in charge_ ' mode!"

"Noooooooo …"

Abby jumped out of bed and startled McGee and Ziva.

"Tony is able to influence anyone in a beneficial and positive manner!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I admit, he has a way with people, but the enthusiasm and ways he goes about it … drives me up the stairs."

Tim corrected, "the wall, Ziva!"

"Can't walk up a wall!"

Sharon gently pushed the door and asked, "Just got a text from Tony. Could someone tell me what is a 'campfire'?"

Ziva filled Sharon in, "It's a debriefing session."

Shooting them a quizzical look, she replied, "Why not just call it a debriefing?"

Abby immediately protected Tony, "Tony has his ways, makes the process interesting and we can all have our say. No one is left behind."

Sharon was about to speak but Ziva signaled that it would be wise to quit while she was ahead.

Changing the subject, Ziva asked, "Sharon, did you just take in a run?"

"Yes, try to go out as much as I can."

"Well, tomorrow stop by and we'll run together."

Tim gathered them, "Abby, get dressed. Ziva, Sharon, think we'd better join Eyal and Tony."

Ziva shouted, "Tim, they're waiting? Why didn't you say so?"

Tim nervously replied, "Though that's what I had said, sorry!"

* * *

They scrambled to join the guys and, as Ziva had dreaded, Tony had a line waiting for them.

"Seems our ladies have different strokes for different folks. With Gibbs, Ziva is always on time."

Tim immediately set things straight, "Tony, my fault. I mentioned the campfire, but forgot to tell them it was 'now'."

Abby came in. Sharon and Eyal looked at her, then at the others.

Ziva responded, "Sorry guys, I'm not explaining Abby's wardrobe."

Tony dared, "Abby what's with the protective gears? This is a simple campfire for the new members to get to know us and have a feel of how I work with my team. We are not under attack; don't you think the gas mask and bulletproof vest are a bit too much?"

Abby replied, "Quinn said to be ready for surprise simulations. I don't have your training, I prefer preparing myself for the worse."

Tony explained, "Abby, promise no simulation during my campfire. Take the mask and vest off or you are going to suffer from hyperthermia."

Eyal helped her shed the gear as Tony started his 'campfire',

"Sharon, Eyal, don't know of your work habits, but here, we work as a team. These campfires are not only debriefing sessions but a way to 'tell all' and clear the air. Yesterday, we were briefed at what you will be teaching us, but would like to know, from the horses' mouths, what you guys expect from us in return."

Sharon started, "Weapons training and my father added investigating techniques."

Tim asked, "Sharon, how can you extract officers and not be armed. Think Gibbs even specified 'extreme' extractions."

"I use my mind, find alternatives but most of the time the officers I extract are armed and can have my back. What helps is that I'm the pilot and have a partner with me for the 'ground' work. On my last extraction, me not being armed resulted in a very close call for myself and two agents. Came to the conclusion that I need to lean to point and shoot. Could have taken the training at MI-6, but our agencies made a deal for an exchange of services."

Tony teasingly looked at Sharon then Ziva and said, "Ziva, you're in charge of Sharon's weapon training."

Ziva rapidly replied, "Tony, I can handle myself, but I'm not the best to teach. Last time I tried my hand at it, one of my students swung a knife that flew centimeters from Gibbs's head."

"Ziva, Officer Lee was not your typical recruit. Your two are a perfect match; both Director's daughters, avid runners and have obsessive-compulsive personality.

Ziva and Sharon shot Tony the same pair of eyes. He noticed and went further, "You two have the best eye coordination I've seen, you're made for each other. Next!"

Ziva was fuming as she signed to Tony, "Going to get you for this!"

* * *

Ignoring her, he asked, "Eyal, your turn. What do you expect from us?"

"Frankly, nothing. You need to get in the mind of today's terrorist and my agency tasked me at doing just that. I navigate in a world that is not yours, don't see where investigating techniques could help me do a better job, survival techniques are the only ones I use, no offence."

Tony realized he'd have to put on kid's gloves at going about dealing with Eyal. Gibbs had read him in on Mossad's wishes for their Officer.

"None taken, but Eyal, the last thing I need is your Director thinking I owe her. We are all investigators but Abby could brief you on forensic knowledge. I could also add Dr. Donald Mallard, Ducky. He's our Medical Examiner, he talks to his corpses. You might benefit in learning what they tell him. It could be useful to know the many ways a body can die!"

Abby added, "And not leave any forensic evidence!"

Eyal replied, "Two avenues I never had time to explore. You're right, it could be interesting. Good thinking on your part; better you not owing our director!"

Abby's hand was up and Tony guessed her question. "Abby, Officer Lavin will not be working with you but only observing. He's a spy, they are masters at being discreet. Eyal, our Abby prefers to work alone."

Eyal confirmed, "Abby, I also prefer to work alone. I won't be in your hair, promise."

That seemed to satisfy Abby. Tony was proud of himself. Pairing the hard and cold spy with the more than caring forensic scientist could only result in making a better human being out of the man. Ducky, with his profiling talent, would be able to read him in at what to expect of the man. Reading a Mossad master spy was an impossible task, he'd been down that road before!

For the rest of the debrief, they discussed their present assignment and Tony voiced a final comment,

"Eyal, Sharon, you've been properly brief and I'm sure you know us more than we know ourselves. But would want you to take the time to properly get acquainted with us as persons and team members; your new colleagues. A written black and white sheet of paper has no nuance. I would prefer you form your own opinion of our team. You have a question or problem, don't hesitate to talk to me and the others."

Abby shot up from her chair and hugged Tony. Ziva whispered to Eyal, "You're going to need to get use to…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence that Abby had Eyal in a hug … the man didn't have a choice but to fall into that brutal and unexpected hug. Tony was one proud Special Agent.

Quinn came in and said, "Guys, compliments of your team leader, your morning is free of training. Tony convinced me that it would be better for you five to have some bonding time before all hell breaks loose. Not sure it will be all good because it's giving me more time to refine my simulations. Make the most of the next 4 hours; we meet back here at fourteen hundred hours."

* * *

Ziva approached Sharon, "You up to taking in a second run?"

"Sure!"

As they hit the trail, Sharon caught Ziva's arm and said, "Slow down girl, we need to talk before we try to outrun each other."

Sitting down on a tree stump, Ziva invited Sharon next to her.

"What do you want to know about Eyal?"

"Who said I wanted to talk about him?"

"Ha, basic investigating techniques; you couldn't take your eyes off him and you purposely sat in his field of vision, pushing Tim's chair a bit to your right. You were not very discreet."

"I usually make a point of never dating a spy … gone there a couple of times and it didn't end well! But in his case, he's candy for the eyes and I'm intrigued by the guy. Can't hurt to explore things a bit!"

"For dating spies, know what you mean, been there, done that with the same results! Look, I know Eyal well. He is not seeking any kind of long-term relationship. Don't get me wrong, he'll treat you with respect and consideration, but he's the ' _there today gone tomorrow_ ' type. Sharon, he's a complicated man!"

"He's Mossad, what else to expect! I'll take my chances. Just wanted to know if he had a special someone waiting for him at home. Spies often omit that fact and Mossad's files are … well … incomplete! I'm not the kind of woman who sleeps with a spoken for man and have no respect for a man that can cheat on his partner."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Sharon, "Can assure you that Eyal is not that type of man. He was married, but longtime divorced. Has a son, but he can't even look at the kid without his ex yelling for a restraining order! There, that's all I'm going to tell you. You enter the lion's den at your own risk, you were warned."

"OK! It's a rapt from my side of things. What's with you and DiNozzo? You guys an item or you playing hard to get?"

"Neither. We are colleagues. There is a special friendship but nothing romantic."

"Bull, and that's my gut feeling, no spy or investigating techniques needed! You're in love with him but for a reason I can't yet figure, you're holding back. In case you are doubting his feelings for you, don't!"

Ziva was surprised at Sharon's to-the-point and blunt way of saying things.

"Sharon, I assure you; I don't have romantic feelings for Tony. Plus, he's now my boss and Gibbs does not approve of coworkers dating."

"Hey, I stated what I thought I saw and will leave it at that. You should keep in mind that for people like us, life is short and opportunities usually don't knock twice. You and Tony should explore your feelings and if a romance is the end result, well, what can I say; _where there is a will there is a way_."

"Since you know how it is ' _for people like us'_ , you should know it's sometimes complicated and/or impossible."

Sharon smiled, "Did you just admit lying to me at having no romantic feelings for Tony but the truth is that you're denying them because it's too complicated and/or impossible?"

Ziva looked blankly at Sharon, "How does that mind of yours work? I did no such thing!"

Now laughing outright, "Too late Officer David, you've just committed yourself. Might be lacking basic investigating techniques, but I can detect when a person is lying!"

Shaking her head at realizing Sharon was no stranger to reading a target and adding that she was out of touch with covering her real persona as she could so well do when an active spy, Ziva admitted,

"On some points, you are right. Asking you a favor; don't speak of this to anyone. Why on earth did Chief Jackson think you needed to learn investigation techniques. You seem at Gibbs level for basic gut feelings and your observation skills are a step above average. Those are two essential qualities for investigating a crime scene."

Smiling and winking at her, Sharon explained, "It takes one to know one. Did you ever agree to one of your father's demands just to buy peace, knowing full well he was 100% off base?"

Ziva's eyes lightened up, "Many times, many times … it's reassuring to know I'm not alone in doing that!"

"Not always easy being the Boss's daughter. It's often best to 'agree' than to 'disagree' and just suck it up. When you argue with the Chief or Director and win (prove your point), colleagues say behind your back that he's playing favorites with his daughter. When you lose, or are wrong, colleagues say you're not worthy as a spy. Doom if you do and doom if you don't. When you're related to the head honcho, if you can't find a niche where you're the best, get out of the business. See you chose to get out. I might be at that same crosswalk. I'd like to talk more of your decision to become an American and leave family and Mossad behind."

Ziva was liking this woman more and more. They spoke the same language and seem to have some of the same 'scars'.

Ziva continued, "Sharon, you feel the need to talk, I'm there for you. Can't promise I can give you expert advice, but I've been through the full rainbow of feeling/emotions on the daughter-father relationship! For the weapon training are…"

"On that point, Daddy is dead on … sadly. Ziva, I am scared … no not scared, petrified of a gun or knife when in a situation where I must hurt, main or kill."

"Sharon, you can kill a person with a paper clip, basic spy training. Don't tell me that your 'petrified' of a paper clip!"

"I'm not a spy, remember!"

"My turn to say; bull, you're more a spy than all present, dangerously so! What happened for you not to be able to handle a gun."

"Didn't say I couldn't handle a gun or any weapon. Give me your P228."

Ziva carefully handed her gun to Sharon. She familiarised herself with it, looked around and in seconds, shot three bullets in the bull eyes of her chosen target.

"What in the hell was that?"

"That was not a living thing. When I'm obliged to shoot something that's alive, be it a mouse or an elephant, I just can't. I panic and it's not a simple anxiety attack, but a full blown mega 'get me out of here at all cost' attack. On my last extraction, I completely lost it. MI-6 had to get me and the agents in my care out of a dire situation I created. I'm benched till I get my head properly screwed on."

"Wow! Handgun techniques and knife throwing I could help, but a psychological problem of that kind, I'm not qualified. Hell, my own head, for different reasons, isn't properly 'screwed on' at this time!"

"Make you a deal; I don't speak about your screwed-up head and you keep mine under wraps."

"Sharon, I won't lie for you to get a green card for field duty…"

"Not asking you to compromise yourself. Trust me, I will not put another person at risk for my inability to point and shoot. I'll call it quits if I can't work it out. Don't worry, I'll come clean with Daddy that NCIS tried their best, but that my problem is not solved. He'll not hold your agency accountable. Ziva, being able to do some 'good' (by teaching you how to deal with terrorist organisations) will go a long way in helping me out of the emotion gutter I'm presently in. I just want to make the most of these five days. You might not be able to help me with my particular problems, but I CAN help your team. A damn mess you and Tony cleaned up. You both can be proud of yourselves. Gibbs is right; he put his team on a mission you were all ill prepared for. We live in a dangerous world and it's not getting any better. North America is not as affected, but it's coming. Gibbs is doing the right thing in upping your training."

It was as if Ziva was looking at herself in a mirror. Not the same problems but the same result; a very trouble woman!

Ziva admitted, "Had I kept my spy training up to par, I would have been able to better help Gibbs and Tony. I let them down."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Ziva, you are no more a spy. The slip second evasive techniques and the acquired sixth sense when in danger if not used are rapidly lost. It would be impossible for you to maintain such abilities when they are not practised on a daily basis. You can't have it both ways. From what I read you are an exceptional Special Agent and **were** a Master Spy. These five days are going to revive the old Ziva, but not up to the level you were at. You didn't lose all of your spy tools, only some fine-tuning!"

Ziva put her arm around Sharon's shoulders and said,

"Let's put those dark situations to rest for now. Why don't we show Tony what two obsessive-compulsive personalities can do to each other when simply jogging!"

"Right in front of you, my dear!"

And they were off!

* * *

Giving the team the morning off was more for Tony himself. He needed to speak to Gibbs.

"Boss, you OK to talk?"

"I'm good. You have a problem?"

"No would even say I'm proud of what I just manage. Put our best markswoman with Sharon and paired Abby/Ducky with Eyal. The guy will witness so much 'humanity and good', he won't know what hit him and I will get Ducky's impressions of the badass Mossad spy!"

"Good thinking, I'm impressed. What did you call me for?"

"Boss, are you … well, are you OK with me being team leader. Yesterday, you rapidly laid down a lot and..."

"Tony, I'm fine. I was fortunate enough to be able to participate and help create my future role at NCIS and do not worry; I'm not going away."

"Could I ask why announce it before all?

"To stop you from refusing because of your concern for my feelings and thinking it through too much. DiNozzo, I'm not pulling myself out of the game. My role needed to evolve. Me staying, as team leader, would have meant I was wasting good. Tony, you are ready and will become a very capable leader, do not doubt yourself."

"Not me I'm doubting! Not sure you realized yet what it means not to be going in the field."

Chuckling, Gibbs replied, "I won't take the team leader away from you. Did that once and I was wrong. My role will consist of helping Vance in some tasks and, the part I like most; study missions and assign them to different NCIS's teams and when necessary, **help** by doing some hands-on training (in the field work). Your team, once these five days are over, will have the basis of what is necessary for higher priority assignments. Some of them overseas. Sharon Welby and Eyal Lavin, if you want them to ( _it will be your call_ ), can stay on for 6 months to a year. That's the agreement we have with their respective agencies. You are on the right track at getting to know them inside and out. Tony, NCIS needs to adapt to these 'new', dangerous and unpredictable criminals and terrorists. You are better fitted than I to lead this team in that direction. We are not talking about a cellular phone, lives are depending on having the right man at the right job! Tony would like for you to have one of your campfires and explain my actions to your team. _(There was an awkward silence and Gibbs added)_ DiNozzo, don't worry, I'll be on your 6th. All you'll have to do is ask."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that!"

"I know!"

And that was that.

* * *

Sharon and Ziva, as expected, were battling it out and near exhaustion, but both were too proud to stop. Eyal was taking in a training of his own, using the outdoor military equipment to go about a very demanding calisthenics workout. He worked on his upper body, not wanting his leg wound to bleed again.

Sharon stopped and held Ziva back. "Ziva, help me out, how can I … well … make 'contact' with him.

"Can I, at least, catch my breath and drink a bit of water before playing matchmaker? By the way, prefer warning you; that's a job I stink at with regular folks… Eyal is a spy and a good one at that! Sure you don't want to seek someone else's help?"

"No, you're here, he's here and we still have two hours left of down time. Get me an in with him!"

"You're pushy when in need! Girl, you are surrounded by Navy men, if you're that desperate I surely know a cute one I could introduce…"

"You're stalling…"

As she spoke she felt, no smelled, a sweaty body not far from her. Slowly turning while watching Ziva's face going from red sweaty to embarrass red, she knew Eyal was in her back. What to do, what to say?

Wiping his neck and face, he whispered in Sharon's ear, "Hope I'm as attractive when sweaty as you are!"

"Don't know, I'm too ashamed to look!"

Turning her around, he laughed and barely managed to say, "Well, that's a new 'come-on' line!"

Regaining her wits, Sharon replied, "And you must know a bible full of those!"

Ziva held her breath, that girl liked living dangerously.

Eyal wasn't frazzled and replied, "I'm Jewish, bibles aren't my thing!"

"Replace it with the Torah if you must!"

Ziva pulled on Sharon's arm and said close-up, "Girl, what's with you?!"

Sharon answered, "You forgot to mention that he's stuck on himself!"

"You didn't ask, you were on cruise patrol… big times!"

Eyal was enjoying himself, "I've been called vain, narcissistic, self-centered, egotistic, egotistical and conceited ba_tard, but again, that's a first. Stuck on myself… like your ways with words. Hey, saw a restaurant not far from this base, would you care to join me for a drink? Ziva, you're welcome to join us."

"Two's company, three is too much."

Eyal smiled, "One has a way with words and the other, well, doesn't! Ziva, it's; two's company, three's a crowd."

"I call them as I see them, a crowd or too much, means the same thing!"

* * *

She left to cool down, leaving an ill feeling Sharon and Eyal sporting a bold playful smile. He noticed her awkwardness and lost his player's personality.

"Hey, let's start at square one. I would like to have a drink, would you like to join me, please? Promise not to bite and be on my best behavior."

"I'll also rewind; yes, I'd like to get to know you. We'll be working together for some time."

"I don't intend on staying on, you?"

"Think I'll give it a try. I'm benched at my agency. A change of scenery would do me good. Tony and the team, I like, Ziva especially."

"Hope it works out for you, now, what do you say, you up to a drink?"

"Sure"

The way he affectionately put his arm around her back made her shiver. Looking sideways, she saw Ziva giving her the thumps up!

Eyal bent and whispered, "It's a go, Ziva approved!"

Sharon closed her eyes as she remembered why she hated dating a spy!

* * *

As they were about to leave the base, Eyal turned and scanned the land. He seemed worried, Sharon asked, "Something wrong? Would you prefer we stay on base? Is it your leg?"

"You still have Ziva in sight?"

"Yes, she's doing stretching exercises in the park where you were working out."

He talked in a way that if one was observing, they would not be able to read his lips,

"Don't ask questions and get yourself to her. Something is going down. Give Ziva the code word 'sakana' she'll react accordingly."

She also put herself in spy mode. Sakana meant danger in Hebrew. She scanned the horizon, didn't pick up anything unusual but she trusted Eyal not to joke with such matters.

As she came up to Ziva, she mentioned the code word.

"WTF?"

"Ziva, I'm not joking. Don't know what the hell is going on, but Eyal picked up on something. Spy or investigating techniques, do what you must but get into the right grove!"

Ziva asked, "Where's Eyal?"

"Don't know, he vanished and told me to meet up with you. The code, I know it means danger, but he said you would 'act accordingly'."

"It may be one of Quinn's simulations."

"No, Eyal and I have been read in on her 'simulations'. We are the 'teachers' remember! This is not something that was planned."

"This can't be happening!"

"Girl… by your looks, you just realise something, read me in!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Daughter's first,Father's last

**Chapter 3 - The daughter's first and the father's last**

Sharon was waiting for Ziva to explain more, but the woman was lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to the moon… Ziva?"

"Earth to hell would better describe my situation at this moment!"

"Read me in."

"I heard Eyal use the word 'sakana' once. It was when he called to express his concern about Ilan being in America at the same time my father was incognito in Washington … and you must know the result of that situation."

"Yes, Eli David and Director Vance's wife, Jackie were killed by Ilan Bodnar, Eyal's brother. Our spy grapevine was buzzing for a couple of weeks on that one. Sorry for your father. It must have been a horrible scene to witness!"

"I've made my peace with my father's death. Sharon, Eyal is …, how can I say this; he has a high threshold for 'danger'. The man doesn't have strong family ties, is a capable high-profile agent and likes to live on the edge."

"Are you telling me he has a death wish?"

"No, but the fear of dying, for the man, is not a reason not to enter the lion's den!"

"That is sad, can't imagine living that way!"

"At the Mossad, it's the only way for many…"

"OK, we can then conclude that he didn't say that word casually. Something big is going down. Where do we go with this tidbit? Tony? We could try finding out more, trace Eyal or just keep observing till it hits us."

"Sharon, as Tony said, 'we work as a team. The old Ziva would have gone after Eyal."

"Your agency, your call. Ziva, do you trust Eyal?"

"With my life."

"Why don't we retrace Eyal and my last steps, we could maybe see or hear something, a clue of sort."

"Yes, good thinking!"

As they were walking towards the entry gate, Sharon read in Ziva to Eyal's actions and her impressions of his conduct. They spent an hour observing and looking for clues, but found nothing.

"Sharon, we go to Tony with what we have."

"I'll follow your lead, but personally, I'm tempted to go after the man."

* * *

As they entered, Tony greeted them, "You girls have a nice run?"

Ziva went right to the point, "Tony, Eyal is missing!"

Tony looked at Ziva, rolled his eyes and upped his shoulder as he said,

"Typical of Mossad. I should have known not to trust him!"

Sharon explained in detail the situation.

"Damn, when I said I preferred we work as a team, it included him, especially him! Ziva, you have any idea of what's going on?"

"No. Tony, I trust him. He's not your typical Mossad."

"That coming from the girl who struck out three out of three on previous Mossad colleagues!"

Sharon sprung up and warned, "Tony, jealousy doesn't suit you well."

Tony laughed and replied, "Ziva and I are not dating. Frenemies would more describe our relationship. In her favor; to this day, she is still the only Mossad agent I trust."

Sharon replied, "If you say so!"

Tony came close to her face and whispered, "I do, discussion closed!"

Taking both by the shoulders, he pointed them towards his office,

"Now ladies, it's campfire time … again."

"Tony, no, not another one!"

"Well, Ziva, unless you can explain the absence of your _**trusted**_ _Mossad_ friend, it's our only course of action!"

Tony called the others. Sharon and Ziva explained the situation.

Abby, as usual, had a question. "Tony, we should maybe call Gibbs."

Ziva answered, "Abby, this is Tony's lead, plus we aren't even sure there is a problem."

Sharon added, "Look, I'm with Ziva, I trust the guy. If he wanted out, he wouldn't have returned to his room this morning. Nobody told us we were on lockdown. Last night, he went out, I went out … our separate ways … he caught me sneaking back in."

As Ziva and Tony were shooting Sharon a killer look, Tim spoke, "Ziva, does Mossad track their agents when oversees?"

"Sometimes, but with Eyal, not likely. I can check with Director …"

Tony pointed at Ziva, "No, we call Mossad, they call NCIS and the cavalry will come running. Not the best way for this team to prove itself. Sharon, this morning did he tell you where he had gone? By the way, we were/are on lockdown, if you still needed to hear it verbally! You want out, we discuss it, are we clear?"

Sharon pinched her lips and answered, "We are clear! As for Eyal, I can only guess by what I saw … well more smelled; he went clubbing."

Tony asked, "Clubbing?"

"Yes, he had drinks, Sazerac to be more precise, at the Parchment and there was a girl that got up close and personal with him."

Tony asked, "And how did our MI-6 forensic specialist come up with that story?"

"Easy, my sense of smell–no forensics needed. For the place: The Parchment has a unique table disinfectant/cleaner and it leaves a discreet residue (smell) on absorbent material. Eyal was wearing a very expensive wool coat, it picked up that smell. For the drink, Sazerac is an easy 'smell-off'. The Parchment is one of the only Clubs in Washington that puts a touch of Absinthe, a formerly banned spirit drink, in their mix. Coupled with rye whisky, I can smell it miles away. It's my kind of drink. For the perfume, well, I should not have to explain to you, men, what happens when you're intimate with a person wearing heavy or expensive perfume, Clive Christian No. 1 for women."

Ziva whistled, "Eyal doesn't come cheap… at 2 150$ for 30 ml… Ouf!"

Abby specified, "What makes it expensive is the bottle. It's made out of crystal and has a neck made out of 24-karat gold-plated sterling silver. The perfume itself is combination of bergamot, orris, sandalwood, natural gum resin, vanilla, and ylang ylang extract. But since these ingredients are not available year-round, it is not so easy to come up with this that fragrance. It is really neat! I have the _eau de parfum_ , not the real perfume or bottle!"

Tony lifted his index finger to his lips and seemed to be searching his 'memories', he finally said,

"I don't like the road this is taking us on; Perfume: The story of a murdered, a 2006 film…"

Sharon reacted, "Tony, not the same thing! That film was about a guy who kills women as he searches for **his** ultimate scent."

"Still, I don't like where my mind just went! OK, back to Eyal; for all we know the lady could have been his sister or a friend."

Sharon gave him a sly smile which Tony had to respond to,

In a fake English accent, he asked, "OK Bond girl, how did you conclude the woman wasn't his sister?"

Sharon's eyes grew wide, "You're kidding, you are really asking me that question?"

"Well, your father said you needed investigator's training… I'm realizing Daddy lied or you're Director Vance's and/or Gibb's proxy. I'm thinking the later! You, girl, do not need any training in observation skills."

"Tony, if my mission was to play you guys, believe me I would not have been caught! Sorry, this is the real me. As for my needs, it's more my delivery of the facts that need work. My best quality is sometimes my worst enemy. I 'get' things when most are lost for clues and I'm prone to 'too much blabbering', giving away the punch line or the Ace in hand leaving my colleagues scrambling to find another card or hold on the targets. Seems you guys are expert at having the last word on a target in very imaginative ways. You create a web and back them up into it. You get them to admit without them realizing they've been had! I do the opposite and my father wants to fly me to Siberia when that happens!"

Tony replied, "That's another thing you and Ziva have in common, the mouth! You'll learn from each other … well, I hope!"

That got him a knee hit from the back, making him hit the floor with a bang.

Ziva added, "Sorry think my delivery was a bit 'over the top', but it felt damn good! You sure you want to pair me with Sharon. We could learn from each other, but it might not be in the direction you expected!"

Tony got up and the two had an eye to eye moment. They were interrupted by Ducky, as he entered the office.

Looking at Ziva/Tony and the rest, Ducky said,

"Tony, see you've already put a leader's hat on. Best way for people to learn; role playing."

Sharon laughed, "Sir, they are not role-playing. We're all waiting to see which one will land the other the final blow. Here, grab a seat!"

Ducky looked at Sharon then at Tony and he cleared his throat. That seemed to defuse the intense stare-off

Tony whispered, "Ziva, we'll talk later."

Then he turned towards Ducky as the man said,

"Reporting for training, Boss!"

Tony replied, "Well it's not the planned training, but I have a feeling we are going to learn a lot today! Ducky, our trusted and beloved Mossad officer, Eyal Lavin, is missing."

Ducky looked up at Tony and said very slowly,

"One day on the job and you misplaced a member of your team. That's…."

Abby filled in, That's _the Tonyisht_ way and we are going to work at putting it right! Remember, if Tony looks bad … we all will look bad. We are a team, a family!"

That refocused the group.

Tony asked Ducky, "Know this is short notice, but did you have time to profile Office Lavin?"

"Not in person, but read his files (NCIS's, Mossad's, CIA's and MI-6's). Impressive, very impressive. He is not like any Mossad Officer I've met. Well, Officer David excluded. I'd risk saying, he is a lot like our Ziva. The man can be trusted ... on paper. How did he disappear?"

Sharon explained the situation and some of her observations.

Ducky gave Tony his views,

"Tony, know your previous experiences with Mossad Officers were not the best, but I side with Ziva and Sharon. Eyal Lavin is not a team player, but he is not one to leave a/his team stranded. His code of honor is a Gibbs's level. He gave Ziva a hint, we need to drill down on it. That word is a clue, that I'm sure of. Ziva, this might not be pleasant for you, but you need to explore the possible meanings or conclusions. I can help you, but only if you ask."

With those words, Tony took the lead of the discussion,

"OK, people what do we know, except that the guy got lucky last night."

They were exchanging ideas when Ziva, out of the blues, stood up,

"Tim, can you check out the threat matrix, not the official ones! When my father came to Washington, had we checked with Mossad's matric, we would have … well, I would have known something was up and would have drilled down on it. Eyal had warned me and I failed to pick up on his hint. He knew I would not repeat that same mistake. Ducky you were right, Eyal gave me a lead, a clue of some sort."

Tim replied, "Ziva, CIA's and FBI's matric I can get in… Mossad's … sorry, I'm not even going to try. The security they have would take too long to untangle and they will ID the hacker; me! Not good when they'll call Vance!"

Sharon lifted her hand and was jumping up and down.

Tony said, "Sharon, Ziva is supposed to rub onto you, not Abby.

That got him a shoulder slap from dear Abby.

"OK girls, enough Gibbs's manhandling of me! Sharon, put your hand down, talk!"

"Tim, you can't hack Mossad's security, but you can make it crash then enter it from the back door. They won't know what hit them, they'll be too busy searching what made their network crash!"

Tim's eyes grew wide, "How…"

Ziva took that question, "That is how spies work; they hack, steal, threaten, hurt, blackmail and sometimes kill to get a job done. They don't have the luxury or time to find the motives and culprits. Immediate results are a must to stay alive. In investigations, we better analyse situations."

Tony looked at Ziva, "Well, that explains Eyal's actions. If you're right Officer David … we don't have much time on our hands. Abby, Tim get cracking. You're our designated tech ops!"

"Tony there is not much I can do with this computer, we are on FBI's territory. I'll be stopped by FBI's safe walls before being able to crash Mossad's web."

Sharon winced, "Hey, Timothy, can you piggy back on the NSA satellite? MI-6 does it all the time when in the United States."

Tony's smile was to die for,

"Now I understand why your father wants to send you to Timbuctoo…. Girl, you just told NCIS Special Agents how MI-6spies secure their communications…"

"Oops, now do you believe I'm not Vance's proxy!"

"Oh yes, I believe you! It's hitting me that between Womanizer and Snitcher, I've going to have my hands full in these next five days! Sharon, Abby wears doglike collars. What would you say if I got you a special one, that will give you electric shots when you start debriefing a story line? A gentle reminder from your team leader to keep certain facts to yourself! Gibbs finds out about that shortcoming and you'll be his favorite tool to play with! He has a way with people, especially red heads!"

Abby wasn't a happy camper! "Tony, that was … "

Sharon completed, "Brilliant, maybe not a collar, not my style, but I'm willing to try, let's say, a bracelet. Look, it can't kill me and if it can stop that mouth of mine, I could get back where I'd prefer to be; in the field! No pun intended Abby, love forensic science, but would go out in the field any day!"

"None taken, you are more action than a scientist and it shows."

Ziva pointed her finger at her new friend, "Ha! I was right; you are a sidelined spy!"

"Yes, I was benched as a spy and because of my imaginative mind (and a bit of my father being head of MI-6), they stuck me in extreme extractions and now another fault of mine got me benched from that work. There are no more garage lanes to put me on. This assignment is my last hope of 'growing up' as my father told me!"

Ducky closed his eyes, "And what may I ask, if that other fault?"

Tony answered, "Extreme anxiety attacks when she has a living thing to take down. She can hit a target as well as any snipper, but put a live person, animal or a fly and she loses it big times! Sharon, you sure a spy or investigator career is what you really want?"

Abby, who had gone to go to the lady's room, came in, "Tony, have you seen Alex?"

Sharon shot up, "Damn, Tony … our 'training' was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. Eyal was first up. I don't have a clue of what he had prepared. For me, it was …. "

Tony squeezed her shoulder, "Sharon, take that squeeze as a gentle electric shock, you get my drift … these simulations are supposed to be surprises…"

Sharon, lipped, "Thanks!"

Tony refocused, "OK, Ziva, Ducky, you're with me. We look in Alex's whereabouts. You kids, play with the computers and get the wanted threat matrixes…. Any Which Way You Can, my little ones!

Ziva smiled, "Isn't that the film with a pet orangutan that has a series of misadventures involving the mob, corrupt cops, motorcycle gangs and pretty dames."

"Good, you're learning well my little grasshopper! Now come and try to get into the head of that _Mossad I can be trusted_ friend of yours. If he's hiding Quinn, where would he put her?"

Insulted Ziva spat back, "Eyal would never kidnap Quinn."

"No, but from what you and Ducky said, he would 'pull her out of harm's way', if and when needed."

Sharon's head shot up, "Tony, Quinn has our cells. What if someone was tracking one of those cells… We all have a secret or two on those phones….They are secured, but one never knows!"

"OK, people, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Sharon, keep that though, we will explore it, but for now, you have your work cut out for you and this trio has theirs. I was assured Quinn put them in a safe location. She's one of us, she knows very well what can be on those phones. For now, Pulling Every Which Way But Loose can only make matters worse, trust me on this!"

Ziva asked, "Tony what's with you and orangutan movie titles!"

"Don't know, coincidence!"

And, as he had thought, as soon as he said the word coincidence, he heard,

"There is no such thing as coincidences."

Sharon smiled, "Another rule of Mr. Gibbs … how many are there?"

Tim, who was settling down at the computer, said,

"A lot, we still don't know all of them but I'll teach you the ones I know. If you stick around, Gibbs will surely share some with you. From what I'm seeing, you are the kind of girl that will get to Gibbs at times."

Abby asked, "Sharon, how did you know about hacking the Mossad grid? Did MI-6 stick you with the tech nerds … to stop you from shooting your mouth! Oh, sorry that was rude… Sharon… I ….

"Abby don't fret, it's OK. I can only joke about my shortcomings. If I could control them, I know for a fact, MI-6 would be a safer place. I'm not benched for nothing. As for how I know about hacking and grids, I was practically married to a tech nerd for some 8 years … he was killed on a mission they could not extract him from. It implicated Russians. I have FSB on my permanent To Kill Bill list. Boys, Tony has me quoting films, it's catchy! Abby, Tim, I learned a lot by observing, assisting (by long distance) my boyfriend and me having photographic memory helped him sometimes complete a mission. I can't really hack but remember the 'how' to do it."

Tim said, "Tony is right, you and Ziva have many things in common. She also has a photographic memory."

Abby pulled them back to the task at hand, "Hey, we need to get cracking or Tony is going to crack us!"

Tim agreed, "You're right Abby. I can piggy back on the next NSA satellite pass, but that won't give us much time to crash the Mossad's grid. Abby, Sharon, take the portables on Tony's desk and as you said Abby, 'let's get cracking'!"

Sharon asked, "How do we overload Mossad primary server for you to enter the 'back door'?"

"We redirect all of NCIS's, CIA's, and FBI's every day and publicly available podcasts to their news feeds (chatter). They scan 24/24 ( _Sharon added, all agencies do_.) Mossad's people will see those three acronyms and alarms bells will be ringing in all directions, making it possible for me to, as you said Sharon, 'enter by the back door' … unnoticed by taking prudent evasive actions while you girls continue force feeding geese to counter efforts of detection by podcasting away."

Sharon hugged Tim as she said, "That is brilliant!"

Abby shot Sharon a jealous look and Tim noticed. He lipped to Abby, "Be nice!"

As they were actively making their fingers do some heavy talking and damage when Abby yelled, "We crashed it, it just crashed, yes, yes, yes!"

"Abby, Sharon stay with it. The satellite's pass is over, we are on our own … in the open. Meaning they, if we fail, can detect us. Keep pushing everything you've got at Mossad's communication lines!"

Tim shouted, "OK shut down all lines of communications, cover your tracks, don't leave any traces. Sharon, do you need help in that area. (She signaled that she was OK.)"

Tim was looking at the file he had downloaded and his face whitened,

"Girls, I have Mossad's complete threat matrix. Ziva's hunch paid off. Abby, we have a MOAS!"

Sharon, as she was closing all doors to the maze she had just put up, looked at Abby.

Abby replied, "MOAS–The Mother of all secrets…."

Tim agreed and said, "When Eyal said 'SAKANA', he was right in more ways than one. Abby, get Tony, NOW! He can stop looking for Quinn, he won't find her!"

Abby's face fell, "Tim, should we call the cavalry?"

"Not my call, but I would. Abby, get Tony, please."

Sharon approached Tim, "Timothy, you're scaring me. Are we in danger?"

"Sharon, what do you know of how Director David died."

"Only what I heard from the chatter; all hell broke loose and it was, like Tony would say, a Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid moment!"

"Even worse. I'm guessing Eyal put up that threat on his agency's grid knowing full well Ziva would come through at some point and I'd go in hacking. He read up on all of us and Ziva fed him tidbits of her time with us. Nothing confidential, but her day-to-day work and odd cases we sometimes stumble upon. He used that information to give us a clue of what we are facing. The guy is good! To the Mossad and their snoopers, it will not trigger any alarms …. But for NCIS … it's like reliving a Nightmare on Elm Street!

Sharon looked at Tim's screen, "It's just an old map…. What can be so bad about that kid like drawing? Why did Eyal have to go to such extreme, why not just tell us. Why go off grid?"

Tim closed his eyes, "Don't know for Eyal. Sharon, it's not the drawing, but what it represents. Wait till Tony and Ziva arrive. Sharon, your idea about our cell phones, we will be drilling down on it fasted than Tony though!

Sharon was not following Tim's line of thoughts but his actions and manners were enough to put her on edges.

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks for the review and please keep them coming!**

 **English is not my mother tongue, if some of you realize I'm repeating the same mistake over and over, please advise me. It's how I'll learn!**

 **Oh, I can't leave you without saying that the title of this chapter is a big spoiler on what is my story line! (well part of it).**

 **Have a nice weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Not one, not two, but three!

**Chapter 4 - Not one, not two, but three!**

As Ziva and Tony entered, Tim turned the computer and asked Ziva,

"This brings back memories?"

Ziva looked at Tim, then Tony, "That was the map I drew on my first case with NCIS. Tim, you found **that** on Mossad's threat matrix?"

"Yes, can't read any of the entries, but another entry caught my eye, look."

It was a photo of a very somber and younger Eyal with quintuplets.

Sharon asked Tim to enlarge the photo and focus near Eyal's hand.

"It's a docked one. Look at those four pixels (four white spots), typical of the old Israeli satellites, but they fixed that bug some time ago. Eyal made for us to see this."

Tony squeezed her shoulder, Sharon responded, "I'm not snitching … all spy agencies knew of this shortfall and it's now fixed. This is a routine surveillance mission photo of Eyal. It doesn't give away any intel."

Ziva replied, "Sharon's right, old problem now fixed and was known of all."

Sharon added, "Eyal cut out the background and added the kids, why?"

Tim answered, "Sharon, how many kids on the photo? _Quinn-tuplets_! I'm guessing; Eyal has Quinn or knows of her whereabouts."

Tony replied, "Well done, McSherloc!"

* * *

Sharon continued, "Ziva, don't lose time reading, I just did. Nothing of interest for us, but Mossad's director is going to be pissed, there are rumors of another hasty in-house shuffling!"

Ziva put her head sideways and said, "She whimsically replaces her deputies like a new pair of socks! She won't be pissed, she's probably the one that posted it! It keeps her people on their toes! Our threat matrix is no more than a second Twitter!"

Sharon asked, "It's still the best I know for identifying threats. Had the US taken Mossad seriously, maybe 9-11 could have been less of a tragedy. Ziva, all agencies regularly put up 'garbage news', it called clouding! You don't like Deputy Director Elbaz?"

"She has a good lead and wants the agency to be up to new challenges and frontiers. She lacks my father's charm, charisma and is not as daring. Eyal likes that the Mossad, under her, is less involved in assassinations. She told him that the method was outdated and had exhausted itself as a useful tool."

Tony interrupted, "Girls, work … remember?

He winced and whispered, " _I'm becoming Gibbs … euh…frightening!_ "

Ducky smiled and said, "Not easy being the voice of reason!"

Tony rolled his eyes, but nevertheless added, "Ziva, the map?"

"To read you in, Sharon, it was my first case and a strange one at that. A Staff Sergeant was buried alive in a 140-year-old cast iron coffin that came from the Civil War in order to pave the way for his partners to scavenge an archeological site for old weapons."

Abby's head shot up, "Ziva, that was your first case and the word 'sakana' reminds you of your father's last mission. It may also be a hint to process Eyal's cell phone, like we did for the Staff Sergeant's, for other clues. Could there be something there–first, last?"

Ziva replied, "That's good Abby, but I'm still clueless. For the phone, it could be. Eyal is a wiz at sending encrypted messages, it's his strong suit. Just look at how he going about 'speaking to us' at this time!"

Tony added, "Tim, get those phones out of storage, now and analyze them all! We are missing something. People, pull together, it's there, we just aren't seeing it. Ziva, that map, how did Eyal know about it?"

"Eyal and I often challenge ourselves, a sort of training of the mind. A long time ago, I made him draw the map from my recollections. Tony, I'm not in the habit of sharing sensitive information with Mossad! As a game, he or I invoke our strangest cases to see how fast the other 'gets it'. Haven't done it in some time and he would not be proud of me. Never and I repeat, never have we divulged classified information."

* * *

Sharon was looking at the screen and she interrupted, "Tim, the time stamped on this matrix, is it Israel's time."

"Yes"

"Well, I was wrong, Eyal didn't go clubbing. From what I'm seeing, he posted that picture at 2 am our time; 9 am Tel Aviv time. He sat through this morning's debriefing, sorry the camp … something and didn't say a word, strange!"

Ziva deeply breathed in, "I'm more than clueless! Know I'm supposed to be 'getting it', but I don't!"

Tim came back and gave each person their phone. "People check out your phones. If you see something that is not right, tell us."

Tim analyzed Eyal's phone but found nothing. "Tony, nothing on Eyal's phone."

Ziva added, "He would not use his cell phone, it's too easy to track."

"Tim, did you sweep for bugs on his phone."

Tim turned towards Abby, "Abby, that's your field of expertise."

Abby shyly answered, "Yes, if I was in my lab… but …"

"Abby, you can surely talk your way in FBI's lab. Before putting on your best pitiful 'I need help' look, dust Quinn's room for prints. You'll kill two birds with one visit to FBI's lab. Quinn told us we could use FBI's equipment for our simulation if and when needed, they are forewarned, only need to ask."

Tim succeeded in tracking the history of the whereabouts of his personal cellphone but it was a dead end. The signal stopped at the secure locker where Quinn had stored their phones.

Sharon, Ducky and Ziva were studying the map.

Ducky said, "Ziva, the map, it's identical to what I remember. Even the inverted flag. From what I profiled of the man, Eyal Lavin is very intelligent. I don't think he would play us. Look, he studied us, the clues he is giving are supposed to pull at some of us. Eyal Lavin might not be a free man as we speak."

Sharon sat up, "Like where you're going Ducky! If he couldn't talk, he was bugged or watched. Using Abby's word, it must be a MOB. ( _A mother of a bug_!) for him to go to such length for us to 'get it'. Ziva, do you still have an in at the Mossad?"

* * *

Ziva was too fast to say no and Sharon challenged her. "Ziva, you're lying. If I leave MI-6, I will make it a point to set up a 'help-web'. People like us always need friends. You helped many and they will return the favor, if you ask. Is that a stumbling block of yours; you don't know how to ask for help!"

Tony looked at Sharon and said, "You, I'm keeping. You're the best I've seen for cornering our Ninja Warrior!"

Rolling her eyes at Tony, Ziva outed, "Sharon, Mossad is not MI-6. There is not out package, you leave, it's final. You can't imagine what it's like to be an outsider!"

Tim wanted to stop Sharon from adding to the discussion, but Tony signaled to leave the girls hammer it out.

"Not talking about Officers, Ziva, but friends. You do have those! Eyal is one, you surely must have others. They will help you Ziva. You can ask, that's what friends do for each other. You've told me Eyal helped you, but I guessing, he stepped in, as Gibbs and Tony; you never asked. Ziva, asking for help is not a crime, it does not mean that you are weak or that you failed at the job at hand."

Ziva protested, "I did ask Gibbs for help at least twice…."

"Gibbs is not a friend, he replaced your father. I'm taking about real friends."

Ducky whispered to Tony, "From what I'm seeing those two girls are going to help or kill each other. They are made from the same mold, it's like seeing twins. It's eerie how they zoom in on the other's shortcomings!"

Tony agreed, but found it necessary to lighten the mood,

"Hey, we need to work as a team and accept each other's faults. Sharon, lay off. Like you, Ziva has her quirks. It seems a spook's life is not an easy one, especially for a director's daughter."

Sharon didn't back down, "We need to know if Eyal was bugged by Mossad. He was shot only days ago, maybe it had to do with his last mission and has nothing to do with our present situation. We need that intel!"

Tony glare at Sharon and she finally backed down.

Ziva spoke, "Tony stop, Sharon is right, pushy but right. I have a friend I trust and he could tell me, off-books, if Mossad put a trace on Eyal. He won't report my questioning to the director."

* * *

Ziva made the call and rapidly got the information.

"Guys, Eyal is not under Mossad's radar. Funny, Sammy said he wasn't wounded on his last mission. It was the gathering of very sensitive intel and, as usual, he aced it! Protocol demands that an officer be assigned to his desk after a mission of that kind … for the world to forget the face! We can never be 100% sure with Mossad, but at first hand, it doesn't look as if the agency was having him traced."

A pleasant smile filled Ziva's face as she added, "My friend even mentioned that Rivka Singer, Eyal's boss, was glad of NCIS's offer. Eyal doesn't do well at his desk so sending him to Washington was a blessing in disguise."

Tony got up and wrote on a blackboard.

"OK, what do we have;

 _Eyal and Quinn are missing; the word danger in Hebrew, a map of an old case, a docked photo giving us a possible lead on Quinn's disappearance, Eyal wasn't bugged by Mossad, he knew something was up at our campfire, his wound is recent and not related to his last mission; he might be a target…."_

* * *

Ducky interrupted, "That wound, it wasn't in his file and not in the debrief he gave Director Vance of himself. Where/how was he wounded?

Sharon explained what she knew.

Ducky asked, "That wound, could it have been self-inflicted?"

Sharon outed, "WTF!"

Ducky continued, "Let me explain. Officer Lavin is a seasoned spy and has extensive medical training. The man had only a year to go for his doctorate. He would not have been so careless as to leave such a serious wound bleed for all to see. Sharon, I'm guessing he made for you to come to his help…"

"Ducky, are you saying he's practically a doctor?"

Ziva answered, "Yes, he became a Mossad agent and left medical school for very dire personal reasons."

Sharon was lost in her thoughts, she whispered, "He played me, he knew with my extreme extractions experience that I'd zero in on that wound. Plus, I also have two years of medical training, it's in my file. Another clue, Tony add it to the list."

Tim smiled and said to Ziva, "Remember that first case, you kept asking us if it was the strangest case we had worked…. Think this one is going to top your first!"

Tony talked out his thoughts, "Officer Lavin seems to be tapping in the experiences of all; Sharon your medical and extreme extraction experiences; Ziva, the words _strange–first case_ and _danger–father's last mission_ all of it to lead you to Mossad's threat matrix; Tim, your hacking abilities/ _guessing, Ziva not Sharon was to expose that the photo was docked but Ziva is not as 'outspoken' as our MI-6 spy!..."_

Abby who was just walking in from the lab, took Sharon defense, "Tony, that was not called for!"

* * *

Sharon stepped forward, "Abby, he's telling the truth and I prefer it that way. I need help and Tony is the first that has succeeded in scoring on the + side. When he squeezed my shoulder to make me realize I had just unknowingly told all how MI-6 succeeded in secretly communicating while in the US, it sparked a little something in my brain. He didn't make a spectacle or condemn me as most usually do … my father included. It made me think and the next time I spoke, that little something came back. The bracelet is a good idea, it can better replace the shoulder squeeze. Abby, I'm aware of my shortcomings, I want to get rid of them and Tony is the best help yet…."

Sharon stopped talking and swore … in Hebrew!

Ziva laughed and said, "Oh, it's been a long time since I heard that kind of talk!"

Tim asked, "Care to translate?"

"Not in your lifetime! Tim, better you stay a virgin!" a smiling Ziva answered.

Sharon outed, " … best help yet: Eyal purposely snuck up on me when I was sneaking back in this morning. Another clue for us to conclude that he is in a bind of some sort. Why make sure I had seen that he went out?"

Tony was quick to add that piece of intel to their list.

Sharon turned towards Abby and said, "Hope I didn't offend you by taking Tony's defense. Thanks for caring, **it is** appreciated. You guys are great teammates."

"Wasn't offended, just worried that Tony had gone too far … he tends to … well…"

Ziva concluded, "Being Tonyish…."

* * *

Sharon went to Ducky, who was going over Eyal's file.

"Ducky, why would Eyal self inflict such a wound. It could have had serious consequences?"

"That what I'm trying to figure out. He …. The medics, Sharon, do you know if Eyal had an X-ray with an injection of iodine or an MRI?"

"I didn't follow, Gibbs and Vance accompanied him. But my guess would be yes. Only way to see the extent of the damage and diagnose if he needed stitches or surgery … it didn't … damn he manage to hurt himself just enough …. We need to see that medical file. Ducky?"

"Sorry, this is FBI territory, I don't have any jurisdiction. If I had a corpse… I'm not going there."

Tim said, "There may be a way. One of us 'gets injured' and only wants Dr. Mallard as his attending physician, need to know reasons."

Sharon took her knife and cut a gash in her arm, more blood that damage, but enough to make Tony panic.

"Girl, what did you do. Hell, Tim wasn't asking for the real thing! Ducky….?"

Ducky smiled and Ziva hadn't even reacted.

"Spies will be spies. Come Sharon, we will say that you being MI-6, it would be preferable, no ordered, that I patch you up. Are you going to need a tetanus shot?"

"No, I'm good, but will need stitches for real. I have very thin skin."

"Most redheads do."

* * *

Tony, Tim and Abby were in shock. Ziva calmed them as she explained.

"Guys, we are not getting the planned training, but I have a feeling you are going to learn a lot more than planned! Sharon did what I would have done as a spy. Do not worry; not a first, not a last and she'll be fine. As investigators, the scene is before us, we look for clues and connect the dots. Spy work is pretty much the same but it's worked from a different angle. A spy does not have a crime scene, he creates a moment to out his target or win an asset. Investigators have or need to corner a guilty party, a spy … not so much, they have to woe a person/a situation of interest that is valuable because of what it knows, witness or does. Investigators have to find the guilty party, spies need to silence or cultivate the designated target/assets. Where our work is ruled by codes and laws, for a spy everything goes, two rules only: Get the job done and never attract attention to your actions/person."

Abby asked, "Ziva, investigator's work; it must be boring for you? You never talked about it like this before."

"Why talk about something that is irrelevant? It is now, because of the threat level NCIS is facing. Abby, I've learned, with this team's help, that I am first an investigator. Look at Sharon, Eyal is the same; they act/react. Not saying that they act foolishly, they don't; their actions are planned and calculated. They use hunches and protocols, don't think back and never look at collateral damages. Spies sum it up to a successful or failed mission and move on. I, on the other hand, could never stop analyzing and dwelled on the bad. Abby, I would not, could not, go back to the spy world. But Gibbs is right, we are going to need to add a bit of spy like work in our curriculum. It's the only way to succeed in this changing and dangerous new world."

Tony concluded, "Another difference; when an investigator goes through some rough time, he can be helped … spies don't get many second chances!"

Ziva agreed, "Sadly, you are right, Tony. NCIS and this team are the reasons I am still alive."

Abby hugged Ziva.

* * *

Ducky rapidly convinced the nurse to leave him threat Sharon in a private manner. They were left alone in the infirmary. He tended to Sharon's wound then the MI-6 forensic spy specialist went to work. Looking at the woman hack medical files without any qualms, he realized the difference between Sharon and Ziva. One had a heart, soul and conscience, the other…

"A penny for your thoughts, Ducky?"

"Was thinking of the Wizard of Oz."

"Ha, comparing me and Ziva! I do have a heart, Dr. Mallard. To keep my sanity, I compartmentalize. The ones who don't… well they get out of the business pretty quick or end up as nut cases! I might need to work on my conscious at times, but the heart is there and ticking. OK, enough melancholy, I'm in Eyal's file. What are we looking for? I have Eyal's… Ducky, what is that dark object in Eyal's wrist. He took the z-ray with the right hand holding his injured leg very unusual … no doctor would put that hand in the X-ray….He wanted us to see his wrist, Ducky…?

A worried Ducky asked, "Sharon, can we transfer that file to Tim?"

Sharon put on a sly smile, "Already done. Time to bow out, partner in crime."

"Let's get back to the team. This is another case of déjà vue and it spells dire consequences! Never seen a mystery unfold in such a strange way. Sharon, Eyal, Quinn and one of the agencies (NCIS, Mossad or MI-6) secrets are in great danger, but they didn't count on a very intelligent spy to counter their frame-up!"

"Ducky, who are ' **they'**? Did I miss something?"

"Don't know yet who 'they' are. Sharon, Tony, Tim and Ziva will explain better than I. Eyal made us exhume three old cases and if I connected the dots, the others also did."

As Ducky entered, Sharon knew, by their looks that the team had come to the same conclusions Ducky had.

Looking at all, she asked, "What is going on, did you guys see a ghost?"

Ziva went to Sharon, "With this last 'clue', Eyal succeeded in bringing us full circle without the enemy catching on (well, I hope). We might still be missing some pieces of the puzzle, but we know what we are facing. Tony is calling Gibbs and Director Vance as we speak. This news has to go vertical, no keeping it from NCIS."

"Please, somebody read me in… I not familiar with your old cases!"

Ziva concluded, "Prefer waiting for Tony."

 ** _To be continued! Thanks all for the nice reviews, so much like reading them._**


	5. Chapter 5 - The man stands alone

_Chapter 5 – The man stands alone._

Tony arrived and was fast to explain, "The cavalry won't be joining us. This is our case, but we will have outside support. Teams (FBI and NCIS) are being arranges as I speak. Gibbs is putting up a fake-news storyline in NCIS chatter web. Well, maybe not Gibbs, he'll need help (all smiled) FBI has lead for a ghost response. Ducky, Abby, you will be helping from your respective labs. Gibbs prefers having you in a safe environment and I agree."

Abby immediately went to speak but Ducky explained, "Abby, we do not have investigators or spy training. We would just be a nuisance or a person to protect. I suggest you gather every piece of evidence you can get your hands on, get it to your lab and help them with what you do best. I'll do the same."

Abby signed that she understood but wasn't a happy camper.

Sharon was holding up her hand and Tony knew she needed some 'catching up'.

"Sorry Sharon, I need to prepare this team for what's next. Stay with me, please. When I'm finished, I'll personally read you in. If Ziva is right, we don't have much time before our 'couple' returns."

* * *

Turning towards all, Tony continued. "We have reasons to believe that Eyal and Quinn will be joining us soon. He purposely kept Quinn away giving us the time to pick up on his bread crumbs. His medical file was the last crumb for us to get. Ziva is sure that when we accessed it, he could ressurface."

Sharon spoke, "Know you and I will talk later, but how did you come up with that possible outcome with only a dark spot in Eyal's wrist?"

Tony smiled, "You're right, it's not all related to that dark spot. Good old investigating on my part! Quinn has an emergency protocol with NCIS which she didn't activate. My input; we have four women here. I know two and their perfumes. Sharon, you're not wearing any. Since you've been hitting on Officer Lavin, had you brought some with you … well! That leaves Special Agent Quinn. Had Abby go through her room and my girl found a bottle of that special and expensive perfume. Knowing Eyal, Ziva and I came to the same conclusion; he was hitting on Quinn. Tim read us in on what you and Ducky had found. We, well more Ziva, came up with a theory, that is ... what I'll read you in later, Sharon. People listen up, we need to be very careful and put everything we touched as it was. Abby, Quinn's room put it back together, undo the Humpy Dumpty-style work. Tim, make a backup of our cells' Sim cards and put them back in storage. Erase any links or thing-a-ma-jig that could trace us looking into Mossad's matrix or Sharon's searching Eyal's medical exams. Yes, McILoveMyCell, yours must go back. Ziva, while I read in our MI-6 friend, you're in charge of operations. Gibbs will surely call, take this burner phone. No offense Tim, but…"

"None taken Tony. I'll admit; I'm in way over my head and I'm not a spy, Ziva is … well was."

Ziva smiled, "Once a spy, always a spy. Thanks for understanding Tim."

Tony playfully put his hands on Sharon's shoulders and guided her towards the cafeteria.

Sharon asked, "You're taking me to the cafeteria, you think we could be bugged and what you just said was an act?"

"No, we are not bugged, FBI scanned us and our rooms more than one, already. Going to the cafeteria because I need a damn coffee!"

* * *

Being a perfect gentleman, he pulled her chair, asked what she wanted and went to purchase it.

"OK Sharon, tell those ears of yours to be good little girls and not shut off on me till I tell them they can. And not a word out of that talkative mouth of yours. Those are the rules, you ready to abide by them?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, you don't agree; leave with Abby and Ducky and help us from the Navy yard. Personally, I'd prefer having you by my side. Sharon, you have experience we don't. Eyal might be at a higher level, but he's sidelined so to speak. You and Ziva will be our beacons in this case."

"Tony, you're capable of handling this case. Quinn having that perfume … didn't even cross my mind."

"Hey, that's what I do; investigate. What I don't and now might need to; follow my gut **and act** on it–right or wrong; constantly look over my shoulders for bad asses; imagine the impossible and prepare for the worst. Funny, _and never tell Ziva this_ , I like the added adrenaline it gives. Lately, I found myself getting more and more bored by case work. Don't get me wrong; I love my work, it's just that…"

"You're an adrenaline junky. I always said, 'you don't become a spy, you were born one.' Gibbs and Ziva are. I don't know you, but Gibbs does. He didn't up this team's mandate and put you in charge on a gut's feeling. He knew you were ready and had what it took. He, well, isn't ready ( _mentally and physically_ ) to go down that road again. It's demanding, I won't hide that from you, but if what you're facing now is 'exciting'; you are one of us Special Agent Dinozzo."

"Thanks for painting my profile … you're dead on! Now, you need some 'fill-in-the-blanks'. Listen up Missy, it's a - tomorrow hopes we have learned something from yesterday's situation!"

Sharon face scrounged, "Ah no, not another John Wayne admirer. My father loves those old cowboy movies. Personally, my favorite quote from him is _'Courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway'."_

"Yes, who doesn't like the 'DUKE'! Keep that quote, I have a funny feeling we are going to need it. Sharon, that dark spot on Eyal's wrist brought us back to another mission and a previous brush-in with terrorism, internal affairs and spooks. It was a group called the 'Phantom Eight'. A special force put up to stop acts of terrorism before they happened. The eight had a microchip implanted in their wrist that let them into a secure Watcher database and disposed of many other 'gadgets'. Imagine the information that was on those chips. One of the groups decided that it would be very lucrative to offer those valuable chips to the highest bitter."

"Let me guess, he killed his teammates for the chips."

'Yes, there's more to the story, but you don't need to know the whole case. Just this; Ziva was set up with the same kind of microchip by Mossad. With her connaissances of the potential of those small objects, she made Gibbs realized he needed to seek help from the CIA to help us with the Phantom Eight."

"Let me guess; CIA were the 'implanters'!"

"Yes! We had our faults, they had theirs, but that mission is of no importance. The point Eyal wanted us to zoom in on was the microchip. The Mossad implanted 6 of their officers with such chips. Three of them are dead and two (Ziva and Ilan) had them surgically removed. Eyal was one of the six and today, Ziva realized he still has his. She can't explain why, after Eli's death, he held on to such a dangerous 'keepsake'. He's the one that talked her into cutting ties from her father by removing her microchip. Sharon, if Ziva is right, Eyal is at the mercy of the enemy. Mossad added a twist to their microchips; paired with a cell phone, it has enough 'bomb' power to blow this building and others. A Mossad version of a spy's suicide pill! Fun stuff they play with at the Mossad! OK, back to the case; Ziva's guessing the only reason Eyal didn't tell them to go f_ck themselves, isolate himself and order them to push the damn button is that they are holding something or somebody valuable. A person had to give them the code to reactivate that chip. Eli, from Ziva's knowledge, was the only one who had those codes. Each officer had their set of codes to turn it off and on at their convenience. Plus, those NEW badass phantoms are surely targeting sensitive information of the Navy or/and FBI and have targeted Eyal to be their ponzy ( _he's their best chance at a quick return on their investment_ ). Those chips are not only Watchers of databases … they can gobble one up in seconds when the proper codes are entered and the chip is at the right place at the right time. It's also a very sophisticated password cracker. From the Chip to the Cell right into the hands of the Criminal! We know those chips don't carry two way cameras. In a nutshell, we might have ears on us but no eyes. Luckily Ziva kept her device as a reminder of her old life. Abby will be taking it apart in her safe place; NCIS's lab. That intel will, we hope, keep us one step ahead of whoever is behind this scheme!"

"Oh, I'm fitting in pieces of the puzzle as you speak. Eyal, when he met up with me early this morning, made sure I 'got' that smell for us to know Quinn was implicated in some way. Do you think she went rogue?"

"Can't say. The perfume is expensive and not something a Special Agent could buy on her/our salary, but it could have been a gift or she saved up. I personally think she is not willfully implicated. Eyal maybe wanted us to know that he was taking her out of the line of fire or using her as a shield. Tim is drilling down on Quinn's affairs. Sharon, that is Tim's strong suit. He can find a byte in a terabyte!

"Good one … the new version of a needle in a hay stack. I'll use that one, if you don't mind."

Smiling Tony said, "It isn't mine. Ziva has a problem with our idioms and she sometimes betters them! Back to the case… We think Eyal is playing along, all the while giving us the means to work the problem. FBI is read-in and will monitor all radio frequencies around our quarters, but they have orders to leave us do the ground work. We cannot show that we are on to them."

"How did Eyal know we'd get to his medical exam last?"

"Because he knows the Dem Dry Bones song…! Frankly, I don't know, my dear! Ziva assures me the man is very methodical. He knowingly left puzzle pieces in a specific order and played with our past experiences and strong suits. Look, as I see it, they messed with the wrong man! He's a genius."

"They had to get the code from somebody and Eli David is dead … well I hope!"

"Ziva assured me he is. She even took an oat, she never did that, so I believe her."

"Eyal coming back to three specific NCIS cases, something is telling me there are more clues for us to get. Why those three? Ziva and he must have discussed (not going into sensitive intel) many more. I have a feeling he knows who 'they' are. It's an inside job, Tony! We need to study those three cases more carefully. A person close to Mossad or Eyal gave away that code. Is Ziva's sure Eli David was the only one who knew of the codes, it's a person close to Mossad and or Eyal."

"Yes, maybe Eli would have trusted Ilan Borden enough to share them, but they are both dead. Ilan might have had time to sell the codes to the highest bitter but very improbable since only one (Eyal's) was left. If and that's a big if, he knew Eyal still had his. Sharon, it's a classified case, but Ilan had a more lucrative plan on his drawing board! Let me just say; diamonds are not only a girl's best friend! Funny... you and Ziva came up with exactly the same conclusions. You two are scaring the hell out of me, what are you, twins?!"

* * *

Tony saw Sharon's expression changing as she said, "He did his part, now it's up to us. His hands are tied, his window of opportunity just closed."

Sharon, with her eyes, signaled to Tony that their on-the-spot couple was approaching. Quinn was the first to speak.

"Tony, I'm sorry for our 'no-show'. Eyal's wound became infected, he didn't trust the medics on base, so I got him to a 'Mossad approved' doctor. Hope you haven't called the FBI and Navy in a search party? I didn't have time to warn you of our escapade and since I confiscated your cells…"

Tony answered, "In normal circumstances I would have, but have problems of my own! Well, more NCIS has a problem. Abby and Ducky are needed on the home front. We have five incoming dead soldiers that can't be identified, well six but he has proper ID. Ducky and Abby are the King and Queen for that kind of work. We don't leave Navy families waiting, I didn't have any say in … tried but Quinn, we will be short three persons/students; Abby, Ducky and Palmer will not be joining us. Sorry. Know this training is important, but seems field work is not a priority when it comes to fallen soldiers."

Smiling Quinn replied, "Don't fret, I work for the Navy, remember? Heard of the deadly attack on our chatter, they will not go public till all bodies are ID. I agree; families of the fallen should be our priority. Sharon, Eyal, can you adjust your simulations accordingly?"

Sharon winced, "Well, I for one, need a person in the lab. Quinn, you know my simulation protocol. You could take over and I'll be 'Abby'."

"That I can do! See Tony, it won't be a problem. You OK with Sharon working the situation instead of supervising it?

"If she keeps her 'protocol' to herself!"

Quinn dawned a teacher's face and said, "I'll be supervising, promise she won't cheat!"

Sharon went fishing, "Eyal, what does a Mossad doctor have that an American doesn't."

Sharon wanted to kick herself. This morning when Eyal had said, ' _Something is not right'_ , he meant with his leg. A ploy and she had missed it. She now remembered him slightly touching that leg. ' _Damn, if I hadn't been smitten by the man I would have done my job, and saved all some valuable time. Welby when are you going to learn!_

Eyal startled her as he bent down to her ears and whispered, "To answer your question; my trust and they get the job done right the first time. Such a wound is only a finger away from infection… Mossad doctors know how to properly handle an open wound, not so for the FBI's medical team!"

She was about to mouth off that he was the one, on his X-ray, holding his legs with his hand and fingers but a little something hit her … again. ' _Damn, that Tony is good, I'm staying stuck to this guy for some time. Don't know how he did it but every time I get in a certain mood and want to shoot my mouth off, I remember him pressing my shoulder and have time to tell my mouth to shut up!'_ Instead she chose to say,

"Still think you're capsizing on the paranoid side, but it's your opinion and you have a right to it. What pisses me off is that because of it, we're going to have one hell of an afternoon trying to squeeze in four hours of training into two! That's my take on the situation."

Quinn spoke, "Agent Welby that should not be any of your concern since you are not implicated in Officer Lavin's simulation. But come to think, I'm in the mood to give you something to be pissed about. Tony considers Sharon as your Abby as of now. She's yours to deal with."

Sharon went to argue but Tony squeezed her shoulder and whispered, "Another word and it's back to England with a Mister Beam style report card! That should 'piss off' the proper people at your agency, Officer Welby. Now like a good officer and as we say in America, **'Gather your gear, you were just demoted to 'student' level!** "

Sharon and Eyal couldn't help but break out into laughter. Quinn had to keep herself in check for her not to do the same.

* * *

They 'gathered their gear' while Quinn talked to Tony.

"Tony, we were warned we'd have our hands full with Officer Welby. I only have to say one word and Chief Jackson will pull her out."

"Quinn, she a handful, I'll admit, but I'd like to keep her on. Think I can get through to her even help her with her problems. If needed, I'll ask for you to deal with her and MI-6. We OK?"

Quinn shot him a daring smile, "Tony, a bleeding heart, that I would never have thought!"

"It's also personal. She seems to know how to push Ziva's buttons and I'm liking seeing our Ninja warrior squirm a bit!"

"Well, they do come from similar backgrounds. Tony be careful, spies can play very dangerous mind games. I don't want Ziva hurt in any way. The girl has been through enough."

"Alex, I know… I was there! I would never let anything bad happen to Ziva. That you have my word."

"And you are still sticking to ' _Ziva and I are not a couple'_ rhetoric! You two will be forced to smell the roses at some point!"

"And who says Sharon is not the thorn that could do it for Ziva!"

Quinn's eyes grew round and big as she whispered, "Tony Dinozzo, did you just admit having feelings for one Ziva David."

"I've smelled the roses some time ago, she's not ready yet. Quinn, this stays between you and I, please."

"Trust me, matters of the heart must never be discussed by any other than those concerned. I wish you the best in convincing Ziva that you two are made for each other!"

Tony put on his best smart Alex smirk, "You think?"

"I know … now go do your leader of the pack role! I'll do mine … better late than never. Tony, I'm truly sorry, being late is not my style. Eyal is … well … the man is … "

"Quinn, I know. Like Sharon he has his quirks … our Ziva has also. A spy life is not a walk in the park!"

"Tony, you are heading in that direction with this team. You sure they are up to it?"

"No, don't even know if **I'm** up to it, but I'm ready to give it my best. Plus, NCIS is not a spy agency. We'll be taking short walks into their world and that for me is, at this time in my life and career, just what I need. Give it your best or worst, I need to see what this team is made of!"

* * *

Sharon rapidly joined Ziva and Tim. Abby and Ducky had left.

Ziva asked, "See Eyal and Quinn are back. Damn, I had hoped I was wrong in my conclusions! Eyal is held hostage before our own eyes and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it! Sharon, he saved me from some bad situations, I will not be able to live with myself if I can't return the favor!"

Sharon reasoned Ziva, "Ziva, you are doing great. Eyal is still walking meaning 'they' don't know that we are on to them. Your intel about that microchip is a lifesaver. What Abby will get out of it might very well save Eyal's life. Tony brilliantly warned Eyal that we were onto him by mentioning the fake-news of the death of **6** Navy officers and only one having being ID (refering to the **6** Mossad Officers that were implanted the microchips and only one still 'active'), Eyal knows we are doing something. _It's an inside job, a rogue Mossad or a friend;_ Ziva, that is your conclusion. You are our lead in this case. We need to outplay the Joker, somebody is holding an ace in his hand and maybe doesn't know it. Look, let's go over the bits of data of these three cases. The cases might be unrelated in themselves but at one point it will come together to make up a picture we know as intelligence gathering. Remember your spy training 101, Ms. David!"

"I remember. The holder of that ace card is a person close to Eyal and worse, he knows him/her, that I'm sure of."

"Yes, by what Tony told me, there is no other possibility. Give me a rapid recap of those three cases."

Sharon looked at Tim, he was mesmerized by his computer screen. She asked Ziva, "Is he always like that?"

Laughing, Ziva said, "Yes, Tim is not your average investigator. He's a MIT tech major!"

In a whispering voice, Sharon replied, "MIT, he' a nerd?"

Tim answered, "Yes, Sharon I'm a nerd! This 'nerd' just excluded Quinn from the bad column. She won the perfume at an NCIS charity gala. Now, how can I help you girls with my nerdy talents?"

Sharon winced, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't, Tony has done worst many times. Back to the case, how can I help?"

"Well, those files are they in digital format?"

"Done by yours truly. Yes, they are."

"Well, Mr. Nerd, it didn't dawn on you to pull them up and search for words, lines, actions that are similar in all three cases?"

Tim's face went down a notch. "Why didn't I think of that!"

And that's how Tony found his three agents; mesmerize by a computer screen.

" _Great, just what I need, three MIT graduates!_ Time to put away your toys, kids. Daddy has some nasty friends for you to play with!"

As they turned, by their faces, Tony knew something was up, "Out with it, fast. Quinn can't suspect we are working a double shift. She'll come looking for you if you don't show up on the firing squad."

Tim spoke, the girls seemed to be holding back tears.

"Tony, we triangulated the three cases Eyal brought up. We were trying to find some other clues. The first case, Ziva remembered having Eyal in stitches when she explained what was your role in the Civil War re-enactments; You were your father's Little Poo Boy. The second case; Ziva lost her father at Eyal's brother's hands. That was known to all at Mossad. The third case the Phantom Eight, also implicated one Harper Dearing and him seeking vengeance over the fact that the Navy didn't repair faulty wiring on a ship, the U.S.S. Brandywine that his son was serving on. It was not directly related to the microchips, but it was there. Again, Ziva didn't divulge classified information, the man was on the Most wanted list of many agencies. Tony, there's a recurring theme; Father and Son / Father and Daughter / Brother versus Brother and the word Danger in all cases. Ziva was fast to narrow who the possible leak was. Tony, it's Eyal's son. Eyal was using the microchip to secretly communicate his locations to his son–Avi Lavin. A way to secretly keep in touch with his son without his mother knowing."

"Whoa, you can't be sure …"

Ziva spoke, "I couldn't call Avi, I would have choked. Sharon speaks fluent Hebrew and she passed herself off as a Mossad spy. She went fishing and caught a shark. The boy has no knowledge that he gave away his father. He thought for sure he was dealing with a spy and was proud of being able to help his dad. He gave them what they wanted, code and all! Sharon explained that we needed his phone to cut all trace that 'Mossad' called him. She added that he should get himself a new one (an upgrade!) for his mother not to notice his was missing. Sharon arranged for one of her assets to buy him a phone and trade it for his. We will have it by tomorrow. We sent it to Abby. Avi was exited to 'play spy', the boy fell into the game and was more than willing to help. Except for the fact that it was a man that contacted Avi, he can't tell us more."

Tony was skeptical, "Eyal is a professional and a paranoid Mossad. There had to be a code of some sort between the two. His son is 15 from what Ziva told me. He's not a kid and knows his father lives a dangerous life. He would not have given away his father's lifeline on the word of a supposed Mossad Agent on a phone!"

"There is a code, and I am the guardian of it. I have very specific instructions if something ever happened to Eyal. Seems somebody else knew of it. I swear I did not speak to any one of that father-son code. Eyal and I are the only ones. Well, that's what I thought. Sharon now knows of it because I needed to reassure myself that Avi was not the one responsible for his father's present situation. Sadly, he is, but the boy doesn't know it! How can I put on a straight face and look at Eyal? He must think I'm responsible for the leak."

Tony shook the eerie feeling that chilled his blood as he realized he had to step into a leader's role and no error would be accepted.

"Ziva, if there is one thing I've learned is that you are loyal. You were ready to die because you had the crazy impression that you had let your father down and failed at the last mission he gave you… Eyal knows you would die to protect his secret and son. The fact that he trusted you to work this case is proof the man doesn't hold you responsible for his predicament. Ziva, Sharon I need the Ninja Warriors, not the emotional females. Think you can give me an Oscar performance. That's the only way we are going to have a chance at nailing this spy mission or case, call it as you like. I need you girls to get on top of this!"

Tim gave Tony a thumb's up as Ziva spoke, "Tony, you just said the words I needed to hear. You are right; Eyal would never have trusted me if he thought I was the stool. Thanks."

She approached Tony and gave him a lover's kiss, startling Tony, Tim and Sharon!

To be continued!

 **Again, thanks for the reviews. And to the guess reader who lost interest after the second chapter; I will try to simplify my story. You are right, too many characters. I was trying to get a feeling of what it is presently like for the writers in season 14. Came to the conclusions that there is no way they can write in so many characters and give them decent lines. I do not consider myself a writer by all means, but I did try to see if I could give all a decent part and it just confused readers. Hope, as I will do with my story line, NCIS's writers do the same.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Breakthrough

_Here's a new chapter, hope you like it. Please review, love hearing from readers._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Breakthroughs**

Ziva rapidly refocused and apologized, "Tony, I'm sorry, my emotions got the best of me. Your words made me realize Eyal didn't think of me as a mole. That man is more like a brother to me and I could not live with Eyal thinking I had turned on him. I can never thank you enough!"

A smiling Tony, imitating Humphrey Bogart, said, " _I was born when you kissed me. I'll live a few weeks while you love me. I'll die when you leave me_."

Eyal was leaning on the door frame as he said, "Have another Bogart quote for you guys, ' _Acting is like sex: you either do it and don't talk about it, or you talk about it and don't do it. That's why I'm always suspicious of people who talk too much about either._ ' Stop talking and get your acts together; simulation # 1 is waiting for her actors. Maybe you'll react faster if I say _; Grab your gear!"_

* * *

Tony whisked his people out and as he was passing next to Eyal, Sharon witnessed Eyal winking at him. Walking to the exercise, she asked Eyal, "What are you; a talker or a mute?"

He squeezed her shoulder and answered, "Jealousy doesn't become you. There is a natural comorbidity between sexual appetite and sexual jealousy, between the desire to fuck and the desire to kill!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at Eyal and replied, "Two can play this gloomy quoting game; _Love sees sharply, hatred sees even sharper, but jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time. The knives of jealousy are honed on details!_ I can see right through you, Mr. Lavin. Watch your step, I'm not as good nature as Ziva."

Shaking his head, he said through his teeth, "Was that a threat?"

"It's what you want to make of it. Know your type; a seasoned player who is very shrewd and subtle in his tactics. They come a dime a dozen in our line of work. I'm usually a good judge of character … you're good, I completely misjudge you, what a waste!"

Eyal shook his head, "Sharon, I promised you a drink and I never go back on a promise. We have work ahead of us but I want us to meet in a neutral environment… I'll show you who I really am … and please, keep that perfume…"

He gently blew on her neck as he added, "It's driving me mad!"

She bit her lips and managed to stumble out, "You're right, work … better I get to it before Agent Quinn comes gunning for me!"

* * *

Running to join Ziva, Sharon shot her a look that said it all.

"What up, you're as white as a ghost. Know Eyal can be intimidating at times, but don't let him walk over you!"

"Screw that spy head back on Ziva, now!"

Ziva realized Sharon had new intel on the Spy Another Day (SAD), as Tony was calling the situation they were facing.

Pulling Sharon on the side of an office building, she asked, "What's up?"

"Eyal told me my perfume was driving him mad."

"You're not wearing perfume…"

"That just it, plus he was talking as a macho player!"

Sharon repeated the conversation she had had with Eyal.

Ziva was concerned, "Sharon, that is not Eyal's ways. The man is a knight in shining armor when it comes to women. He is trying to tell you something. Think, girl, think. Of us all, he cornered you, there has to be a reason."

"For now, we are expected at FBI's library. Let's get to it. Now is not the time to attract attention to us."

"You're right, we'll talk later. Wonder why the library, strange place for a debriefs on our first simulation. Eyal read you in on his plan?"

"No, we were told to invent two simulations. Quinn could modify the actions for it to fit her curriculum. I wasn't read-in on his."

They met up with Tony who seemed to be dancing or jumping up to be able to see through a window.

Ziva laughed, "Tony must have spotted a very good-looking librarian!"

"Don't think so, let's join him!"

* * *

Ziva asked, "Tony, what's up?"

"Something is not right. It's too quiet. Tim went in and not a sound. I can't explain it but…"

Ziva laughed, "Tony, it's a library … no speaking, remember?"

Tony lifted his eye to the sky and voiced his thoughts, "And you girls were the perfect little nerds and never spoke while in a library! I was expelled many times… Did you ever have to sit out in the corridors of a library? I suppose not! Well, I did, and I realized how much 'noise' people murmuring can do. It's too quiet, something is not right."

Sharon and Ziva immediately went into spy mode. Tony was amazed at how their facial features changed.

"Ziva, Tony is right. It is too quiet. A library is the perfect place to plan a hit. Rows and rows of books to hide people and smother noise. Plus, it's a nerve center of FBI's computer network. Libraries and medical quarters are always the ones to hit when an 'in' is needed."

Ziva replied, "In 'real life' maybe, but this is a real library, real books and it's all wort a fortune. FBI's history is kept here. They would not leave us play with that toy."

Tony seemed proud of himself, "Oh my little ignoramus. This building is going to be torn down. FBI needs more space for training facilities and bookworms needed more fresh air to nurture their precious brains. This library will be moved to a greener pastor in the 547-acre FBI occupies within Marine Corps Base Quantico. When you arrived, I was trying to see if this 'library' had books!"

Sharon nodded and told Tony to get on his hands and knees. She stood on his back and saw rows and rows of empty shelves. Jumping down, she said,

"Tony is right, it's simulation time. Tony, what is your plan?"

Tony shot Sharon and Ziva a surprise stare, "W.h.a.t are **my** plans?"

Ziva smiled, "Well, you are our leader … remember!"

Between his teeth, he whispered, "Campfire, NOW!"

They gathered near the entrance, observed for a while and started talking.

Sharon spoke first, "Nobody going in, nobody going out, very unusual. Tony, do we have tools to work with?"

"Nope … welcome to the real world; terrorists don't give advance warning before striking. One of us needs to go in."

Ziva objected, "That what is expected. For one of us to go in and try to come back out. It won't work. They are expecting that course of action."

Tony looked at Sharon, "OK, change of plan, we stay put, they come out! Sharon, your forensic … how can we create a diversion strong enough to force the occupants of the library to come out? They come out, two of us go in and defuse whatever is in there."

Sharon spoke, "They have Tim and will use him as a bargaining chip. My guest, he's strapped with a device of some kind. Ziva, you have bomb disarming experiences?"

Ziva nodded while Tony heavily breathed in and out, "Sharon, I have none whatsoever. You two are going in. I'll create the diversion. What can nature give us to force them out?"

Sharon was smiling, "Tear gas!"

Tony rolled his eyes at Sharon, "What did you not understand of what I told you; We don't have tear gas!"

"But we have access to the cafeteria, in our quarter we have - a covered frying pan, vegetable oil and a stove. We make our tear gas."

Ziva's face lighted up. "Damn, spy training 101! Yes. I'll get a couple of those large shakers of dried cayenne pepper the cafeteria has."

Sharon added, "Tony come with me, I'll explain."

As they were running toward their compound, Sharon read in Tony.

"To make tear gas; take a frying pan, add three or four tablespoons of vegetable oil and set the burner to "HIGH". When the oil is boiling hot, shake a large amount of cayenne pepper into the oil. Mix the pepper thoroughly into the oil. Leave to simmer for a few minutes. Stop when you smell it burning. When the oil begins to vaporize, emitting a thin cloud of acrid smoke. You've got tear gas. The final step; take the pan off the burner, run with it to the library, place it in the back entry and pour cold water from the hose on the side of the building into the pan. The water will vaporize on contact with the hot pan, taking the cayenne pepper with it, causing a huge, thick cloud of water vapor and pepper gas to explode. This cloud will quickly expand to fill the library, pushing our 'terrorists' out."

"Brilliant, but after the 'terrorist' are out, we need to get in those quarters, we don't have masks."

"Don't need masks. It's not as toxic as real tear gas. We only need wet towels. Plenty of those in our quarters."

"Let's not forget one for Tim."

Sharon smiled, "How cute, you're thinking of your friend!"

"He's a friend but more important; a member of my team. I don't leave a team member behind!"

"OK, we bring four towels. Let's plan this!"

Ziva arrived and they planned their intervention. Tony would make as if he's entering the building and pestering about the girls not returning from a trip to the rest rooms. Sharon and Ziva will take a run for it behind a row of trees and carry the hot pan to the back door of the library. They'd water down their tear gas and enter with the hope of the 'terrorists' being cornered by Tony.

* * *

All went as planned. Tony saw four people run out. He had had the brilliant idea of asking two FBI Canine squad personnel who were walking by, to help him with an NCIS training. He told them to order their dogs to hurdle the prisoners that would come out. Sharon and Ziva rapidly appeared with a crying and squinting Tim in tow!

All three were quite proud of themselves. Seeing Quinn and Eyal squinting and rubbing their eyes was a proud student moment!

Suddenly Ziva yelled, "Guys, send the attack dogs on Eyal. He has a remote and is going to blow this building!"

Too late, Eyal gave Ziva a defiant stare that froze her blood as he pressed the button. He swore out loud and in Hebrew when nothing happened.

Looking up, he saw Sharon shaking a devise of some sort. She spoke, "I'm extreme extractions, I don't leave home without my electromagnetic fields (EMF) blocker! Never know when those ba_tards are going to try to blow me up as I fly over them!"

Eyal approached as Sharon handed him her wet towel to cover his eyes.

He said, "Well done, now can I have MY fun and blow this building. The experts are expecting a blast at some point."

The building was brought down in seconds. Nobody was hurt since it was planned that way. Dynamite experts had placed the charges for the building to "implode", that is, make it collapse down into its footprint.

* * *

Gathering in the cafeteria, Tony was not proud of himself. "Well, we'd be all dead had it not been for Sharon. She's part of the trainers and doesn't count meaning we failed!"

Eyal got up, "Tony, you succeeded as a team and what you learned today is more important than the conclusion. These simulations are for NCIS to learn, not outsmart the teachers. Sharon could have read you in on her plan, but she didn't. It was for your team to realize that with terrorists it is never over. You were successful with your plan to push us out and rescue Tim, but **it was not over**. With terrorists, you can't, as you do with a crime, definitely shut or solve a case. They always have a back-up. Never and I repeat, never let your guards down! That is the lesson that I want you to take out of this simulation."

Quinn spoke, "Tony, your team was impressive. You noticed a problem, warned your team and all worked brilliantly to solve it. Very well done, we were all impressed by your witty imagination. The homemade tear gas, never saw that coming! Annoying as hell but brilliant!"

Tony shook his head, "The tear gas was Sharon's doing!"

Eyal scowled Tony, "Tony, each played a role in the success of your plan. You noticed something was up when Sharon and Ziva were clueless. And also, knew of the planned demolition of this building. Very important, in our line of work, to be well 'read'. Ziva argued that your first thought for resolving the problem was what would be expected. You came up with the subterfuge idea, Sharon gave you the means to pull it off. Most important; you placed your people where they should be; Sharon and Ziva as action and you as a decoy. Ziva easily defused the bomb that was on Tim and Sharon countered my back-up plan. Tim, don't feel bad. You're the tech specialist of this team, this simulation didn't call on your strong points. We expected you'd be the one to be taken hostage. You are the one that learned the most. And that's the point of 'training' days. We, your bosses are not expecting perfects scores … if it was so, you would not need any training. Give yourself some slack!"

Tony stood and shook Eyal's hand, "You, Eyal, are right. Thanks for the reality check!"

Turning towards his team, he said, "People, I'm sorry for being down on myself. We did well! I realize these five days are going to be a _needed_ learning process. Was never one to seek training days must admit I often found ways to get out of them! But we/I learned a lot today. Quinn, Eyal, Sharon, thanks. You've made a believer out of me. I do have a lot to learn!"

Eyal added, "At the rate this world is evolving, we all have!"

* * *

In the cafeteria, they ordered some food and the teasing and banter started. Sharon noticed Eyal pulling away from the group. As she approached, he squinted and rubbed his eyes.

She asked, "Your eyes hurt?"

"I was at the front end of your plan. Got a face full!"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry for a job well done. You have some imagination Officer Welby. Jot down that homemade recipe for me, OK?"

"Will do. I also can help with your burning eyes. Come with me."

He followed her to FBI's medical quarters.

* * *

Ziva put her hand on Tony and pulled her head for him to see Eyal and Sharon leaving. He was about to get up but Ziva stopped him.

"Tony, think Sharon is on to something. Before the simulation, Eyal spoke to her in a cryptic manner. Not at all like him. Leave her be."

"Why didn't she read me in?"

"Tony, we cannot have a campfire at each piece of intel! Yes, we are a team, but will need to act on 'gut' feelings as Gibbs says. He was a spy before being a Special officer, remember! We don't know what Eyal is dealing with and must presume that we are watched. One of us has an in, he/she must act on it. Sharon is doing what spy training mandates; follow a lead when it's hot. She'll come clean when the time is right. In the meantime, we work with her, not against."

"Damn, this is going to be a long five days. Ziva, I feel like a damn probie!"

Laughing, she added, "You are, being a boss and dealing with terrorists are not your usual cup of tea!

"True… Since we have some down time, what was that kiss all about?"

"Tony, I was expressing my relief that Eyal didn't think of me as a mole, nothing else!"

"The hell it was. Ziva, that was not an ' _I'm grateful'_ kiss. I'm not probie at **that** game. Ziva…"

With the back of his hand, he lovingly stroked the side of her face and said, "We will talk when this is over. Must admit; I liked how it felt and will dream for more … is there a possibility…?

Ziva's face turned a slight shade of red as she whispered, "Maybe, maybe not, don't push please."

"That's more than I expected. I'll be on my best 'baby steps', Scouts honors!"

Tim and Quinn were back with drinks, Tim spoke, "Ziva, Tony was never a scout. He's lying, whatever he said!"

"And being a scout helped you a lot today!" was Tony's answer!

Quinn rolled her eyes at Tony as she warned him, "Tony act as a leader!"

* * *

Sharon reassured Eyal, "I'm not a Mossad doctor, not even a doctor, but promise I won't make matters worse. You need a simple eye flush. Water being the principal and only medicine."

As she entered the medical facility, the nurse she and Ducky had encounter came to meet them,

"Another ' _I don't need to know'_ moment. You prefer I left you alone. I cannot give you access to any drug…"

Sharon spoke, "Yes, it's another one of those moments. Thanks for understanding, Nurse Nancy. We played with tear gas and my friend needs an eye flush. Do not worry, I can properly handle it."

"How is your arm?"

"Nice clean cut. Dr. Mallard stitched it up, no problem whatsoever."

She left them alone. Eyal pulled her arm and looked at her cut. She heard him swear, laughing she warned, "Remember Eyal, I'm fluent in Hebrew."

"Why did you participate in today's action with that cut? Bacteria are always lurking and more and more difficult to fight! Sharon, don't let that get infected!"

"Sit here Daddy Warbuck and try to keep your eyes open. I need a good 15 minutes to fully dilute the chemical or pepper powder."

"There, all done. How do your eyes feel?"

"Still watery but at least the sting is gone. Thanks."

As he opened the door, he turned his head and his eyes teared up. Sharon pulled him back in, dug in her shoulder bag and handed him a pair of sunglasses.

Eyal chuckled and pushed them back, "I'll get mine. They suit my face better."

"Eyal, the walk from this building to our quarters is less than two minutes! Put the damn glasses on!"

"Did it ever dawn on you that I won't be able to put them on? A man has a wider face than a woman … biology 101!"

"Get with the 21st century!"

She handed him the glasses as she flattened them out.

"Rubber frame! Not a brand name as yours surely are but very practical one size fits all!"

As he put on the glasses, his eyes wandered. He squinted and pulled his hand to his forefront while strangely looking at Sharon's neck.

Shooting him a teasing smile, she asked, "Something wrong?"

"Headache. I get some doozies at times. Tell Tony I won't be joining the happy hours. I'm turning in early."

"Hey, I have a book from a Canadian author Ziva said you liked; A Great Reckoning by Louise Penny. I can get it for you if you want. It's disquieting … powerful … artful ... and chilling."

"Love Louise Penny. Have read most of her books. That one is her last would like to read it. I'll take you up on your offer! You read?"

"No, I pull it up on a computer screen and memorize it! Yes, I read … the paper version, the old fashion way."

Eyal laughed as he put his arm around her waist. She shivered and felt the hair on her arms stand on guard, the same reaction as the first time he so gently put his arm around her waist.

' _Welby, get over yourself. He's just being a Gentilhomme! He's not interested in your type, don't go getting your hopes up. Quinn is more his style.'_

Sharon came out of her room and handed him the book.

He asked, "Can I keep the 'all size fits all' glasses for the night. They seem to be softer on my eyes than mine. Must be the woman touch with them! My head is pounding, I don't want to add to it."

"Would you like some med? I have some Excedrin Migraine."

"No, thanks. I have a prescription for this kind of headache."

Seeing Sharon's worried expression, he added, "Don't worry, I'll be OK. It's my body telling me that I need to follow his rules. I'm not the obedient type, sometimes he forces me to listen. I need some sleep, that's all. Jet lag is cashing in!"

Sharon took his index finger, opened the book and said, "Well, for tonight let your finger do the reading. I know it seems childish, but when I want to read and have a headache I follow the words with my finger. It helps, try it if you feel like reading."

The smile and hug he gave her made her want to lose herself into his arms. She had to restrain herself.

She came close to losing it when he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Once a mom always a mom; thanks for mothering this old spy. I owe you Sharon Welby! Go and join the other, the night is young."

* * *

Getting back to Tony, she sat and waited for the questions. Ziva cornered her,

"Sharon, what's up?"

"Ziva, I borrowed your shades and gave them to Eyal. He's reading one of my books. He'll be seeing nice colors, rainbow style!"

Ziva's face fell as Tony asked, "Sharon, plain English please!"

Sharon looked around, "Where Quinn?"

Tim replied, "She turned in early. Think she was annoyed that you had left with Eyal. The woman has a crush on the guy. Don't need to be a spy to see that fact!"

"OK, hide my face so nobody will be able to read my lips. I came clean with Eyal on what we know and gave him a way to communicate with us. By the way Tim, I didn't 'leave' with him. He needed an eye flush. My pepper spray hit him full face. While I was flushing his eyes, I put fluorescent power on his index finger. Next gave him Ziva's special shades and he read the message I put on my neck. Eyal knows what I'm up to and he didn't stop me, meaning I got my in! He's presently reading my Louise Penny book, but Inspector Armand Gamache is of no importance to him. If he can safely open that book and read my briefing of what we know, he'll add to it. I stocked the left tip of the page with fluorescent power … he more he turns the page, the more he can write. Tomorrow, he'll return my/Ziva's glasses and book and we will be able to read his intel."

Tony interrupted, "You did what?"

Tim explained, "Tony, it's like invisible ink. You must have special shades or a black light to see it. Remember when you and Ziva went undercover as a couple of assassins. Ziva shades could pick up ultraviolet lights of the FBI team that was watching you both. They can also reveal ultraviolet power on anything. In the same way we find traces of latent blood in a crime scene. We spray BlueStar or Luminol. Eyal, instead of spraying is going to write and we are going to read his words as easy as we see blood. Sharon, that's brilliant."

"Not my idea … it was Ziva's!"

Tony rubbed his face in an up and down fashion. "Eyal is not the only one with a headache. You girls are way ahead of us on this. You are the feminine version of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid; you're lethal and way out of my league."

Sharon explained, "Tony, can you stop putting yourself down! Yes, this SAD affairs as you call it, is spy work at its highest level. You and Tim are not spies and are not expected/mandated to become one. If you want a job, you both have the needed talent, but some training will be necessary. It takes many years to be where Ziva and Eyal are at…"

Ziva interrupted, "Add yourself to the list Sharon. You're right up there with Eyal and me. You came up with the idea of the fluorescent powder, I just gave you my shades. If there is one thing I'm going to do is teach you how to point, shoot and kill. MI-6 is better off having you as a field officer than an extraction specialist!"

"Hold your praises, I will stumble at one point, I always do! Don't take your eyes off of me, please."

Tony smiled, "That I can and will do. Expect me to be 'in your face', Welby!"

* * *

Ziva asked, "Sharon, the words Eyal said to you, did you make any sense of them?"

"No." Looking at Tim and Tony, she asked, "Do they know?"

Ziva answered, "Tony, yes, Tim, no."

Sharon explained her encounter with Eyal, his saying that her perfume was making him mad and his phrase; _Jealousy doesn't become you. There is a natural comorbidity between sexual appetite and sexual jealousy, between the desire to fuck and the desire to kill!_

Tim seemed to be repeating Eyal's phrase over and over. Tony pocked his arm and said, "Strong words, Timmy. Don't mull over them, they won't get any softer."

"Tony, Eyal is sending Sharon a message, I'm trying to figure it out. Feel pretty much useless as is, if I can help to figure this clue, I'd sleep better tonight."

Turning toward Sharon, he said, "Think _comorbidity_ is the key word and sex must also be present in some way. Sharon, Eyal pretty much completed his medical study. You were pre-med before dropping out. Could he be talking in medical terms?"

Sharon shot Ziva a look that could kill, Tony even pushed his chair back seeing the intensity of the stare.

"Ziva, it was not me Eyal wanted to meet up with. You were his target! Him telling me I was wearing perfume meant that I wasn't the one he destined his words for. Let your life flash in front of your eyes and listen to these words; medicine; sex; fu_k; kill; jealousy; comorbidity

Tony to lighten the mood joked, "Timmy, think you are going to sleep like a baby tonight!"

Ziva spat out; "Ari was the son of Dr. Benjamin Weinstein (the undercover alias of my father, Eli David), and Dr. Hasmia Haswari, an Arab woman while they were both doctors working together at a hospital in Jerusalem. In 1994, Ari graduated from Edinburgh Medical College (the same alma mater as Ducky). Ari was a double agent for both Mossad and many terrorist groups, one of them being al-Qaeda. Ari killed Kate and I killed Ari. That pretty much covers medicine; sex; fu_k; kill; jealousy and comorbidity."

Sharon sat up and said, "You're missing one important comorbidity! Sorry Tim, we're not sleeping tonight, because you just made the breakthrough of the day!"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 - Getting organized!

_Hi, sorry for the long wait, but busy with work. Hope you like this chapter enough to review! Love hearing from readers. Here in Québec, most of our snow is gone and spring has finally gotten around to warming our faces with its sun. Hope you all have lots of sunshine in your days! Here, we missed it enormously!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Getting organized!**

Turning towards Sharon, Ziva said in despair, "Why me, what has this to do with my life story or more my nightmare of a life?"

Sharon winced, "Nothing with you personally, but Eyal is Jewish, Israeli and Mossad."

Tony carefully added, "Ziva, who do you reach out to when in a serious crisis?"

Ziva bit her lips and nodded that she understood. "I turn to a trusted Jewish and Israeli friend, Shmeil."

Sharon added, "Ziva, in no way do I want to offend you but it's a known fact that Israelis + Jewish + Mossad will turn for help towards their 'people' first. Mossad doesn't only have assets, it can always count on the help of Sayanim. ( _People abroad, recruited among the Jewish Diaspora_ ). Mossad is the only spy agency who recruits in that way…. the only one that can because of the Israelis' love for their country. The trust in their faith is over and above most nations. Eyal is not targeting you, but seeking your help. He knows how much this is going to revive painful memories, but, at this moment, his son is his priority. Don't know the man much, but for him to use you, in this way, is making me say he must be backed in a corner with no way out."

Ziva was fighting back tears, but her expression suddenly changed.

"Sharon, your asset, when is he going to meet with Avi? You are right; our enemies must be well organized for Eyal to go to this length. It just dawned on me that we might be putting both Eyal and Avi in danger if we take the boy's cell. We'll be letting the enemy know we are on to them!"

Sharon's face went blank, "Knew I'd screw up, it was just a matter of time, damn!"

Tony calmed both, "Ladies, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Sharon, your asset, get a hold of him, now."

"Tony by this time Avi has a new phone and his old one is on a plane schedule to arrive in Washington tomorrow … no today at 0800!"

Tony sternly said, "Call him, that's an order Officer Welby."

Sharon shot him an exasperated look but obeyed.

Looking at Tony's facial expressions, Ziva knew something was up. That man could not hold a secret, he just needed to _out_ the feeling of ' _I know something you don't!_ '

Sharon turned towards Tony and handed him her phone. "HE wants to talk to YOU! WTF?"

Tony took the phone and asked for a debrief of what had happened. He gave instructions that Avi was to stay on ghost protection detail and that MI-6 ( _with Mossad's OK_ ) would provide personnel to assist him. They discussed the surveillance plan and ended the conversation.

A smug Tony turned to see two pairs of eyes wanting to jump at him, he chuckled and said, "If looks could kill!"

Ziva spat out, "Tony, I don't need my eyes to kill, a simple twist of your neck will do! Care to read us in?"

"For my defense; had not planned on keeping the events from Sharon. Wanted it to be a learning experience, but as always when Mossad is in town, all hell breaks loose! When you girls told me you had called Eyal's son and asked for him to give us the cell, I realized that if Eyal had given his son the cell for them to stay in touch with Eyal's tracker (microchip)… it was a two-way deal. Us, trading his phone for an 'upgrade' would surely put both son and father in danger. I asked Tim to trace the call Sharon had made to her asset. Little Tony Dinozzo from NCIS was not in that asset's little black book and he did not want to talk to me, so I went over his head! Look, you two weren't available…. I decided to get Sharon's father to call that asset."

Sharon lifted her shoulder and loudly breathed out, "My father knows of my latest oops … great that means I'm going to be pulled out at any moment."

'Sharon, my turn to tell you to give yourself some slack! Yes, your father had some choice words, but I … well let's say… I might not be in front of the line for being an MI-6 recruit, gave him my American view of his reaction."

Sharon stopped breathing for a moment and said, "Tony, please tell me you didn't give my father a piece of your mind!? He's the chief of MI-6 in case you forgot."

"He's first your father and he wasn't acting as one. Sharon, I let one director's daughter down, not going to happen a second time. Those 'directors' need to realize their daughters' are trying 200% harder than regular officers because of the position of their dad. Don't worry, he admitted jumping the gun. We solved the problem with your Israeli asset: Avi is safe and, on Sharon's asset advise, was read in. Seems the apple didn't fall far from the tree; Avi is quite a trouper and playing his role perfectly. Girls all is well, do not worry, we have eyes on the Israeli home front. Mossad is leaving MI-6 the lead for Avi's surveillance not to be noticed."

Sharon went to Tony and gave him a hug and a friendly kiss.

"Thanks for cleaning up my mess and giving me a second chance."

"Sharon, you don't need a second chance. We all make mistakes. Hell, if Gibbs would have grounded me for all of mines, I'd be permanently glued to my desk. Mrs. … you were not alone in erring, our own special NCIS ex-Mossad agent was by your side and didn't pick up on the 'oops'. You girls are so tied up in the action and stressed out on the need to perform/succeed that you forget some 'essentials'."

Ziva nodded and agreed with Tony, "Sharon, with Tony, Gibbs and the rest of my NCIS team, I learned/accepted that I am more an investigator that a spy. You, on the other hand, are the same as Eyal, 100% spy. I'm giving you the best advice Gibbs and Tony gave me; accept that you can make errors that you are not expected to be perfect and that you can't make all that is bad, good."

"Still my shortcoming could have killed Eyal and Avi, that's a fact!"

Tony upped his tone, "Sharon Welby, you work with a team, we help/cover each other! I was with Quinn when you stumbled upon Eyal's son being implicated. Had I been present, I would have picked you up on your error. It was presented to me after the facts. Experience my little Grasshoppers, you'll get to where I am, do not worry! Let me give you my version of what happened; Tim drilled down, triangulate the three missions for clues and came up with a possibility. You girls verified McHacker's theory by calling Avi. That is where, **both of you** , put your 'mommies' emotions to on and forgot the basis of protecting a witness. Tim, I will need to talk with, he has no excuse … except maybe being impressed by our visiting spies! Girls, am I wrong?"

Both Sharon and Ziva rolled their eyes at him, but admitted, "Bull's eye, Tony."

Tim winced and admitted, "Yes, I consider Sharon and Eyal … even Ziva well above my skill level on these 'spy mission' matters."

Tony shook his index at Tim and replied, "Well let this be a learning experience; nobody is above making a mistake and as a teammate you should/could have pointed it out."

* * *

He continued, "Now, back to the case. Sharon, you're up with the missing co…. well co … something.

Tim added, "comorbidity, Tony!"

"Yes, McDic, Comorbidity. By the way … what does it mean?"

Tim mockingly replied, "Big and complicated word meaning the simultaneous presence of two chronic diseases or conditions in a patient. Like the comorbidity of anxiety and depression in Parkinson's disease"

"Thanks Tim, I'll sleep better tonight knowing that. No, I won't! Sharon care to expose why we aren't going to get some sleep tonight."

"Look, now that I had time to think of it and with what I just learned, I'm having doubts..."

Tim replied in a stern voice, startling Tony, "Never second guest yourself because you are still shaken from a previous wrongdoing!"

Sharon breathed hard and said, "It might be better to wait for Eyal to give us the real picture. Mine could hurt people… Ziva…"

Ziva replied, "Sharon, I can handle it. I prefer we err and act than wait and err … deadly! I'm with you, Eyal's clues are targeting me, well not me, but my troubled family. There's a reason."

"OK, here goes; A person knew to drill down on Avi and most important had the secret codes to control Eyal's devise. I trust Ziva did not let the secret of the microchip slip. Eyal's charades are pointing us to ' _who did it_ '. It can only be somebody very close to Ziva, Eyal, or a person close to Eli David (Ziva's father)."

Ziva felt she needed to add, "Not my side of the family, they are all dead; Eli, Tali, Ari, Rivka ( _Ziva's mom not Eyal's boss_ ) and Hasmia Haswari. On Eyal's side, his twin, Ilan Bodnar is dead leaving Eyal's adopted parents, they are not involved believe me! Normal people and must be 75-80 years old. Eyal's ex., Hanna, can't even see a gun without breaking out in hives and hates and I mean HATES the Mossad. Plus, she would never implicate Avi in some sort of revenge on Eyal, to dangerous. Sorry, Sharon, dead end!"

Sharon twisted her lips and said, "Maybe not. The file I was given, by MI-6, to prepare to meet this NCIS team, mentioned Ziva replaced a certain Kate Todd. Sadly, the story that had gotten Ziva to NCIS was well documented in that file. What can I say; MI-6 goes deep when documenting a mission. It was written that Kate, at one point, could have killed Ari Haswari. She was stopped by the sadness in his eyes. MI-6 had a couple of photos of Ari and there was no sadness or empathy in that man's eyes."

Nobody was following Sharon, especially Ziva, "Sharon, what does Kate and Ari have to do with Eyal and Avi's situation!?"

* * *

Smiling Sharon added, "Because Ari's photos jotted my memory! A couple of years ago, on a mission, I had met up with a very handsome Mossad officer posing, like I, as a Hamas mole. He and I, well…. we hit it off for a couple of weeks. His name was Nathan. He looked very much like, the now dead, Ari Haswari. I was intrigued enough to compare the photos of both men. I concluded that they looked alike but that it couldn't be the same person. Ari was dead when I met Nathan. Plus my Nathan was 'likable', Ari Haswari looked like a deranged Svengali. Didn't make anything out of it at the time, just that the resemblance was striking. Summed it up to the fact that to non-natives, many Israelis look alike. Tim's words made me 'rewind' my observation and look at the resemblance of Nathan and Ari in a different way … well … see for yourself; Tim can you put the pictures I have in my iPod on screen?"

Tony glared, "Sharon, you were told to give all phones to Quinn!"

"Not a phone… iPod."

A smiling Tim explained, "She's right, it's like a game console. You can play apps or listen to music. You can have access to the internet, but no calls! She did not 'disobey', it's not a phone!"

Sharon added, "Quinn and Gibbs asked for our phones, not our gadgets. I'm a Bond's girl … we love our gadgets and always have many on us! Tim, can you put the photos up on screen?"

Tony warned his troupe. "Guys, be careful, we are in the open. Quinn or Eyal could join us at any time. Tim can you rapidly erase any trace if you pull those up on screen."

"Not a problem, Boss … euh Tony… Boss…"

Tony smiled, "Loved that you called me Boss, but prefer that be left for Gibbs's. Tony is fine with me!"

* * *

Tim put up multiple pictures of Nathan and Ari.

Ziva's eyes were tearing up prompting Tony to put his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she leaned on him. Suddenly, she shot up,

"Sharon, damn … you are right; there are two Ari's. Those pictures are not of the same man, but the resemblance is ….. The clues and the NCIS missions Eyal threw at us, they all pointed towards families, father-daughter-son relationships, darkness, lies, deaths. Ilan, Eyal's twin did try to warm me of me not seeing the whole picture but I only wanted him dead… I should have listened. Eyal is also trying to tell me the same thing; Comorbidity. It could mean; Ari and Sharon's Nathan, another set of good and bad twins, like Eyal and Ilan. That meaning I still have one brother that is alive. This is chilling my blood and I've seen and live through a lot!"

Tim interrupted, "Sharon, you didn't know the details of those missions. How could you have deduced that long time dead Ari was involved? I admit you spies are impressive, but I don't believe you have a crystal ball mind!"

Sharon smiled and explained, "You, when you mentioned that Eyal and I had medical training. It struck me that those three missions involved rogue doctors; Dr. Elain Burns, Dr. Harper Dearing (didn't practice but Ziva mentioned he was a screwed badass that had a doctorate in phycology), Eli David studied as a doctor and was undercover as one when Ari was conceived. Tim, your words got me thinking of my first impression of Ari versus the Nathan I knew…. they were also both doctors… Like Mr. Gibbs says _'There is no such thing as a coincidence!'_ Eyal's word 'comorbidity' sealed it all and it hit me; Nathan could be Ari's twin!"

Ziva responded, "Sharon … that means I killed your Nathan."

Sharon quickly corrected, "He was never **my** Nathan. Found him cute and we shared a safe house on a common mission. We hit it off but went our separate ways once the mission was over. Didn't hear of him again and didn't expect to."

Ziva continued, "So many questions are turning around in my head and sadly some old questions are finding answers. Wish my father was still alive!"

Tony asked, "Ziva, do you know of a friend, a family member or just someone that could confirm this MOS ( _mother of secrets_ )?"

"No, but the more I think of it, the more I'm certain this is my father's doing. He drilled into me to always, always have a backup plan. When Ari went rogue on him, he made certain he'd be disposed of. Didn't matter … he had the other one as a backup!"

Tony replied, "OK, if it makes sense to Ziva, I'll go along with the idea of twin Aris'. Eyal's tracker, Ziva, do you think both Aris' could have the codes?"

Ziva winced, "Yes, my brother was Eli's 'second in command' on this microchip plan. I'm concluding, Ari 2 would have had access to the codes as Ari 1 had. I'm now guessing, 7 people, not 6, were carrying those chips. If Ari2 still has his chip, he, with the right codes, can control Eyal and I'm guessing Avi, Eyal's son, is a hostage, to secure Eyal's collaboration."

Tim asked, "Ziva, if this is real, do you think your brothers' knew about each other?"

Ziva closed her eyes, "Not sure they both knew of each other but at least one knew of the other."

Tony and Tim's faces were a greyish color. Tony closed his eyes and said,

"I need to send this to Gibbs. We can't be going gun hoe into the night with only presumptions! Girls wait here. Tim keep that iPod and come with me. If we meet someone; you have a touch of the stomach flu. I'm helping you 'walk it off'. We clear?"

"Yes!"

Sharon asked, "Tony are we sure no eyes and ears are one us?"

"Don't worry. FBI and NCIS assured me that this place is more than clean. It's the only place they can guarantee so don't want you discussing the case in your quarters. FBI searched our quarters but cannot guarantee 100% that they are not bugged. This and my next location, they can."

Tim asked, "And where would that be?"

"The throne room!"

Tim whispered, "You secured a communication line **in the bathrooms**!"

"What can I say; I used my _head_ or in this case _the head_!"

All rolled their eyes at Tony.

* * *

An hour later, Tony and Tim were back. 'Girls, Gibbs and Ducky want me to tell you _, 'one hell of a profiling job.'_ We can't be certain of your theory but Ducky is sold to it. For him it explains a lot; one Ari had a soft spot for Kate and the other Ari couldn't care less for Kate. Couldn't transfer them the pictures, the transfer could not be 100% secured. Meaning Abby can't analyse the photos of the two Aris'. Gibbs concluded that if one Ari is alive, we have a hell of a problem; the man is in for a gigantic _coup_! Ziva, were you, at one point, read-in on his last mission, be it Mossad or Hamas!?"

"Sorry, no. We're working completely blind. Can't even say if he's attached to a terrorist cell!"

Tony said, "Like Sharon just did, going to out my thoughts; he's on his own. Eight years ago, the man had a mother of a plan and was willing to have his own brother killed for it to succeed. Gibbs was marked to kill Ari 1 but the fact that it was Ziva that pulled the kill shot, made his plan abort. Don't know why or how, but his big ' _score_ ' could no longer happen. It must be personal, lucrative, rewarding and a worthwhile 'projet'! No terrorist cell would wait that long to strike again. Plus, I always thought that Ari went way overboard with making our team's life miserable by targeting Abby, Duchy, Gerald and in the end killing Kate only because Gibbs, in Ari's eyes, reminded him of Eli David! Make Gibbs suffer to revenge himself from his father … something just wasn't right. Today, we might be seeing tiny parts of the real iceberg!"

Ziva outed, "Why now, why leave 8 years pass. We should wait for Eyal's explanations with the fluorescent powder in Sharon's book."

Sharon looked defeated, "Eyal, doesn't know. If he did, he would have given us clues of the 'What' and not the 'Who'. Standard spy protocol, Mrs. David–get to the point using the shortest 'line' possible! Sadly, you can forget about my plan. It was doomed from the start; Ari #1 and # 2 were very capable snippers…."

Ziva interrupted, "Shit… if he's watching from a building nearby with a snipper's rifle powerful scope, we're f_cked. Such a scope can read ultraviolet powder!"

Sharon added. "That's why Eyal got a bit personal with me. He made for the message I had written on my neck to be hidden from a possible snipper on the lookout. Damn, he must think I'm clueless, better an idiot!"

Ziva consoled Sharon, "We are facing a very intelligent born again Mossad/Hamas/Al-Qaeda terrorist. Ari was all of that and more! Sharon, you are right; Eyal is as stuck as we are and will not think a spy who is working blind and trying to help is an idiot! We need to stop getting down on ourselves and live up to this challenge. My brother … more brothers had a Jekyll and Hyde personality and were very intelligent. To beat the last remaining Ari, we will need to outfox a very prepared jackal!"

Sharon's face shot up, "Ziva, your glasses, shades whatever…. They can spot a snipper's laser pointer?"

Ziva's dark eyes glowed, "Yes, but you gave them to Eyal. We can't very well drop in and fetch them … don't know if you noticed, but it's late or early morning!"

Tony stood up, "Ziva is right; people, we need to thread carefully here. This team is supposed to be sleeping … hard and stressful work tomorrow. It won't seem 'natural' to an onlooker if we chitchat all night. A diversion is needed, preferable one that will make it look natural for Sharon to drop by Eyal and fetch the wanted shades!"

Ziva snickered at Sharon, "Girl, you might very well get up and personal with Eyal…. that he wants it or not!"

To be continued,


	8. Chapter 8 - AAA: An Ari Alert

_Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. I had a couple of dog agility competitions so training my K9 friends was a priority. Thanks for the reviews really appreciated. For my story, I try to stay 'to the facts' as much as possible but I admit to stretching reality a bit with the snipper scope reading fluorescent writing in the last chapter. It's impossible, I know. I got the idea from a video game my son was playing. Sorry, if I made some readers uncomfortable with impossible facts._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – AAA: An Ari Alert!**

Tony spoke, "I have an idea for a diversion; we'd go clubbing to shake off the effects of our first 101 Terrorist training. It will permit me to get acquainted with Sharon and Eyal. I'll invite Quinn. I know the lady hates the Club I'm going to suggest … she should say no."

Ziva added, "Pretty sure Eyal can't leave the base."

Sharon joined in, "I'm with you Ziva, but think Tony just gave me an in to retrieve your shades."

Tony answered, "MI-6 + 1, NCIS -1!"

Ziva shot Tony a piecing stare.

A proud Tony turned towards Tim, "McClubbing come."

"Why do you need me?"

With a teasing look, Tony said, "Well, you're 'teacher's pet'. She'll say yes if she sees her Timmy is in need of some down time!"

Tim rolled his eyes at Tony, "She's going to smell your ruse a mile away. It's your style!"

"Hadn't thought of it in that way, but since we need to 'act' normal, that's how it must go down. Quinn will say yes or no; we'll plan accordingly."

Sharon stated, "I'll invite Eyal before you talk to Quinn. By now if we're being watched, our Peeping Tom knows I have an interest in the guy."

Tony whistled and added, "Love a woman that can assume and not be rueful about her feelings! Go do your thing, Welby!"

* * *

He had noticed by Ziva's reactions that she was closely following Sharon's handling of her interest in Eyal Lavin. He hoped the openness these two demonstrated would rub off on his long-time 'unreachable' love interest. Their 'relationship' had advanced more in these last few days than in the years he'd known Ziva. Maybe it was seeing how out-front and open Eyal and Sharon were about their attraction to one another or that he was no more her colleague but her boss; probably a mix of both. Some gains, yes, but the battle was far from won. He dreamed Ziva would realize he was ready to commit in a meaningful relationship with her. He could only hope that seeing one of her compatriots, who was as guarded and had been hurt as much (maybe more) than herself, take a step in the unknown and unpredictable relationship world, would wake up the cupid in her!

He came out of his reverie at hearing Tim's voice,

"Tony… Tony … are we waiting for Sharon or we head directly to Quinn's?"

"Sorry was lost in my thoughts! We wait. Prefer Sharon ask Eyal if he's joining us."

* * *

Sharon, as she was walking towards Eyal's room, was trying to get her heart rate under control, ' _Welby, what's with you? The guy is a spy, you've worked with spies all your life; dated some, played some and hated many! Why is Eyal Lavin different? He's been around, he's something to look at and know its … Mossad … you usually despise that kind! Like the song says; he's a man, he's just a man, what's different?'_

Lost in her thoughts, a slight brush on her shoulder sent her into protective mode. In a flash, she ducked and sent somebody or something over her shoulder and finished her move by sticking her knife in the nearest mass available.

Hearing Hebrew curses, she cringed, "EYAL….WTF"

Pulling himself against the wall and rubbing his forehead, he said,

"I can see MI-6 are well trained in self-defense. Hell, I'm a foot taller and you succeeded in pinning me to the floor before I said _hi_!"

Sliding down next to him, she laughed, "I'm always very guarded when in unfamiliar quarters. Plus, Daddy, a martial art master, trained both his girls in more than the basic training MI-6's get at Fort Monckton. This place, Quantico is … well … it's Quantico! Hope I didn't hurt you?"

"Only my ego … and that for a man is worse than a cracked rib!"

"Sorry, can't kiss and make that better. Nevertheless, I do have an offer ( _Eyal's eyes opened wide as she rolled her eyes at him_ ); what would you say of a night out? We need to let loose after today's training and decided it would be fun to go clubbing. Would you like to join us?"

Pulling her face next to his, he whispered, "I'd prefer you'd kiss me … it WILL make it better, believe me!"

Pulling back, Sharon closed her eyes and carefully worded, "The whisk of another woman's perfume is a bit of a turn off."

The eyes Eyal shot her felt as if he had swung a dagger at her heart. She could feel the pain he was trying to suppress. All she wanted to do was cuddle and whisper _'I'm so sorry'_ while kissing him.

Shaking herself back to reality she said, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings. To make it up, I'll have the first dance with you. Come with us. It'll be fun!"

"Sorry can't. I'm still fighting a migraine and it's winning as we speak."

"Jeeeezzzzzz and I just knocked your head on the floor. Eyal, you must…"

Looking at him getting up and using the wall to steady himself, she decided it was time to take matters into her hands.

"Come with me Casanova. You're going to get a special massage. MI-6 didn't only teach me to fight!"

"I'm OK. Go, join your friends and have some fun! Quinn told me your simulation is one tough piece of work. Better the team be in good spirits!"

"Not just yet…."

She stretched out a hand and he surprised her by accepting the invitation.

As they entered his room, she asked to call Tony. He handed her a cell.

"Why did you get to keep your phone?"

"Like you just said; I'm sleeping with the teacher and that's getting me special passes. What can I say, some women can appreciate a real man!"

"Being a real man doesn't mean you sleep with 100 girls. It means you fight for one girl even when 99 others are chasing you..."

Her answer came quickly and as soon as it was out, she wanted to take it back. What was it with Eyal Lavin that made her so reactive?!

He pinched his lips, shook his head and added, "Before you give me the rest of the quote, I'll finish it; _Being a male is the matter of birth, being a man is the matter of age, but being a gentleman is a matter of choice._ Want you to know; I'm always a gentleman, Mrs. Welby."

"Let's put this strange conversation on hold. I need to call Tony. Eyal, you wouldn't, by any chance, have Tony's room extension? I only have his cell!"

"Not proud of you, Officer Welby; that's basic 101 spy work! It's 3598.

He signed that he was going to the bathroom.

* * *

Tony answered, "Sharon, what's taking so long? Interesting phone number…"

"Tim is not the only teacher's pet!" She rapidly explained what had happened with Eyal.

Tony in a desperate voice said, "OK, make that 'special TLC' quick. I'm going to Quinn's quarters. Try to get back without killing an FBI agent or a Marine!"

* * *

As Eyal came out, she gently pulled him to the bed and asked him to lie down.

With a sly smile, he said, "That's usually my line!"

"Eyal, quit the sexual battering. I'll rephrase: For your massage, would you prefer sitting or lying down?"

Eyal couldn't stop a laughter attack and Sharon joined him. They both rapidly came to their senses.

Eyal spoke, "I'm sorry, really! You have to admit; your words could be interpreted in a very 'special' way!"

"I admit, but I meant and still do; how would you like your neck rub?"

"I know, Love, I know! I would prefer lying down, thanks."

He smiled at noticing her reaction to him calling her 'Love'. He wanted to say; ' _Girl, I'd get up close and personal with you in a flash, but I'm presently in one hell of a bind! Counting on Ziva's and your spy skills to help me out. You girls need to pull a miracle! I can only give a couple of pieces of a 5000-piece puzzle. Being watched by one living dead and a very qualified one at that. He's the best spy and trained killer I've encountered. Worst of all, he was trained by a sadistic and has little time to live; the man has nothing to lose and his heart is filled with revenge! Officer Welby hope your deduction and profiling skills are as good as your flirting routines!',_ but he had to settle for,

"Not that I don't trust you, but what kind of massage do you have in mind?

"Your headache is probably due to muscle spasms or tension. A massage in the neck and shoulder regions will help relax and loosen the sub-occipital. That's the muscles attached to the base of your skull."

She touched the back of his head but he intercepted and guided her hand to his lips and sensually kissed it.

"I know … have more years of medical studies than you have!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she continued, "The tension travels up through the back of the head and into the eye area. The best type of massage for that situation is deep tissue therapy. I'll be applying slow strokes, using deep finger pressure and applying it to specific areas in your neck. I'll concentrate on the muscles where the tension is. Eyal, I'm properly trained, don't worry."

"Massage therapy … always a valuable tool in a spy's arsenal for turning an asset, target or honey trapping!"

Sharon winked, "Lavin, I'm not the honey trapping type and yes, it served me well for turning assets. I use it mostly for making agents comfortable when I'm extracting them. Eyal, you want one or not. You're stalling!"

"Right, my dear, I am! Look, I not only want one, I need it bad. Hell, I'm having a tough time thinking straight! It's just that…"

Smiling, she glided her hand on the side of his face, "Like many spies and men, you can't stand being at the receiving end. Here's what I tell spies who have the same problem; ' _instead of holding down a closed door and suffer alone from being tired, bruised, shot or banged up, turn around. You'll see many open windows where helping hands can come through. The help I'm offering is needed and there for you to grab … make it easier for this responder to give it freely.'_ Eyal, I know it's hard to practice acceptance when you deeply wish things were different. The truth is; sometimes we can't change our reality. I'd prefer stepping into a door than a window."

"You English do have a wonderful way with words. Officer Welby, the door is open!"

* * *

To that he lied down and Sharon signaled him to roll on his stomach. She then saddled him. As she expected, he tensed up.

"Relax, I'm not going to rape you!"

"The way you pulled me over your shoulder, you'd probably have me at your mercy in the crack of a finger! Ohhhhh woman, that feels good!"

"Relax! If you manage to do only that, I'm guessing half of your pain will disappear! Never seen a person with such tense muscles!"

It took a couple of minutes for him to relax. That, for Sharon, was a victory; the man trusted her.

Finishing up, she realized Eyal was truly zoned out. Sharon preferred he'd be conscious before she left.

She whispered, "Officer Eyal Lavin, I'll now be going for the kill!"

Easily finding his sub-occipital group ( _it lies underneath the back of the skull, in a line from ear to ear_ ) and applying the right pressure, she knew it would bring on a delicious soporific sensation.

He hadn't made a sound in fifteen minutes or so but suddenly groaned with relief as he said, "Oh, that's a good spot."

"And that's the end. Hope you're feeling a bit better."

"Sharon, thanks. Tension and headache are all but gone!"

"Eyal, it's late and we might not go clubbing, could I … well ' _borrow_ ' my book. Don't feel like sleeping…"

"No problem, I won't be reading tonight. The fact that I will be able to get some sleep is a miracle!"

He went to his bedside and returned with the book and glasses.

"Here, since you 'cured' my migraine, won't be needing your shades. Thanks again!"

As she reached for the book, the man caught her hand, pulled her to him and engaged in a kiss, she responded. He was the first to break it off.

"Sharon, I usually finish what I start, but … look ….I'm sorry…."

"Hey, don't fret. I know; not the time or place. We were tasked with a training mission and it has to come first."

"A rain check?"

"Why not"

With his fingers, he lingered on the contour of her face and whispered,

" _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux_."

" _Le Petit Prince …_ one of my favorite books."

"You read a lot?

"As much as I can… I stay away from spy novels… Can't stand reading how most writers imagine our way of living!"

Giving her a mocking smile, he venture, "I have read all of John le Carré's novels and he has the Circus's work habits pretty much nailed!"

"David Cornwell was not MI-6 but MI-5. His work for MI-5 was reflected in his first novel, _Call for the Dead_ , published under a pseudonym to protect his identity. One of Cornwell's tasks was to "vet" individuals to ensure that they posed no security risk. _The Spy Who Came in from the Cold_ was a hit and le Carré (Cornwell) had to resign from the secret service. He was and still is an angry man. In the decades since his first novel, his politics have become more overt and more leftwing. What he writes about is British intelligence in the 1950s and 60s, the cold war years. Eyal, we've moved on … he stayed in the past."

He stepped closer and added, "I don't believe everything I read, don't worry!"

Smiling she added, "I can get you an autographed copy of his next book. You'll be happy; the Circus is back!"

Eyal shot her a puzzled look, "Didn't you just give him the thumbs down?"

"No, gave you the straight facts. I'm his proofreader for his last book. Another of my father's creative punishments! Did you think British Intelligence would leave him write the truth?!"

"Well, well… I'd like that. Could you also arrange for a meeting with the guy? Sharon, I admit; I like his way of writing and admire the man he personifies … well if it's his real persona!"

"It is … take my word for it! A meeting can be arranged. He'll be thrilled … but be careful, you might end up in his next book! Eyal, I'll have to clear this with Daddy dearest, would it be a problem?"

"Sharon, this would be strictly personal. You have my word, I will not be acting as a Mossad officer … just forget I asked, way too complicated! Don't want to put you in any kind of…"

"No, I can see you are sincere. When our mission is done, I'll arrange a meeting. He's a rich but lonely man, you're a handsome but lonely man; you two will have many conversion starters!"

Eyal perked up, "You find me handsome?"

"As if you hadn't noticed!"

Again, he stepped closer, "Lady, you need to get out of here if you want a chance at hitting the dance floor. Have one for me, OK?"

"What would you like, Mr. Lavin?"

"A romantic waltz, a cheeky cha-cha or a sexy salsa … as long as you're thinking of me while dancing!"

He shot her a sly smile. She wanted to pull his very attractive face to her and passionately kiss him!

She came up very close and breathed down the opening of his V-neck t-shirt,

"That's a promise."

"Get out now … please!"

* * *

As she stepped out, Ziva was about to knock on the door.

"Sharon, it's a go. Quinn thanked us, but won't be joining our group. Think she's going to pay our man a visit. I'm guessing he isn't coming … making the coast clear for Quinn!"

Ziva sensed Sharon tensing up at her words.

"Sharon, did something go down between you and Eyal?"

"Damn! Ziva, I can't help feeling something for him. I allowed myself to give into those feelings, even though my mind was screaming to get out—and fast…."

"You guys didn't…"

"No, he put a stop to our kiss. Ziva, I can't, no won't, don't … hell, I can't fall for a spy…. He's one attractive man and as I often do, thought I'd kill some downtime with having a hit-and-run relationship with him, but…."

"Sharon, I had warned you! Eyal is a special, very special person. For personal reasons, he closed his heart to love a long time ago. If you, in any way, awoke that dormant side, you are in for one roller-coaster ride. I can say this; with him, you're in or you're out, do not play with his heart. You have feelings, true feelings, for the guy, go for it. He's worth it, I can vouch for that. You only want sex, get out of his life. I will claw your eyes out if you hurt him in any way. We clear?"

Sharon swallowed hard, "Heard you loud and clear! Ziva, he's not the only one that put up a wall between himself and love!"

Ziva eyes shifted to the floor as she replied, "Tell me about it…. hate those imaginary walls!"

Sharon put her hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Girl, the more I know of you, the more I realize you and I, in many aspects, are like two peas in a pod. My turn for some relationship advice; If you don't give Tony a fighting chance, I'll claw **your** eyes out!"

"I love your tuff love style; we watch each other's back OK?"

* * *

"That's a better solution than eye clawing … but I would have loved to witness a chick fight; Ninja versus Forensic. Should be something to watch!"

Ziva and Sharon turned to see a very proud Tony with the most annoying smile plastered on his face.

Sharon approached while Ziva stayed back, "Tony, you do realize if ever we fight, it's going to be till death do us apart. Boss, it's your job to see that it never happens … you are not dealing with playful teenagers … remember! You need to think as a boss now, not a teasing colleague! By the way, well done! You just stepped up, spy style, without being noticed by two well-trained spies!"

Tony's face changed color as he stuttered, "Compliment and point taken, Officer Welby, thanks. OK, back to the present; girls, let's move. Clubs are not all-nighters in Washington. If we want to have some fun&talk, it's time to get out!"

As they were returning to their rooms Ziva asked Tony, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to give me hope…."

"Tony, I'm about to be pulled into another one of my family's death spirals… I might not get out sound of mind and body!"

"Ziva, I've told you many times that I'd take you and ALL your special packages. I realize you need to come to terms with many things in your life before the 'commitment' part, but Ziva, did you ever think that you might never come to terms with your past and miss a damn good and bright future. Not going to pressure you in any way … just think about what I said, please?"

Ziva was surprised at Tony's tone of voice and seriousness. He didn't, as she expected, at the end, throw in a smart Alec joke to lighten the atmosphere. ' _What's with Tony? Did Sharon share what was said between us. Damn, if she did, I'll do some eye clawing before she gets to share another secret…._ Or m _aybe it's Tony realizing I prefer a straight shooter than a joker… I need to talk with Sharon!"_

Tony brought Ziva back to reality, "Ziva … did she speak the truth about the 'fighting'?"

"If we both have reasons to lose our composure and fight … yes, she spoke the truth. Spies do not fight against each other, it's an unwritten rule … you fight - you die! You should know… Tony."

Tony winced at Ziva bringing back the memory of him killing, in self-defense, Michel Rivkin, her then Mossad Israeli boyfriend.

"Sadly… I get it"

* * *

He rapidly changed the subject by bringing up their agenda for the night,

"Sharon wait up, is there a particular club you would like to revisit?"

"Tony, the clubs I visit while in Washington are not the places where we can…"

Tony rapidly grabbed her hand and simulated dancing while whispering to her ears, " _Welby, look where you are before you speak … not the time to mention MI-6's 'dead drop' places!"_

She joked at Tony being an impatient 'Clubber' so to explain their actions to whoever could be watching or listening in.

Again, Tony Dinozzo had succeeded in stopping her from committing another of her 'oops'. She was a trained assassin, a very capable forensic operative and a level-headed extreme extraction specialist, but could not handle the simple task of being covert in a one on one conversation!

Tony swung Sharon around and she had to duck to avoid bumping into a surprised Quinn.

"You guys didn't leave yet or did you decide to take the 'clubbing' to Quantico? My advice; get out while you can and have a fun night!"

Sharon, while brushing herself off, said,

"You want to score with our Israeli spy? He's candy for the eyes, isn't he?"

Tony grabbed Sharon's shoulder and pointed her to march towards her room,

"Officer Welby, why don't you go pamper yourself for our night out then join us at the gate? Ziva and I are ready. While you're at it, pull Tim out of his room… My guess; he's having a wardrobe meltdown."

From the pressure, he was putting on her arm, Sharon opted not to argue.

* * *

Quinn shot Tony a shy smile and instead of going towards Eyal's room she retreated to her own.

Tony rolled his eyes as he spoke to Ziva,

"Damn, 101 terrorist training is a walk in the park compared to keeping Sharon Welby under control. I'm starting to understand her father a whole lot better! She can sometimes be…"

"Tony, I should not be telling you this, but she has feelings for Eyal … real feelings, not just the hit-and-run kind. And knowing Eyal, she's the type that can get under his skin…"

"Don't worry, WE ALL noticed! Hell, they barely know each other…. Though Mossad officers were the 'no strings attached sex' kind of guys while on missions ... well, that's what I was told from one of your own!"

Ziva winced and had to hold herself from outright laughing!

"Eyal Lavin is special, he's not your typical Kidon or Mossad."

"Great … could you explain, at this time, where you stand; typical, exceptional or plain non-explainable!"

"Let's say: The harder you'll work at it, the luckier you could get!"

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, "That one you'd get right! Come on my untamable Shew, we have a night of carnal delights ahead of us!"

* * *

They finally decided for 'Poppa's Club'. The bar was close to the base, offered live entertainment, dancing and pool tables. The noisy 'sport and chicken wings' kind of bar was perfect for them being able to discuss their 'what to do next' plans. Sharon and Ziva had lectured Tony and Tim on techniques to adopt to stop a trained observer from reading their lips.

As they settled at a table, Tim asked, "Ziva, what was Ari's role at the Mossad, his specialty? We all know he was a snipper and maybe a mole."

"For most of his career, he was deep undercover in the Hamas ranks. There, he was their sniper extraordinaire and doctor. Guys, he's a very capable operative."

Tim nodded and added, "A sniper … it's a very lucrative career … well … way of living. We encountered some in our investigations and they all had very lavish lifestyles."

Sharon shared, "Yes, but they live in the shadows; not to be seen or heard. Their life expectancy is short, don't know of any who stayed active past their forties. The ones who live finish their career by selling off their clients lists and retire incognito. It's a voluntary witness protection program. Yes, they have money, but can't share it with many!"

Tony was twirling a pretzel and it was annoying Ziva. She delicately put her hand on his and squeezed. He immediately stopped. Sharon and Tim laughed at seeing Tony's reaction.

Sharon dared, "See somebody is a good boy when mama gets annoyed!"

"Not a good boy, I need that hand! People, the case…. Ari 2, what could be his motive?"

Sharon added, "His motive **s** … there are surely many, not the first avenue we should take. The 'why now' question should give us more answers. Maybe there's a VIP he needs to take down … as you said Ziva; he's a snipper. We can easily get the 'guest list' at Quantico for the next days or weeks."

Tim spoke, "Sharon … that's it! He's a 'dead' snipper, he can kill and nobody will be looking for him. Imagine the money he can make! He can pretty much guaranty his clients' perfect 'murders' and in the end, retire in a safe place."

Ziva's face fell and Tony bowed to Tim as he said, "Think our little Timmy just stumble upon a very plausible avenue!"

Tony continued, "OK, let's put it all together; Gibbs killed Ari1 but the guy had a twin; Ari2; Ari2 could have framed Gibbs to kill Ari1 (we don't have a motive for that killing), Ari2 was 'reborn' as a covert high class killer for hire and is currently holding Eyal Lavin and his son as hostages. A dead killer for hire, I can see many people wanting that kind of service."

Sharon interrupted, "No, he could not risk offering his services to all. The man needs to stay underground (dead), that's his Ace of Spade! My guess; he was offered a very lucrative deal, Ari1 didn't want anything to do with the deal and Ari2 had Ari1 killed. He's been executing contracts ever since. Ziva, I'm going to write a possible client, you do the same."

Tim asked, "Can I play?"

Sharon laughed, "Sure, the more the merrier!"

Tony preferred being the master of ceremony. He read the three notes; Russia, Russia and Israel

The three smiled as Tony asked, "OK people, care to share? I'm clueless!"

Ziva got close to Tony and said, "Think; who died on November 23, 2006, just a few months after Ari1 was killed?"

Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva, "How should I know?"

Sharon answered, "One ex-FSB and Poutine opponent; Alexander Litvinenko'. He went down 'Kidon' style."

Tony was fast to reply, "Yes, I recall, but he was poisoned not shot!"

Ziva explained, "A killer for hire is just that; a killer! His orders are to get the job done. Ari is a doctor, he'd know how to properly poison a person and leave no evidence. Alexandre Litvinenko's death is still not resolved. Many leads and many accusations were put forward but all were _dead_ ends!"

Sharon added, "Maybe because it was just that; a dead end … a dead person, a ghost, committed the crime! Think we just stumble upon one major killing streak and I could be solving some as I speak! Ziva, if we are on the right track, your brother is one talented assassin and his boss is one of the best poker face of all times!"

Tony calmed all and looked at Tim, "OK, I know why the girls voted for Russia, that means you're the one who wrote Israel. Why?"

Tim joined in, "Not sure of my logic so please don't laugh. Just a couple of days ago, I was looking at an Al-Jazeera documentary ' _What Killed Arafat_ '. Maybe Ari Haswari wanted vengeance, not only from Mossad, but Israeli's government in general. The dates also fit well–it would have been his first hit! Ari1 was still alive and as Sharon just said, maybe brothers didn't see eye to eye on becoming 'paid assassins'. It would give us a motive for Ari2 arranging for Ari1 to die."

* * *

Again, Ziva's face went blank. Sharon and Tony had to steady her!

Sharon was also shaking.

Tony pleaded, "Please girls, I only have two hands. Won't be able to hold up if you both faint on me. What did Tim's words conjure in those spy mind of yours!"

Ziva answered, "Conjured ... nothing, proved plenty! In July 2012, the University of Lausanne in Switzerland found traces of polonium. A rare, highly radioactive element, on Arafat's personal belongings. This can't be happening… SHARON!"

Sharon added for Tony and Tim who were not following, "Polonium…. the same poison that killed Alexander Litvinenko. For Litvinenko, MI-6 was named as a possible suspect. For Arafat, it was said that the Mossad used polonium when ordering murders. Ziva, do you realize the importance of what we might have stumbled upon. Ari2 is in payback mode, getting revenged on spy agencies who 'used' him while he's making tons of money!"

Ziva turned towards Tony, "Tony, this needs to go vertical. NCIS alone cannot handle the situation. All spy agencies must be notified…"

"Wait! Girls, breathe in, breathe out. Know those little minds of yours are inventoring all non-solved political or public figure deaths and solving them. But you both need to realize that we have absolutely no proof of what we are conjuring up. We can't go to CIA or MI-6 with the line ' _Hey, think we just solved at least two political 'murders'. It's a dead ex-Mossad-Kidon-Hamas terrorist, half-brother of one of us and he's working for the Russian president since 2005.'_ We do that and I can safely say Eyal's kid is dead as soon as we speak. You are both spies … now would be the time to do your job. Tim and I will help as much as we can, but girls, we are on your turf!"

Ziva took Sharon's hand, "Tony's right. Sharon, we need to work this as a mission … a real DDD with no agency backing!"

Sharon's voice quivered as she answered,

"I'm with you but this is one hell of a situation. I can safely say MI-6 would never appoint me to this kind of mission!"

"Sharon … he's my brother! If I can do it, you surely can!"

Tim asked, "DDD?"

Both Sharon and Ziva replied, "Dark, Dangerous and Deadly!"

* * *

Tony stood up for his teammates to look at who was approaching.

Ziva and Sharon both said in a cooing voice, "Eyal?"

Tony's shoulders went down as he said, "What do Mossad officers have that I don't?"

Eyal smiled and replied, "It's a need to know thing!"

Sharon asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, darling ( _all heads and eyes turned towards Sharon_ ) that TLC you graced me with made my migraine disappear. I promised you a beer and a dance. I try to honor my promises rapidly. People like us can't afford a bucket list!"

* * *

At those words a very slow music started and he held out his hand to Sharon. She shyly accepted.

Tony and Ziva joined them.

Eyal winked at Tony as a woman approached Tim and asked him to dance. He shyly but happily accepted.

All eyes turned towards Eyal as he said, "Sharon said I could only court 1 woman and should get rid of the 99 others… I'm joking, the lady is a friend and a computer geek. They should get along just fine. I heard Timothy talk and thought of Katia. She's a night owl, a gamer, knew she'd be awake at this time!"

Tony's eyes opened wide, "Katia … what a lovely name! Eyal, not that I don't trust you but Tim…"

Eyal chuckled, "Katia is as green as Timothy is. Tony don't worry, Katia is not a call girl or a spy."

Ziva whispered to Sharon, "See, told you he was a special guy. You keep him on a short leash if you can. Girl, he's worth it!"

As Eyal isolated Sharon from the crowd, he asked, "Ziva, is she still refusing Tony's advances?"

"Not been with them long, but it seems so. How can't she not realize the guy is perfect for her. Not going to happen often that a man accepts a girl like Ziva for what she is and the packages she's carrying! Look at them dancing, they're perfect together and their eyes are so in love. Why can't Ziva's brain give Tony a fighting chance!?"

Eyal answered, "I've been trying for years to convince her that the guy should be hers to grab. What can I say; the lady has very complicated issues. Sharon, don't give up on her. Asking you, to push her in the right direction. Maybe a woman's touch is what she needs. She's only had men to guide her. Her mother and sister were dead before she started dating. Ziva has opened up to you faster than I've ever seen her do…."

"I'm on it Eyal, was from the get go. You're as guarded as she is, what happened to you?"

"Not guarded, I'm careful!"

"Bull, you've been hurt bad, very bad. But unlike Ziva, you didn't shut down. She thinks she deserves to finish her life alone, you dream of finding someone who will love and accept you as you are … no questions asked. She's flagellating herself to keep her love flame dead and you're partying with women searching for one to light up your love flame.

"You damn English … your way of painting a situation is nerve-wracking! Sharon, you pretty much hit a bull's eye but there is more to me than a hurt and hopeful man."

Eyal, I know! What you did for Tim was classy and thoughtful, thanks!"

"Hey, the guy deserves a nice night out. Today was not easy for him; he's tech, a very good one mixed with action people."

"You cared. That is a big plus in my book!"

Eyal smiled as he squeezed her hand, "Remember that when you meet up with my minuses…"

Sharon concluded, "Abby told me that it's OK to make mistakes or take wrong decisions, as long as the goods are greater than the bads."

"Would Abby be of English parents?"

Funny Eyal/Sharon were observing Ziva/Tony and vice-versa.

Tony stated,

"Ziva, you were right; Eyal Lavin is not your typical Mossad. Could even say and do not repeat this; I like the guy!"

"Yes, he is special, always was."

Tony hesitated but asked, "Did you and him … well him and you...?"

Ziva smiled, "Tony … already answered that...are you jealous?"

"No, just checking. From experience, with Mossad, it's better to know than to guess!"

"Eyal is and always has been more of a brother to me. He picked me up when I was down and stepped in for me when I thought I was at my last breath."

Tony put his head down and whispered, "We did pretty much the same for you … does that mean I'm a second brother…."

"Tony, you are more than a brother. Just be patient, please."

"I am and will be, but Ziva, I can't put my life on hold forever. Your eyes are giving me more and more hope every day. Something is changing, I can see that …."

"Hang in there please. I can't explain what is happening, but you are right … something is shaking me in many directions. You've giving me more time than I deserve, but…"

Tony decided that it was now or never. He approached and pulled her face to his. When she didn't refuse him, he kissed her … and she replied.

Sharon pinched Eyal's shoulder and they both smiled.

* * *

Dancing with Eyal was like dancing on clouds. Sharon, after quitting medical school, had entered the Julliard school of the Arts, she could see the man was one hell of a dancer!

She whispered, "You're a trained dancer. Mossad give you a mission to cultivate a dancer as an asset?"

"No, I was a competitive dancer as a boy, but hated the judging of competitions. You?"

"I'm a Julliard graduate."

"Julliard graduate … that wasn't in your file."

"None of MI-6's business. It's my personal life! My agency respects that!"

"Lucky for you… Mossad not so much! Sorry, I know this is short and I hope sweet, but I can't stay much longer…."

With a sad look, Sharon said, "You just arrived! Quinn, has you on that short of a leech!?"

Eyal winced as he said, "Tomorrow be careful, she didn't like being turned down by yours truly!"

Sharon lifted her head from his shoulder and slowly lifted her eyes as Eyal whispered, "She's one of the 99…."

"It was just an idiom, you didn't need to take me at my words. If you and Quinn…. well …."

"The answer was and still is; Quinn and I aren't a 'thing'. Come, I really need to get out of here, I've disobeyed orders enough as is!"

Sharon realized he was trying to get to her and carefully worded her next phrase.

"Whose orders? If Quinn and you aren't, well, …."

"My ex. is calling me at 10 am Israeli time… I can't miss one of her calls. I'm fighting for proper visiting rights for my son and I need to be on my best behavior!"

"Your ex. should realize that it's 3 am Washington time…"

"Sharon, I'm a spy…. She doesn't know where I am when she calls. Today, it's Washington, tomorrow … it may be Australia! I'm the one who needs to adapt."

"Oh…. how stupid of me!"

"Come … hope you will permit me to finish what I started…"

* * *

He took her hand and made for her to be able to feel the microchip that was implanted in his right hand.

This was his first attempt at directly communicating with the team. Experience made her conclude that what was going down would come to a conclusion in the very short term.

' _Welby, don't blow this. The man is risking big, keep your head and don't blow his cover. Damn, of all people, why in the hell did he choose me to be his go-between!'_

Touching his face, she whispered, "I know how hard it is for a spy to finish what he started … relationship-wise. Eyal, I can only say I look forward to getting to know you better but I will understand if you pull a disappearing act. Hey, I'm Catholic! I know that sometimes it is best to 'disappear': We, the people, live and die; Christ died and lived!"

She was purposely holding her hand where her fingers could feel his pulse, she knew she had gotten to him big times. It also proved to her that Eyal Lavin was one well-trained Mossad operative. His face did not, in any way, give away the important communication that had just went down between them. By his manners, she also could conclude that he was aware of her deceptive tactic.

He delicately took her hand and guided her to the table where he apologized for his hit-and-run visit.

* * *

As he left, Ziva warned, "People, be careful now is not the time to blow our cover. If we are being watched, our reactions can speak a thousand words. Sharon, I know by your eyes that you and Eyal communicated. We need to get back to our quarters. Somebody has a plan for us to stay together once we return."

Ziva had spoken but her physical features made as if she was teasing Sharon for being attracted to her colleague. Tony and Tim followed suit.

Tim outed, "Tony, never thought I'd suggest this, but I, personally need a good campfire before our second terrorist 101. I need to get out my frustration about not being up to par in the first simulation."

Ziva and Sharon played their part well … they complained and asked to be 'opted out' of this 'campfire! Tony put on a very offended pout and said,

"Well, campfire it is and … girls … it's mandatory for all … well Officer Lavin excluded … really don't want to get on his 'bad' side. The guy, even if I know he's not Ilan, gives me the creep! Tim badly needs to debrief... he's not in the habit of 'landing' a girl!"

Tim rolled his eyes at Tony!

Ziva and Sharon complained and Tony could see they were having fun and overly playing their roles. Tim was also impressing Tony. He didn't know if it was being paired with the spy side of Ziva, being single out at not being 'up to the others' in their first 101 training or observing Sharon's way of analyzing facts, but Tim was coming up with very good ideas and solutions.

"Campfire now! No more drinks and clubbing, we have a debrief to help a team member realize he's more than qualified to be on this team. Girls, I'm disappointed in your reaction. Gibbs rule # 15; Always work as a team. Think, I'm going to make rule 15 my # 1 rule!"

Sharon and Ziva both put on an angelic/devilish face. It almost made Tony break his very fragile poker face.

He whispered, "Hey you two, I'm barely holding it together, give me some leeway, please!"

* * *

Back to their quarter, they rapidly formed a circle as to simulate a typical campfire. They had limited the duration of their campfire to 25-30 minutes.

Sharon rapidly explained how Eyal had purposely made her hand brush up against the microchip.

Tony concluded, "It looks like we hit the nail on the head … damn I was hoping this was our imagination going wild!"

Ziva clarified, "Tony, it's real … dangerous and real!"

Sharon iPod vibrated. Ziva placed herself in front of Sharon and made as if she was speaking up and personal with Tim.

Sharon spoke, "Help from the cavalry. Abby sent me a binary message. Tim can you decode it?"

Tim smiled, "Open it up with the application she sent with it. Just change the PDF extension to EXE."

Sharon whistled, "Brillant", but her next words were "Shit, were in the eye of a tornado!"

* * *

She shot Ziva an 'if looks could kill' eyes

"You forgot to tell us that those Mossad microchips can open secure elevators and doors, print from secure printers, unlock mobile phones, the microchip implant can be infected with a computer virus and then be transmitted on to other systems. Abby added for Tim; the implant is an identifying integrated circuit device or RFID transponder encased in silicate glass made to be implanted in the body of a human being. A subdermal implant typically containing a unique ID number that can be linked to information contained in an external database, such as personal identification, medical history, medications, allergies, and contact information."

Sharon let out a couple of French, English and Hebrew swears and added,

"Do you realize we have an elephant in a china shop? Hell…. We are at Quantico; FBI, CIA and NCIS's # 1 safe-house! This base is the White House of National security."

Ziva grabbed Sharon's arm, "No I didn't know how powerful that damn glass bullet was! Sharon, how many times did Eyal mentioned Quinn's name?"

Sharon seemed to catch Ziva's line of thinking, "13! You have a code of some sort?"

Tony asked, "Hey, keep us investigators in the loop?"

Ziva explained, "Most spies have secret codes between themselves. For Eyal and I, it's the number of times we say a proper name. With that number, I'll use the right 'code' to 'decode' the message the name "Quinn" is carrying. Tonight he mentionned I key word and by what I saw between him and Sharon, I knew he was telling me to be on the lookout for a proper name... Quinn it's the only one he mentionned a lot!"

Sharon's face lit up, "That's why he kept saying that him and Quinn were not … well … he was using the 'name' to send us a message. Eyal played up to Quinn for appearances and the 5 letters in her name!"

Tony smiled, "Well, that must make a happy camper out of you, Sharon?!"

Redness crept up in Sharon's face as the others laughed.

Tony regrouped his people, "OK, this is getting serious and dangerous. Sharon, no Tim, can you send the same kind of message to Gibbs as Abby did for us?"

"Yes"

Tony's eyes rolled, "See, you **are** an important member of this team. Tim, I'm serious. Your logic and IQ are helping us solve this three-dimension puzzle. You may not be first-class spy 'material' but ' _Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn_ '! Tim, you're the writer of the group. Need you to 'write' a binary text for Abby to decode to Gibbs. Give him a brief resume of what's going on."

* * *

While Ziva and Sharon were hovering over letters, Tim was coding his message.

It was Ziva's turn to swear in French, English, Hebrew and she added Russian!

Tony forcefully exhaled "OK, we know you are both very naughty linguists, care to share?"

They both said, "F_ck, Ari2 is on base … in Quantico!"

Tony stopped breathing and wrapped Tim's fingers with his hand, "Stop the presses, we have an Emergency Ari Alert to add!"

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9 - It's story time!

**Short but sweet as goes the saying. A small chapter to let you know I plan on finishing this story but life keeps me pretty busy in the summer! Please review if you like my story.**

 **Sorry for those who find it hard to follw. I'm a complicated person with a vivid imagination and writing in a language that is not my mother tongue. I try to stick to the real facts as much as possible, but I admit; I sometimes bend the truth a bit to fit my purposes. Also, for this story to make sense, you need to be a follower of the TV series. Have a nice and hot summer ... in Québec we are still freezing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - It's Story time!**

Tony and Tim faces looked as if they had been kicked in!

Sharon dared, "Ziva, think we got to them … big times."

Tony slowly worded, "If what you just said was a joke, I'm going to personally kick your "derrières" or as Sharon's father gave me permission to do; I'll ass whup you girls!"

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand, "Not a joke! I would never play with words in such a dire situation."

Tim asked, "Ziva, why now? If you guys had that 'code' stuff, why only use it now?"

Ziva replied, "Because it's only a couple of words. Twitter has a limit of 140 characters, that brevity makes us write tweets in a concise fashion. Codes between spies are pretty much the same; get to the point without an onlooker being able to decode it. Tim, I'd give you a long phrase and it would not take you long to decode what I'm actually writing. Simply switch letters or numbers, the 'popularity' of vowels, the language syntax and voilà … text decoded. Eyal is shooting this at us now because someone (I'm guessing Sharon) found a way to give him a clue that we are onto Ari2."

All looked at Sharon as she whispered, "He gave me the opening when he said that he'd like to finish what he started (with me). I answered, ' _Eyal, I can only say ; I look forward to getting to know you better but I will understand if you pull a disappearing act. Hey, I'm Catholic! I know that sometimes it is best to 'disappear': We, the people, live and die; Christ died and lived!'_ I had my hand on his wrist … his pulse shot from 50 to 150 in a second flat, but he kept a poker face. The guy is one hell of a spy!"

Tony dropped his shoulders as he outed, "And you're only telling us this now!"

"Well, excuse me … told you the most important; _Eyal purposely let me feel that capsule and then Ziva came out with the decoding signal he sent her_ …"

Tim asked, "Ziva how did Eyal signal it to you?"

Ziva smiled, "Tim, let's just say, ' _It happened and I got it loud and clear_. That is a piece of intel that is on a need to know – it's between Eyal and I. Those secrets must be kept secret... get my drift?"

Tony interrupted, "OK we get that part!What words did you come up with?"

Ziva showed him a piece of paper where four letters were written, "ARIQ"

Tony whispered, "Hey, don't get me wrong, but those four letters can mean many things."

* * *

Sharon's face went blank, "Ziva, we might be wrong! Eyal asked me if I liked to read. I said yes. ARIQ is the name of the main character of a book I read once; The Kraken King."

Tim added, "From Meljean Brook. I also read that book. Sharon, can I borrow your iPod?"

With a couple of clicks, Tim read, " _Author Zenobia Fox has become famous for writing about the exploits of her adventurer brother Archimedes. After four kidnapping attempts, Zenobia has hired guards to protect her, which will come in handy since Zenobia is traveling across the wilds of Australia as a favor to an old friend. But it doesn't take long for trouble to surface as their airship is attacked by marauders. During the attack, Zenobia is rescued by Ariq, aka the Kraken King. Because of her brother's previous run-in with Ariq, Zenobia keeps her identity a secret, but as they face growing danger and adventure at every turn, their attraction blazes. Can it survive the obstacles between them?_

 _That rescue ship belongs to the Kraken King … or at least that is the name that follows his reputation. Members of the town that he founded call him Governor. His friends and family call him Ariq._

 _The story takes them to a part of Australia known as Krakentown, a place that serves as a refuge for smugglers and revels. Zenobia quickly recognizes Ariq as the infamous rebel known as the Kraken King. She fears that if he finds out who she is, her brother will be in danger, so her plan is to leave town as soon as possible. The problem is that Ariq is torn between how much he likes her and how much he suspects her, so he's not letting her go that easily, thus Zenobia's mini adventure goes from planned and safe, to exciting and unpredictable._

Zenobia's _abusive childhood, coupled with various kidnappings and unwanted advances from fortune hunters, has created a woman whose walls are so high and thick, we are unsure who exactly Zenobia Fox really is—a writer content to sit quietly on the sidelines, or an intelligent, intuitive woman who wants her own._

 _Named for his kraken like grip, Ariq hides his much larger agenda. Ariq has his own secrets—he's a former rebel who left when the war stopped being about the people and more about the wants of those in charge, and he fears Zenobia has been sent to spy on him._

 _The heroine also has many secrets and the Kraken King (one of his many titles) is more than a mayor of a town that kills a lot of the krakens.'_

Tim concluded, "The author published it in 2010 in an 8 parts serial novel. From what I read, I can say that, in some ways, Ziva = Zenobia and Ari and our Gibbs are a mix of Archimedes Fox & Ariq … we dig down on the plot of that book and we will find some answers! Too many coincidences with Ziva, Ari and Gibbs's lives for it not to be the mother of all clues."

Tony's mouth opened and it stayed that way for a bit.

He tried to speak, "This is…"

Sharon interrupted, "The last clue! I'm extrapolating, but hear me out; Ari's safe house is somewhere in Australia (Krakentown). That's where he's been hiding out … at the end of the world! How fitting; A dead man in no-man's land ( colloquialism: Down Under). A perfect safe place! It's a known fact that if we find a spy's personal safe house, we find his 'raison d'être'. Ziva, Eyal is one hell of a brilliant spy! Tim, you've written a novel, then you're familiar with that world. Could you find out where the real Krakentown is?"

Tony outed in a very low-key voice, "This is just too much for little old me! How in the hell could Eyal pick a story where the two main characters have the same pronoun initials; Ziva/Zenobia and Ari/Ariq & Archimedes! Plus facts resembling Ziva, Ari and Gibbs's lives! Mind-boggling … no … it can't be! I prefer Ari Q (Q for Quantico)."

Ziva spoke, "I'm with Tim and Sharon. Quantico is a fortress and Ari could never get through security. He's good but … he's a dead man but still an enemy of all agencies (NCIS, CIA, FBI, etc.). He can't be here, it's impossible. Tony, Eyal was always … brilliant. That's his trademark. He's a genius, always was. He's using us, each one of us, zooming in on our strong suites and strong sides to make us solve this puzzle. Eyal knows he has to play his cards right because Ari is as clever as he is. Plus, Ari had the advantage of being one step ahead. As for the story ... coincidences…."

Sharon eyes rounded and Tim looked at her, they had the same thought at the same time as the both cried out:

"No such things as coincidences - Ari2could be the real author behind that book; like Zenobia is writing for her brother!"

Tim continued, "Ari 1 died in 2005 … that book was published in 2010, the year Ziva became an America citizen (and 'died' as an Israeli!)! Ziva, Ari2 is writing and fictionalizing both your lives and some of Gibbs. The more I remember that book the more I can see you, Ari, Gibbs. Would even add Tony as the one fighting for your..."

Tim's face came red at his last words!

Tony looked at Tim and said, "That because Ari2 is doing exactly what you did with Deep Six. Remember where that got us?!"

Tim bit his lips but Sharon asked, "Where?"

Tony answered, "Tim's second novel, Deep six - Rock Hollow was our lead to solve a couple of murders. An obsess fan of McGee was acting out the murders in real life exactly as they were to be featured in the pages of his book. Since our Timmy was using real life 'persons' to build his story, the guy easily ID Tim's characters and killed a couple of them and his final 'kill' was to be our very own Abby!"

Sharon looked at Ziva, "Ziva, did you and Eyal talk about Tim's books?"

"Yes, a lot. Eyal read both novels and laughed at how close Tim's characters were to our NCIS real-life team…. He often joked; _Your McGee is not very subtle with his story plots_. Sharon, do you think….?"

Sharon whispered, "Think we all need to read that book ASAP! I've read it but not with the right 'eye!"

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10 - A break

_**Sorry for the long absence, dont have any excuse! It's summer and I so much want to take in the sun and green pastures before the snow comes around again. I'm into canine agility competitions and it's taking a lot of my 'off' time. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews! Also I wrote this chapter very fast and my English might not be the best, be patient with this read!**_

 **Chapter 10 - A break!**

Tim and Sharon were sharing their impressions of The Kraken King and the author Meljean Brook's.

Tony signaled to all. "Look it's late. We stumbled upon quite a piece of intel, that I get, but look at the time. We need to get a couple of hours of sleep and not attract attention on us. Tim, Sharon, you both read the book, mull on it if you must but hit the sacks…."

As he was finishing his phrase, all hell broke loose; sirens were wailing and soldierS rapidly had our group surrounded. Tony went to the soldiers but they forcefully pushed him back.

"Guys, we're not enemy. We are NCIS special agents here for a 5-day training. We're past curfew, but with our instructor's permission. Her name is Special Agent Alex Quin, talk to her, she'll explain…"

An officer appeared and asked, "Which one of you is Officer Eyal Lavin?"

Tony winced, "He's not with us, Officer Lavin left the Club early. He was expecting an important call."

From the corner of his eyes, Tony saw that Sharon and Ziva were about to ninja their way out of the guards that were holding them.

Smiling, he turned towards the soldiers and said, "Don't know what your orders are, but I'd loosen your grips on those two."

Too little, too late … both girls teamed up and had their 'captors' in a corner with their own guns!

* * *

A commanding voice was heard and Sharon's head fell as she whispered,

"Knew these people didn't 'feel' American! Friends welcome to my world! Dad what in the hell are you doing here? I did not mess up, so what's your beef?"

When she turned around and her face dropped. Her father own face was riddled with hurt, she knew he hadn't slept in days. Something was wrong, deadly wrong!

"What happened?"

Robert Jackson signaled for his guards to leave as Gibbs and Vance appeared. Their faces were as somber as Chief Jackson's.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we have reason to believe that Eyal Lavin set up a terrorist hit on the Manchester arena during the Ariana Grande concert."

The group backed up a step as Tony spoke, "That can't be! He was with us less than a minute ago. He was dancing with Sharon!"

Chief Jackson shook his head and dropped it, "Leave it up to my daughter to be sleeping with the enemy. Agent Dinozzo, the hit was the same day you entered Quantico."

Sharon walked up to her father and slapped him hard. Tony just had time to whisk her away from Chief Jackson's probable brutal reply!

Tony restrained Sharon as he spoke, "Chief Jackson, Sharon is a member of my team. I cannot accept, especially from the Chief of a very competent spy agency, such unfounded opinions. She and Ziva are our beacons in this 101 training you spies call 'work'."

Gibbs nodded his approval to Tony.

* * *

Sharon was observing Gibbs, Vance and her father. She looked at Ziva and as their eyes locked, that gave her confirmation of her doubts … set up, big times! Something important was going down and her father was the best she knew to create a dramatic 'introduction' to the deceptive speeches that were sure to follow. She had been a little slow catching on and that slap probably surprised her father more than it hurt him! _'Damn, what is it with Eyal Lavin that makes me tick? I've worked with Robert many times and I never missed one of his cues to shake, rattle and roll a situation. I need to get my emotions in check!'_

Two soldiers appeared with a ruffed up Eyal. One soldier roughly pushed him in a chair. It was Ziva's turn to react. She got to the soldier and gave him a piece of his own medicine. Gibbs rapidly grabbed Ziva and just by his looks, she eased off.

Sharon spoke, "Robert enough dramatics! Tell us what the hell is going on! In the US and, if it didn't change while I am serving my time here, in England, a man is innocent until proven guilty. Talk to us … please."

Robert Jackson dawned a nervous smile. His daughter had slapped him hard, not in character for her. The girl had many faults but reading a situation was one of her strong suits. He knew this spelled trouble; his daughter might have fallen for a spy for a rival agency … and it had to be with one of the best spies that very secretive agency had! ' _Why must she always put me in the worst of situations? That girl has a knack for getting herself tangled in complicated webs and it's getting harder and harder to bail her out! Eyal Lavin is Mossad's best. That's going to look swell on my performance review… Oh by the way Chief Jackson, how is your Mossad son-in-law doing these days?! I might be getting ahead of myself, well I hope…!'_

Director Vance stepped in, "Sharon, Chief Jackson, now is not the time for an MI-6 pissing match! People, you've been on lock down and have not heard the dire news. Like Chief Jackson previously explained there was a terrorist hit in the Manchester arena at the end of an Ariana Grande concert. Too many dead…. mostly teenagers … and England is in shock. Chief Jackson called for us to release Sharon (Forensic was needed to ID the dead and MI-5 was shorthanded). Instead I suggested our own Abby. Abby was able to a trace a cellular signal that led to Israel. From there it directed us to Officer Lavin's personal cell. Abby checked her data more than once. If I know the girl, she's still checking. We need to speak one on one to Officer Lavin. Ziva, Mossad appointed you as their trusty. You will be Office Lavin's control agent. You know the drill for that duty!"

Eyal wanted to speak but was stopped by Gibbs's hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and resumed staring at the floor.

* * *

Sharon could see Ziva was not handling the assignment well, but couldn't explain why. Ziva knew it was a set up. Why the nervousness, one could even say a panic attack was brewing. Gibbs guided the team out of the conference room and into the cafeteria.

"Sit, all of you."

Tony went to speak, but was signaled by Gibbs to sit with the rest of the team. Tim spoke,

"Boss, are we suspected of being in this with Eyal."

Gibbs winced, "Let's say that line of thought can't be eliminated."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I get it … we are on house arrest, aren't we?"

Gibbs nodded and added, "Not my doing. Our director is not one to take any chances. A cruel act was committed, kids paid with their life. The signal that 'pushed the button,' was traced to a new member of this team. The US is in damage control and not one stone will be left unturned. I'd trust each of you with my life, never forget that. Just cooperate with MI-6."

Sharon was observing Tony and Tim, poor guys, they did not have a clue that this was one big set-up. She, herself, needed to pinch herself. That trio, Vance, Robert and Gibbs, was one hell of a team! Gibbs was as good a poker face than her father.

* * *

Director Vance came out and signaled Tony to join them. Gibbs shot Vance a surprised look. Sharon winced and thought, _'Oups, something is not right.'_

Tony came out with Ziva in his arms. He darted toward the medical facilities. The girl seemed out of it, again why?

Director Vance came out and asked, "Officer Welby, could you join us, please?"

Sharon looked at Gibbs and he signaled her to follow Vance.

As she entered, Eyal greeted her with a wink. She looked at her father and Vance, but they didn't acknowledge her questioning eyes.

Eyal spoke, "Sharon, as you probably concluded, this is a smoke screen for me to put my cards on the table to get the needed help. MI-6 agreed to use a real tragedy as a cover. I have a favor to ask of you. Ziva was my logical choice, but it was too much for her. I hate what I did and will be doing, but what is at stake demands we forget feelings and emotions. Want you to know your father doesn't approve of my decision. What I am going to ask will put your deceptive trainings to the test and the danger will be high … exceptionally high. You can turn down this assignment."

Looking at her father, she stated, "You don't trust I can keep my mouth shut or is it a question of my skills?"

Chief Jackson approached but Sharon stepped back, "OK, I deserve the cold shoulder! By the way not proud of you. You didn't catch my act soon enough … next time think before slapping the hell out of your tormentor. You have one hell of a backhand!"

"Quit stalling Robert!" was Sharon's only answer.

"Sharon, you are properly trained and talented for this kind of mission but how you'll handle it, yes, I am worried. You have the wits for it that I'm certain, but…."

"OK, that enough. Eyal, I accept but Daddy dearest surely warned you of my shortcomings. You ready to risk it with me?"

Eyal closed his eyes and answered, "Sharon. I don't have a choice. I'm before a firing squad and they have their fingers on the trigger. If I could face this alone, I would."

Sharon pinched her lips, "Don't know you much, but I believe you! What is expected of me?"

* * *

Director Vance approached with Abby in tow. Her eyes were watery. Sharon didn't need more explanations.

She outed, "You want to fit me with Ziva's chip. I'll be at the receiving end of Eyal's and whoever's communications. I'll also become a sitting duck. Is that the picture you wanted me to paint?"

Eyal whistled, "Your father told me you were exceptional at reading a situation…. Glad to see he was right. Sharon, you and this NCIS team did miracles with the clues I could give you. A lot better than I had hoped for. Tony is an exceptional leader, he managed to keep you and Ziva out of harm's way and guided you both in a way that made you ask the right questions. Sharon, what will be said here will die here, am I clear?"

Sharon answered in a very straightforward way, "B.l.i.s.f.u.l.l.y!"

"Good. As the team figured out; I'm confirming that Ari 2 is alive and well. He's been living in Melbourne, Australia and has the millions to go with being a very successful 'dead killer for hire'. Presently, he has my son in his reach. At any time, he can pull the trigger and Avi will not have time to count to two before he hits the ground."

"But why come after you, what does he want?"

Eyal laughed, "I honestly don't know!"

"You're kidding, please say you're kidding?"

"Sharon, if I knew I would have put down a plan and dealt with it on my terms. He knows me well. Keeping me at bay is the only way he has a chance in hell of succeeding."

"Eyal, are you telling me you would have worked this mission on your own and maybe sacrificing your son?"

"No, I'm telling you I would have been confident enough in my capacities to beat Ari 2, as you call him, at his own game. By the way, he's your Nathan, it's his real name!"

Sharon closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Great an ex! Just what I needed!"

Robert Jackson closed his eyes and shook his head, "Why am I not surprised!"

Eyal winked and said, "You two were close and personal…. read him, it might help us decode this timebomb!"

* * *

Abby touched Sharon shoulder, "You ready? It won't hurt promise!"

"Abby, don't cry! I'll be OK. Abby, Ari 2 or Nathan is 100% badass. This is needed to give us a fighting chance at getting some good in the equation! It will permiet Eyal and the team to work the mission instead of decoding clues! I understand that for Ziva, it's felt like the warp of death — déjà vue. For me, it's only a gadget to get the job done. And all know that us, Bond Girls, love tinkering with gadgets!"

Sharon had purposely lightened the mood and it worked for Abby.

The procedure lasted no more than five minutes. Eyal read in Sharon on how the captor functioned. All communication between Eyal and Ari 2 would be recorded on their personal phone (or iPod).

Eyal spoke, "Director Vance, don't know if you realized it but you have one hell of a team on your hands!"

"Realizing it more every day! You could also part of that team, wish you would reconsider!"

Eyal pondered those words but said, "Not the time or place to discuss such matter. We need to read in Sharon of what she can and cannot tell!"

Chief Jackson joined in, "That will be the stumbling block part!"

Sharon replied, "If Eyal is willing to take the risk, maybe you should also. I'd like you to trust me for once instead of telling not to fail or how I'm going to fail!"

"OK! From what I saw of how Special Agent Tony Dinozzo kept you in line up until now, I honestly think you have a chance to succeed at this mission. Mr. Dinozzo impressed me with his ability at reading you before the oops and his, dare I say it, control on you! Yes… I'll admit, the glass is half full instead of the usual half-empty."

Sharon eyes were to die for! Eyal smiled and discreetly nodded to Director Vance. As Ziva, Sharon was forever searching for her father's approval. Happily, Director Vance had succeeded in convincing Chief Jackson to say the words his daughter needed instead of crushing her with warning of the consequences of her failures. If only Eli David had seen the same light!

* * *

Sharon asked, "Eyal, I've filled you in on where we are at. Do you know anything more?"

"Nothing about his final plans, but the man is dying. He has pancreatic cancer stage 4."

Sharon completed, "Stage 4 pancreatic cancer means the cancer has spread to other organs, typically the liver or the lungs. You can't cure the cancer at this point, but he still has treatment options."

Eyal was clear, "Nope, he's dying and it's a matter of weeks, not months. He's going to strike soon. Look, I don't know more and our window of opportunity is running out. Your father's plan needs to run its course. The Mossad cavalry is about to descend on NCIS with proof that I wasn't involved in the concert attack. Brace yourself woman, Mossad can be … well … forceful at times!"

"Could I ask how, my father, who has a hard time turning on his iPhone, came up with this plan to pin that attack on you?"

Chief Jackson bent down to Sharon ears and said, "Not my plan, but Abby's. MI-6 took lead because Ari is not familiar with our MO. I'm thinking of hiring Abby in our forensic lab, we might have a vacancy coming up!"

Sharon rebuffed him but welcome the he invoked the possibility of her returning to field work,

"Funny … very funny. Eyal, …. damn, there is so much I'd like to ask of you … the how, the when, but I know I need to take only what you have the time to give me! How does he communicate with you?"

Eyal smiled as he looked at Chief Jackson, "Sharon, he's speaking to me as we are talking. Look at your iPod. The man is dying and must have nothing else to do but write, but don't get your hopes up … he vents a lot of his past accomplishments but for his plan, he's secretive and very direct. I get short phrases or orders."

Sharon took out her iPod and the words Ari was typing to Eyal were, as a subtitled film, flashing on her screen. She looked at Abby and signed, " _Thank-you, well done, you're the best_!"

Sharon asked, "Are you sure he didn't catch on that you are screwing him?"

"Can't be sure of anything. The monitor I'm carrying is a lot more intrusive than the piece you now have. He can track me, read my vitals, hear our conversations when outside or near a window and download any database that is in reach. Can't be 100% sure, but he does not seem to have a visual. The fact that Ziva kept her device is as you American say … a godsend! Abby could put the necessary firewalls on yours to make it work as my receiver only. Tony convinced Gibbs and I that we needed to act! As Tony said, ' _Quit the spy secret dancing around the posies stuff_!' Sharon, Nathan is one hell of a terrorist. He was trained by the best of the worst. Don't and I repeat, don't underestimate him. The man has no conscience whatsoever plus he's dying…."

* * *

"When and why did he hit on you?"

"He chose me because he knows I'm at his level, spycraft wise … and I'm good at what I do! Nathan always deals with the best of the crop … what can I say! The fact that NCIS was looking to up their skills for handling the rise in terrorist was common knowledge. In his line of work and especially his background (with Mossad and NCIS), he has access to all spy agencies' chatter … maybe more. Sharon, my leg wound was not self-inflicted … it was his way of getting my attention and cornering me into asking my Director for the assignment. Now you pretty much know as much as I do. You up to playing a waiting game … partner?"

Sharon smiled and nodded.

Robert Jackson bit his lips… ' _Damn, it's a two-way street, those two are connecting at a dangerous level for spies from rival agencies! Sharon, don't go there! Been there, done that and it never ends well. Wish I could whisk her away from that man… Robert, don't kid yourself, it's a lost battle, remember yours!'_

Sharon was talking to herself, "He's dying, rich … so it's not money. He has a button that can be pushed, that I'm sure of. He targeted your son because he knew…"

Sharon's eyes looked at all present as she rapidly typed in her iPod. She swore in French, English and Hebrew.

Eyal rapidly said, "Not my doing, she leaned that all by herself!"

Robert Jackson lifted his hands and said, "I know, but it usually ends up in one hell of a brainstorm…. Wait for it!"

"Eyal, look at this picture. Whom does she look like?"

Eyal took Sharon's iPod and outed, "Hell, make her red hair black and she could be Ziva's sister."

"No, I'm guessing she's Ziva's niece! Eyal, that's Meljean Brook—the Kraken King author … or more the "prête-nom" for The Kraken King. I'm pretty sure Nathan—Ari wrote that book. Tim said that novel didn't read like her others… Eyal, we have his button. Don't know what he is planning but we can corner his 'daughter' and use her as a bargaining chip."

Eyal face dropped as Robert Jackson shook his head, "Here she goes! Told you she would hit you with a lightning bolt at one point!"

* * *

Eyal seemed annoyed as he outed, "I can confirm he did indeed write that book! I've been scrambling to send the team coded message as I received them from Nathan. I didn't have the time to drill down on them. Good thinking, she could very well be his daughter. Officer Welby, we do not and I repeat, we do not corner that person. If she is his daughter, Nathan will know we are targeting her … meaning I sought outside help! That could jeopardize our mission and put people in danger…. my son would be front line!"

Sharon stared at Eyal, "Well, he got to your son and I'm sure you had as much in place to protect him. I'm not that stupid! What if I tell you I plan on getting to her in the same way, Nathan got to your son and I can add … without his 'smart' dad's knowledge!"

Eyal had pretty much guessed where she was going with her plan, "And how would you go about it?"

"As Nathan did for son Avi, I'll work it from within her 'world'. Nathan hooked Avi passing for a Mossad colleague. I will be re-commissioning an ex-MI-5 and now author…."

Chief Jackson swore, "Please don't tell me you plan on asking author to help us. Sharon, you'll be playing with fire. That man was never will never, be a spy. He's always dreamed of it, but he just doesn't have what it takes."

"Robert, he has some of what it takes. He just needs to be well 'guided'. The man is an author and just finished a new book. He evolves in her world, he's on the 'circuit'. I'm sure he can get to her without sounding off alarms. Plus, I won't tell him what is really at stake. If he's cornered, he'll have only lies to tell his 'captors'."

Director Vance spoke, "Sharon, we are missing an important piece of the puzzle. That man (Nathan or Ari 2), from what Eyal could gather, is after databases and National security secrets. That's what we presume he is setting up Officer Lavin to 'steal'. His maybe Daughter doesn't fit in that picture. As Gibbs would say; by going after her, we'd be wasting good! Damn, I hate being in a wait and see position!"

"Don't we all!" Eyal added and continued, "Sharon, I agree with Director Vance. That lady could be his daughter, but his diabolical plan doesn't evolve around her."

Sharon didn't let go, "Still, it's a button we can work!"

* * *

Vance spoke, "Eyal, get ready! Your boss just arrived. Sharon, you can step out now and ask Gibbs to join us."

Eyal sided by Sharon and said, "Read the data that is on your iPod. It has Nathan's conversations from the start. Sharon, words of warning, we talked about you. Not proud of what was said. It wasn't the real me, but I had to play the role Nathan was expecting. After this is finished, you can give me what I deserve … but don't put as much force in it as you did for your father!"

Sharon bit her lips, "He remembers our encounter … that just great! Eyal what can I tell the team."

"Pretty much everything but make sure I'm very far from you all. Also, as you are already doing, only talk in this room. If I'm around, no mission talk, act normal! I'll do all I can to keep my distances. I don't know how far my monitor can pick up voices. Your monitor is very short distance, we will need to meet up. Make your interventions with me as normal as possible … meaning don't stop 'teasing' me! (Sharon shyly smiled) Ari is good, the best I've seen. Look, my priority was coming up with ways for the team to 'get' my messages without him catching on. Took some heavy thinking on my part because he knows my MO's inside out. Read all our past conversation. As I said, some parts will send you up the wall but ignore them. You might see something I missed since my mind was not on analyzing but transmitting data! Also, have Tim reread the Kraken King, it may give us a lead at what is his end game. The man likes to rant and rave, it may be his downfall!"

"Eyal, what happened to Ziva?"

"Sharon, the last time she was a control officer it was to spy on NCIS and she ended up killing her brother! She had accepted, but as Abby was to make the require small incision, she lost it. I hate myself for putting her in that position. She wanted to continue, I called it off, she broke down. Please see that she's OK, tell her that I'm sorry and try to convince her that she didn't let me down!"

"Eyal, you're her last link to her old life, I could even say you're her human 'safe house'. Ziva has created a debt towards you. If she thinks she let you down, she going to hurt. I'm not trained…"

"Sharon, you're trained and experienced in extreme extractions, deal with Ziva as an extraction case. Just be there for her, she hasn't had any female friend since I've known her. Ziva bounded with you, you two are from the same background, work with that, please?"

"I'll do my best. We don't have much more time; my father eyes are tuning into pistols! How are you going to explain to Nathan that the England terrorist attempt was pinned on you?"

"Won't need to! Abby was really working for MI-6 since Ariana Grande is American. She noticed that the radio signals emitted by the terrorist's cell were the same as my Mossad one. Can't explain that one (not to worry, Mossad is going to find that one out!). That gave her the idea to ID Eyal Lavin as a target and get me in a secure place where I could safely talk to Gibbs and Vance. As I previously said, Nathan is very well connected. MI-6, Mossad, CIA and NCIS fed our spy grapevine to the effect that I was targeted as a possible suspect. From the little I could read, he fell for the subterfuge and was even giving me ways of proving all were wrong! Sharon, your father is he always…"

Sharon winced and said, "Yes"

Gibbs and Director Elbaz entered as Sharon was leaving.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 - A smelly situation!

**_Thanks for the reviews, love hearing of your opinions! The new character for this coming season, seem a lot like my Sharon... and In the field forensic expect! I had that idea first, didn't copy anyone, I swear! Here is a two chapter in one, I just couldn't stop writing on this rainy and vacation day. Hope you like it and please don't stop giving me your opinions, they do count! Take note that I am not an expert in Forensics, some of my writing might not live up to the real-life test!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - A smelly situation!**

Eyal's debriefing didn't take long. Director Vance, Gibbs, Chief Jackson and Mossad's Director Orli Elbaz escorted him to where the team was waiting. Tony, Ziva, Sharon, Tim paired with Abby and Dr. Mallard was waiting.

Gibbs spoke, "People, Officer Lavin is in the clear. Mossad, at Eyal's demand, had given a cell phone to his son while he was on a long-term undercover mission. This was two years ago. When the mission ended, the cell was deactivated. Mossad saw no need to dispose of it. Avi Lavin is somewhat of a techno wiz. He reactivated the phone with his father's present pin, didn't use his because he didn't have an international plan … bright kid! Avi Lavin wanted to stay in contact with his girlfriend while she was in London for the Ariane Grande concert. His thinking was that in 48 hours Mossad would never notice … and he was right! Naturally, the young lady called her boyfriend when all hell broke loose. Not to worry, the girl is safe. Mossad now has the phone in hand and Officer Lavin has a date with his boss to explain why this could happen…. When his work is finished here. Mossad will permit Abby to analyze the phone to prove they're saying. We want you all to know that we believe them out front."

Sharon looked, more stared, at her father, "If that is true, why does Officer Lavin have a split lip?"

Mossad's director spoke, "Because, as usual, Officer Lavin jumped the gun. As I entered, he tried to make his way out. Your father was faster, he countered him with the result you are now seeing."

Sharon stepped up and spoke slowly, "BULLSHIT! Look around you! We are all trained in noticing when a person is lying: Head position, repeated words, too much information, feet shuffling, staring without blinking and too much finger pointing… Director Elbaz, I'm not one of your obedient Mossad officers. Chief Jackson… Robert … can we get the real story, please!"

Tony tried to grab Sharon, but Gibbs held him back. Something was going on and then it dawned on him… _'Damn, we are being played, this is a set up! My dear Ziva is one hell of a player, even distressed as she was, she didn't give me a clue! Well, well, well … they listened to little old Tony Dinozzo and stopped playing it the spy way and will begin investigating this damn situation! Yes, finally we work the case instead of guessing our way out of it!'_

Tony nodded and smiled at Gibbs, both men knew where each was at!

Robert spoke, "Could I have a word with my daughter … in private … please?"

Director Vance spoke, "The conference room we just exited is empty. Think it would be the best place for you to talk it out privately!"

Robert nodded and added, "Officer Lavin, could you join us, please? I have a feeling my daughter is going to want confirmation from the horse's mouth!"

* * *

As they entered the room, Robert spoke. "OK, you two have 15 minutes to set up a full operational cipher or code.

Sharon's face dropped as she said, "You've got to be kidding!"

Robert looked at his watch and said, "14 minutes and ticking!"

"You could at least help!"

"Nope, you told me to trust you… I'm doing just that … 13 minutes!"

Sharon wanted to kill him, but knew he would not back down. She turned towards Eyal and noticed the man was having a problem keeping a straight face.

"OK, you can laugh it out, but we need to get on it because Robert is not going to back down!"

"I know! You prefer a code or a cipher?"

"What does the Mossad use?"

"Mostly ciphers."

"Ari is ex-Mossad, we use a code then!"

"I'm with you."

"What language do you speak/write that Ari does not?"

"Like where you're going! Russian."

"Good, I speak/write Russian, Ziva and Gibbs also. Three heads are better than one!"

"And I'll be alone?!"

"That's how you like it."

"Touché! OK, how do we go about it?"

"You read sign language?"

"Yes, what ….?"

"Perfect! There are 33 letters in the Russian Alphabet. We match a sign with each letter and go from there. That will be the basis, we can mull on it for a couple of hours (today) and each write a full code. I'll mix yours with mine and voilà; an operational code is born… Mixing up both our end result will make it harder (but not impossible) for Nathan to decode. He knows how you think, but not me. ( _Looking at her dad, she added.)_ There finished … with a couple of minutes to spare!"

Eyal added, "Very good, but how will I explain to Nathan that we will be conversing in Russian?"

"Eyal, I came up with the code, you come up with that hurdle! 'Team' means not only one person does the work!"

"Me culpa! I have orders (from Nathan) to communicate with you in areas where he can hear our conversations. Think I'll add another level … we speak/write in English, translate it in Russian and then replace the Russian letters with the agreed upon sign language. Think you can manage that ( _she nodded positively_ ). Make your messages short, hot and sexy … the man is dying, if you succeed in giving him a couple of hard-ons, he won't be seeking to analyze our writing!"

Sharon shyly smiled and said, "That's brilliant!"

Robert rolled his eyes at them, "Great! I asked two experienced spies to code their conversation and they come up with a peepshow!"

Eyal winked at Sharon and added, "Robert, before you deliver your Daddy Warbuck speech and warm me not to play with your daughter… I've been a big boy for some time now!"

Robert smiled, "Indeed, I was planning to have a conversation of the kind with you **both**. I wasn't born chief of MI-6… I was once a spy, just like you are and guess what … did that, done that and it doesn't, well more, never ends well! Spies dating spies from rival agencies are not permitted period and for good reasons!"

They both looked at Robert and smiled in the _'I don't give a damn'_ style!

Robert shook his head and headed out. Eyal took Sharon by the arm and whispered, "One more thing you need to know; I have to make a night round to reassure Nathan that you are all in your quarters. That's why I 'befriended' Quinn … to give me a cover for wandering after curfew! Warn Tony to limit the 'campfires,' I'll be watching you guys … sorry! Nathan is not one to take chances … hell, I'd do the same!"

"Had not thought about that one. Hey, can I track you with this device … ( _showing her wrist_ ) like a GPS of sort?"

"No, that would mean Nathan could also track that signal. Abby took all the possible precautions. Your device is a receiver only."

He looked where Robert was at, rapidly cradled Sharon's face and gave her a quick but deep and inviting kiss. She wanted to response, but he was already on Robert's six!

Robert signed, "See you didn't take my advice."

Eyal replied … also in sign language, "Daddy dearest bud out … please. Chief Jackson, we will talk after this hell of a mess is over, promise! I'm not one to play the fiddle, MI-6 and Mossad will have the whole picture and, **if necessary** , decisions on both sides will be made accordingly!"

Chief Jackson shook his head and whispered to himself, ' _Wish I could stop that train from colliding. Those two are in for some serious 'hurting!' MI-6 will bend the rules for exceptional circumstances… Mossad never! The man is their best, they are not going to leave him play with an MI-6 operative unless he promises to 'turn' her. Lavin, good luck if that is your end game! If you truly have feelings for her…. It will not get the Mossad stamp of approval! The worst is that I trust the guy, he's not your typical Mossad: Brilliant, calm under duress and with a good head on his shoulder. Would gladly accept him in our ranks if he ever decided to 'cross' the line! Jackson, these thoughts had better stay in your head … hell, you're Chief of MI-6, act like it!'_

* * *

Sharon joined them. As she entered the cafeteria, she searched for Ziva. The woman came to her.

"Sharon, I'd need my shades, do you still have them?"

"OH … sorry, yes. They are in my room, I'll run and fetch them."

"Well…. If you feel like taking in a real run, I'll accompany you to your room, pick up my shade and we could put an 8 to 10K in?"

"Good idea!"

As soon as both were in the clear, Ziva spoke, "Sharon, I hate myself for what I'm putting you through! I…"

"You, with Eyal, are eating yourselves up needlessly – Eyal is hurting that he was cornered to put you in this situation, you're hurting for letting Eyal down and putting me in danger. All that self-flagellation must stop. Ziva, I can't begin to imagine what it meant to have that device 'put back' in your body. No human being can be expected to relive that much horror; you were ordered by the Mossad to kill your brother, sent to spy on your new found NCIS family ( _people, I'm sure, you actually liked_ ), disowned by your father because you didn't fall 110% in the ranks, left to die by that same father for supposedly failing a mission and decided to become an American citizen to have a chance at beginning a new life to forget those horrors…"

"Stop, I don't want or need to be pitied! Facts are that I was just not cut out to be a good spy or Israeli. I've come to terms with that, don't sugar coat it."

"The hell you have! What you lived through, experienced … it's too much for one person to bear. You are not a robot, know what is right/wrong and have a conscience; girl, you **are a human being!** I know for a fact that, at the Mossad, that's an undesirable trait. It was worst for you because of your title ' _ **Director David's daughter**_.' I know how that feels! Look, my father is sure I'll fail this assignment. My dear friend, why don't we try to prove once and for all that fathers are not always right! Ziva, I'm fine with what went down, have the necessary experience and training. I'm wearing the chip but I will need your help: Eyal is a colleague, Nathan is your brother and you're ex-Mossad. Ziva, I'll be doing the physical part of the work but you'll have the lead. It's like I'm the surrogate mother … but the hard work is in the mother's hands … that's you, girl! I need you Ziva, please don't close up on me … us!"

Ziva was surprised at her friend's words; no dramatics, no sermons, no degrading comments, no jokes… The picture Sharon had painted, she surprisingly accepted as said. That did not happen often, well never was more a better statement! How could this stranger read her so well and, most of all, present it in a way that made her see the light! Gibbs, Tony and Abby had tried numerous times but the way Sharon had said it, it was the needed kick in the butt

"Sharon, I'll do all in my power to see that you succeed. I could not reason myself to have that chip implanted in me, but I can and will have your back. I'm not broken or a wreck, the chip was just one step I could not take or handle. I can work this mission, especially now that I know Eyal understands where I was at! Girl, one thing you need to think about; you, as I had to do some years ago, might need to point, shoot and kill. It's the only possible end for Nathan … or Eyal … if we fail."

It was Sharon's turn to panic, "Ziva, I can't… I won't … hell, why didn't I think of that? WHY! I'm going to get us all killed!"

The tables were turned, it was now Ziva's that needed to step up and become a mentor. Sadly, consoling and counseling were not Ziva's strong suits.

"Sharon, focus. Damn, you helped me come to term with what I might need to do… Wish I could do the same for you. Hell, what happened for you to react in such a way? You are more than qualified; you're better than Gibbs to feel/read a situation can easily hit a bull's eyes, have medical training, are street smart/witty and have Abby's weird scientific mind. Girl, you have the full package, why can't you use it all!?"

Sharon breathed in and out a couple of times and spoke,

"Nothing happened to me, it's a phobia I've lived with all my life. Some shrinks say it's a blockage, something awful I witness very young, some others say it's me being a capricious daddy's girl. The how and why are not important, I/we don't have time for psychoanalysis, the problem is there and it's real… Ziva, I won't be able to kill, be it Nathan or any other badass in front of me!"

"OK, if we can't fix the problem, we avoid it! We'll work as a team, where you go, I go; Siamese twins! If it comes down to a shootout, I'll have your back. It will be payback; you're wearing the chip I could not, I'll shoot when you cannot! Deal?"

"I appreciate your offer, but…. Siamese twins … it's a bit unrealistic. Still, thanks for sticking with me instead of ordering me to ' _grow up and get over it!_ '"

Ziva replied in French, "Que sera, sera, ma chère amie!"

Sharon completed, « Seul l'avenir nous le dira et advienne que pourra! »

Gibbs startled them both as he said in a broken and funny accent, « Quand y faut, y faut!"

* * *

A startled Ziva asked, "Gibbs, were you following us?"

"No, Eyal had a hunch you two would need time, but sorry ladies … work is calling. I heard a bit of your conversation. Here's my take on your situation; Sharon, I'm a pretty sharp shooter. I can't promise anything but if I can take a shot for you, I will. Also, I side with the ones saying you're blocking an unacceptable event, been there, done that and to a point, I still am! But you are right; now is not the time for when and why! Conversation over, let's get back to the group!"

Sharon nodded as she asked Ziva, "Is he always that 'fold it up and go'!?"

"You're lucky, we usually don't get any advice… I'm jealous!"

Sharon's incredulous look made her laugh. A welcome laugh, she could even venture … a normal laugh. Again, a new but welcome feeling at this time.

As they were returning to the cafeteria, Gibbs let Sharon take the lead and whispered to Ziva,

"I sense a change in your attitude… I like it! Don't know how Sharon is working you but finally somebody's pushing the right buttons. As Tony said; we are definitely keeping that girl!"

"She is, don't ask how I can't explain it! Wish I could reciprocate and help her. Gibbs, she's right … we can't be with her 100% of the time. She might mess up bad!"

"She might, but as you, she is now better surrounded to get help from friends … family. Ziva, your attitude ... maybe it's because you feel you can help a family member instead of being the one receiving the help … "

Ziva's eyes gave Gibbs a nervous glance, "Me, help someone…."

"Yes, you! Won't be a first … remember who pulled me back to earth once?"

Ziva replied, "Didn't pull you out of anything. I cried my eyes out and your emphatic heart shook you up. I needed you more than you needed me! I was and still am a messed-up mind and soul."

"Just be there in the same way for Sharon. She has, as Abby would say, a MOA (a mother of all secrets). The girl is blocking something out. I know all the signs and she's displaying every one of them!"

"Yes, kind of figure that out. Gibbs, did MI-6 or her file mention a reason or a clue of some sort?"

"No, Robert only knows the time frame of when it happened. Ziva, MI-6 gave her all the help possible but she fought it off and still is! Remind you of someone? _(Ziva smiled_.) I'll get MI-6's permission for you to have access to more of her file. Ziva, with your background, you might pick up on a clue or happening that psychologists and MI-6 'experts' missed."

Ziva nodded positively and added, "Gibbs, you are right … it feels good being able to help instead of needing it!"

Gibbs smiled and put his head down as he whispered, "Dear Ziva, as always you do things backwards: The hardest part is accepting help, giving some is easy. You'll see! Now back to our case!"

"Not a 'case' Boss, but a mission. NCIS stepped into my world, welcome to the dark and murky. Gibbs, seriously … this could get ugly…"

"I know Ziva, I know. But what are the alternatives?"

Gibbs was right, the train was in motion and this NCIS team needed to stop it! _Ziva David, suck it up. As you told Sharon; You are trained for this and … have the talent to pull it off; time you put it to good use instead of fearing and cursing it. Nathan maybe my biological half-brother but he is no more a member of my family.'_

"Gibbs, how can one person's actions and words have so much impact. You, Tony and Abby have been telling me the same things over and over!"

"Don't try to explain how she does it, just accept that she's doing it…. Look, I don't have a clue, there you satisfied! Work, Ziva, we need to get back to the case … mission, at hand! "

Ziva saluted him military style and said, "Yes Boss!"

* * *

As they entered the cafeteria, Eyal rapidly came up to Ziva and asked,

"You OK, Tony told me you had one of your asthma attacks."

Eyal was using her history of childhood asthma to voice his concern. Nathan knew of that condition, but did not know that Ziva had grown out of it.

"I'm fine, didn't even need to use my inhaler. Tony and Sharon served as my personal bronchodilators. I can and will participate in the next simulation."

She gently rubbed the back of her hand on Eyal's once light stubble now growing into the beard stage.

"Thanks for caring!"

Eyal answered, "Chaval Al Hazman."

Sharon's head shot up as she asked, "What?"

Eyal explained, "For your information women; literally translates Chaval Al Hazman means "waste of time" but in slang it means the best thing ever! Ziva controlling an asthma attack is the best news I've heard today! Mrs. Welby, as I always do, you should include some slang in your language classes. Isn't it the standard protocol at MI-6?"

Without missing a beat, she answered, "Wouldn't know, learned Hebrew with the Mossad – Caesarea unit for a joint mission."

Eyal smiled as he added. "Impossible, you're too young! The present Kidon was known as Caesarea until a reorganization in the mid-1970s. I was just a baby then…. My guess you were not born or, as I, a baby!"

"Not lying! It was another brainstorm idea of my father. Since I couldn't keep my mouth shut or shoot a living target, maybe I could redeem myself by using my brains to help other agencies with the debriefing of past bungled missions! Does the assassination of Mahmoud al-Mabhouh and the Dubaïgate ring a bell and it's 2011 rehashing… Officer Lavin? I was paired for six months with 4 ex-Casarea retirees!"

Eyal put his hand to his mouth to try and hide a fit of laughter. "No … he didn't do that to you! That debriefing team was … well … "

She winked at Eyal as she handed him his wallet, phone and ID badge.

Sharon was also smiling, "Now you know what that 'team' did for those six months of paid downtime …. Instead of wasting our time reading the two or three words that were not retracted in each page, your colleagues teamed up and taught me some Hebrew plus many tricks of your trade. I learned more during those six months than my training at Fort Monckton. By the way that commando of eleven Kidon members were either nincompoops or very bad agents! That my own conclusion of that mission."

Ziva got up and started to defend her colleagues, Eyal shook his head and rapidly said,

"Ziva don't, she knows and …. I agree with her, sorry. It was a very ill-planned mission aiming only at revenge and success. You can't succeed with that kind of logic. Ziva, your father had his faults but he's the one that got our agency back on track and made us focus on our real 'raison d'être.' Eli David was not all bad, he had the Mossad and Israel at heart … maybe a bit too much. Let it go, Ziva. Sharon, shut the hell up, please."

Sharon bit her lips, winced and said, "Sorry, that last phrase was not called for."

Tony couldn't help but applaud. This was a bit of a payback for his past and difficult encounters with Mossad's best! Also, he hoped his antics would calm the troops!

He sarcastically outed, "Officer Lavin - Mossad 0 / MI-6 +1!"

Eyal answered, "No, as I see it, it's Mossad +1 and Eyal Lavin 0. That pickpocketing trick, she learned from us. I had my guards down; guilty as charged. You win Officer Welby, well done!"

Sharon had just given Eyal very important information. All, at the Mossad, knew that the debriefing study demanded by MI-6 was not what it appeared. Eyal and many more had concluded that it was political maneuvering by both agencies to give Mossad room to avoid a dramatic response that could lead to a full-fledged confrontation with the Dubai authorities. And I'm rubber, you're glue situation. Sharon had been paired with retire well-trained killers/strategists and had had six months of downtime to learn from them. That girl must know firsthand how his agency sometimes worked and that could be helpful in this twilight zone mission.

* * *

Officer Quinn startled them all by asking; "Ahhh how nice, Daddy is visiting his kids!"

Director Vance had left with Mossad's deputy direction, Orli Elbaz. Gibbs winced as he realized Officer Quinn was not read in. They had planned on being gone before dawn, but the team going out clubbing had shifted their timeline.

"Officer Quinn, I would need to speak to you."

As they left, Sharon outed, "Think NCIS just made an 'oups!'"

Tony immediately sided by Sharon, "Sharon, look at your father, he seems to want to tell you something…."

Sharon twisted her lips and nose and replied, "Yes, I just pointed out a wrong doing… I spoke too much, again!"

Tony replied, "Do you like your father's looks and the words he's probably holding back?"

"No, but my feelings are never any of his concerns. I'll live, I'm used to it!"

"That's funny … didn't you just do the same to my boss? And I, for one, didn't appreciate it. There is a saying in French ' _Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.'_ Want you to think of it next time a friend, colleague or leader makes an op! We are all humans and mistakes are a part of our learning cycle. Sharon, had it not been of your words, don't think anybody here would have picked up on the fact that Officer Quinn was not read in. I'm admitting, it slipped by me! ( _most present agreed with Tony_ ). You have a gift to read situation, you're a natural. What you need to work on is that rush it gives you to tell all of your superiority. Sharon, with such a gift it's better to be humble believe me I know what I'm saying! Would have lots more women in my little black book had I kept my big mouth shut at times!"

That last line got all laughing but Sharon understood the underlying message. Tony's words had also made her realize how she could prevent future and similar incidents from happening. The feeling of superiority 'rush' was real and would now be her 'trigger' to shut the hell up!

"Tony thanks, you helped more than you know. I admit I do experience a 'superiority rush.' Just now acknowledged that it can become my trigger from now on! When that feeling of being on top of everyone hits, that will mean that I should stop speaking or at least think before speaking!"

Chief Robert Jackson's head was down. He was expecting his daughter would throw a brutal backlash at Tony and he was trying to come up with a plan to deal with the aftershocks it would leave. What he heard coming out of Sharon's mouth slammed into him. For the first time, he heard his daughter say that she now had a tool to help her deal with her shortcoming!

Robert said, "Was expecting a row but got blimey!"

Tony blankly stared at Robert as Eyal added, "I'll translate; he was expecting an argument and got a welcome surprise!"

Tim signaled to all that Gibbs and Quinn were coming their way. Chief Robert salutes all and left.

The smile Quinn had on her face signaled to all that they should expect some action!

"Seem you forgot to get some zzzz. No more clubbing you boys and girls! Sorry but simulation # 2 is on and thanks of Officer Welby, it's a doozy. Officer Lavin, you'll be replacing Tony. The Secretary of the Navy wants to personally welcome the new DEPUTY ASSISTANT DIRECTOR and SUPERVISORY SPECIAL AGENT. We don't argue with our secretary's wishes! While Gibbs and Tony will be having canapé and caviar, you guys will be checking on chemical weapons."

Officer Quinn seemed quite proud of herself. Ziva and Sharon had a 'gut feeling' of the why of that special smile. She was in battle mode and the prize was one Eyal Lavin. Tony and Eyal since the girls were about to put their paws on Special Officer Quinn.

Tony whispered, "Which one do you want to tackle?"

"I'll take Ziva."

And on that cue, Eyal and Tony fell behind the girls and just as Ziva whispered 'the bitch,' both men applied a paralyzing pressure move to halt any further 'attacks.' It took no more than seconds for both girls to break free but they then had to stare down Gibbs eyes. Funny how eyes can talk!

Quinn not realizing what was going down, added to the tense situation, "Sharon, I've changed your exercise a bit. It was a level 8, spiced it up to a 10. From experience, you learn a lot more when you start at the top!"

Sharon's breathe in then out, very slowly. "Special Officer Quinn, a level 10 implies very dangerous chemicals that cannot be dealt with by field agents while on a mission. Even in a well-equipped laboratory, the handling of such chemicals would be hazardous. You set us up to 'fail and die'; what will NCIS learn from such an exercise?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he hailed Abby. Dr. Mallard and Tony. They were off, leaving Quinn with four stunned 'students.'

Tony whispered to Gibbs, "Officer Lavin with those three women; two of them fighting for him and the other ready to kill the teacher. Add to that our outcast Tim! The poor guy does not have any clue whatsoever of what woman on a mission can accomplish! Please, could I take a leave of absence? That is going to be one good campfire story, even film worthy."

Dr. Mallard added, "Described in that way, it's panning out to be one life moment worth observing. I do not have a heavy case load, could I stray for profiling purpose, of course?"

Gibbs shook his head and just said a simple, "NO! "

* * *

Back on the base, Quinn gave her orders, "People, for this simulation we will have access to the Warrenton Training Center, site A – Black Cat Systems. Let's get to our ride."

Eyal interrupted, "Officer Quinn, since this is now my command, I'd like for this team to have access to the regular material they have at their disposition when arriving on a mission. That means cell phones and basic in the field equipment. Tim, you're our expert, what would you want?"

Quinn was about to argue but the look Eyal shot her was enough to send her to her phone.

She rapidly replied, "You are right Officer Lavin. Gibbs just gave me the OK saying, 'Rule 38, his case, his lead.' Tim what would you need, it will be delivered at Warrenton?"

Tim replied, "First, our phones and then our usual intervention truck. Eyal, would you like to add some items?"

"Depends, does that vehicle have bomb disposal equipment?"

Quinn rapidly replied, "The usual equipment, I agreed. For special orders; it's NO!"

Eyal just shook his head, "OK, my equipment is my duffle bag. Can I bring that?"

"It will have to be cleared with Warrenton's security, but since it passed Quantico's security I can't see why not."

Sharon and Ziva had a hard time keeping a straight face. Quinn was just played!

Eyal asked, "Warrenton Training Center isn't it providing communication to NCS, CIA and State Department? Funny, that they would authorize Mossad and MI-6 officers to enter those facilities."

Quinn smiled, "I can see spies will be spies! Officer Lavin, you have all been vetted. MI-6 and Mossad signed documents that their respective personnel are/will stay trustworthy. Plus, our group will only have access to site # 1 and all four sites are heavily guarded. If one of you has his own agenda, you'd be putting your country, agency and yourself in quite a bind. But I must admit from memory and for me, it's a first as a trainer they gave us access to that center. "

Eyal and Sharon didn't exchange glances but both knew this surely was a part of Nathan's diabolical plan. Something was going to 'break' today.

A soldier arrived with the group's phones. As Quinn stepped next to Sharon, she asked, "Sharon, phone or iPod, what will it be?"

Sharon gave Quinn a look that made Eyal and Tim wince! Her answer, however, nearly choked up Eyal.

"My phone, please!"

' _Damn, what is she up to? The iPod only can read Nathan's transcripts, hope I was clear enough_!'

Observing Sharon handing over the iPod then… Ziva stepping in, taking it and replacing it with her own phone … all under Quinn's nose was a welcome relief. Eyal knew it was one more 'filter' for Nathan not to catch on that the iPod was their life line!

' _Damn those girls are connected in a way I've never witnessed before. Have a gut feeling we are going to need all the help we can get. Well, at least now, I'm working the mission instead of simply handing out clues. Hope Tony and Gibbs will come up with a possible motive for Nathan's plan!'_

They were flown to Warrenton by Marine Helicopter Squadron One -HMX-1.

Sharon asked the pilot, "Is this helicopter the same as Marine One, the one that carries the President of the United States?"

The copilot took over the handling of the helicopter as the pilot explained in detail the difference between the two. Eyal could see Sharon was getting out basic honey trapping moves to 'seduce' the pilot. It was working, the poor guy only had eyes for her! But what was her goal?

Ziva whispered, "Would Eyal Lavin, Mossad's best womanizer, be jealous."

Eyal cleared his throat and noticed that Quinn was waiting for his response, "Officer David, that is none of your concern. Be it Mossad, NCIS or/and MI-6, there is one rule; Dating between spies of different agencies is not permitted. What can I say, I'm a sticker for rules!"

"Well … you'll fit in just great with Gibbs, he also likes rules. He has his own set and I know for a fact that you also have yours … and that _no dating one_ is not in your list!"

"But there is one in Gibbs's list, if I remember rule # 12 – Never date a co-worker! I'm working with NCIS now, so Gibbs's rules are the law!"

Ziva smiled and added, "Date… Lavin, you don't date, you one-night stand screw!"

Eyal was fuming and Tim noticed as he answered, "Ziva, one of the rules _# 1; Never Screw Over Your Partner_ covers that if it's the case that is!"

Eyal and Ziva laughed at Tim's calming the atmosphere effort while Quinn was trying to figure out that strange conversation.

It was not a long flight but Eyal had had time to observe Sharon's and Ziva's working habits. He could only admire the two women. Any agency would jump to hire operatives with such talent. He could not understand why those two had so much problem handling day-to-day field work and were considered 'failures' in their fathers' eyes. What's the problem he asked himself.

They landed and had a couple of minutes to stretch their legs before Quinn spoke. She had to pull Sharon's arm to get her with the team instead of stuck to the pilot.

The pilot asked, "Officer Quinn, could I 'borrow' Officer Welby for only a minute. She would like me to point out the difference between this helicopter and Marine One."

An annoyed Quinn answered, "Aren't those helicopter under tight security. Officer Welby is an MI-6 agent!"

"Officer Quinn, she only wants to the how to recognize Marine One from the air! Officer Welby and I know perfectly well I could not give her access to classified information! As for recognizing it from the air, it's been documented many times in the Washington Post! Don't see what giving a visitor in our country the same documentation could harm National Security…. Ma'am!"

Eyal bit his lips… ' _Poor guy, he's completely won over but for what reason is she playing him!_ '

Quinn permitted it and begin walking, "You have 30 seconds!"

* * *

Sharon scrambled back to the group.

As they arrive, Quinn showed them their "playing grounds." She went on to give them their 'working orders.'

Eyal lifted his hand to stop her, "Officer Quinn, this is my team to lead, I'd rather tell them their respective assignment with the information you just gave me."

Quinn shook her head, and said, "Go ahead! I thought since you had not been previously read-in about replacing Tony that you'd like a helping hand."

Eyal replied, "When I'll need help, I'll ask, thanks."

Sharon whispered to Ziva, "Great, we have a 'Bataille the coq' (cock fighting) to watch over added to our chemical warfare game! Have a feeling this is going to be one of those days!"

Ziva rolled her eyes but had to agree with Sharon's conclusion. Eyal could be a ba_tard when he was pissed. She suspected that Sharon's actions with the pilot didn't go down well with him.

Covertly approaching Eyal, Ziva whispered, "My friend, don't care what your feelings are but it's time to separate work from your love life. Hell, what's with you? You're acting as a jealous teenager. Piece of advice; if you can't stand the role playing as one of our basic work tools, don't date a spy! Turn your hormones off, get my drift, BOSS! »

Eyal was shaken by Ziva's words but had to admit she was right. _'Lavin, get yourself in mission mode or it will not end well. It's evident that Nathan is going to strike today, this must be a part of his plan … damn… Lavin … my son, they (NCIS) need you 100%.'_

Eyal rapidly went down the instructions and checklist Quinn had given them. Looking at Tim and Sharon, he said, "As planned, since this was Sharon's simulation, she'll be replacing an absent Abby in the makeshift but fully equip 'forensic lab.' Tim, I'd like for you to join her."

Tim was a little disappointed but didn't make a fuss about it. Being with Abby was his usual task, he had hoped this training would put him more in the 'line of fire' so to speak. Eyal sensed his disappointment as he spoke to him,

"Tim, Sharon is trained for forensics but in the field style. I've put you two as a team for Ziva and me to be able to rely on Abby's style of forensics. Have a feeling we are going to need it. Don't worry Officer McGee, Sharon is known for strange but successful protocols … you'll get plenty of action only keeping her in line. I'm counting on you!"

Quinn announced, "Let the games begin – NCIS training part 2."

Sharon simulation was, on paper, quite simple. NCIS agent was called from two Marines who while jogging got a wish that pulled at their 'Gulf War' memories. The officers (Eyal and Ziva) had reasons to believe that rockets, filled with sarin and cyclosporine mixes and that had supposedly been demolished by the U.S. following the 1991 Gulf War cease-fire, were in a munitions storage depot on the site # 1. Ziva and Eyal were to investigate the Site # 1 and realized that an undetermined number of these chemicals had been released into the atmosphere. Eyal and Ziva were now interrogating the two actors when a strange sensation hit both agents.

Eyal immediately signaled that something was not right but no reaction from Quinn on the abort call.

"Well, Ziva, plan B, get me Sharon and Tim ASAP!"

"Something is not right, Eyal, I'm sweating and experiencing muscle twitching!"

Eyal nodded as Ziva handed him their line of communication to the lab.

"Sharon, we have a problem. This is not a simulation, it is the f_cken real stuff. Ziva and I are both experiencing sweating and muscle twitching."

Sharon replied, "WTF! Tim gets a hold of Warehouse security and tell them to put Site # 1 into lockdown and start chemical warfare protocol. Eyal, Ziva get to where you can drench or cover yourself in water. Get the hell out of the sun. You might be playing with high concentrated nerve gas. Tim, pull the floor plans on screen, NOW! F_ck how could this be happening."

Sharon discreetly pulled her iPod, sadly she was too far from Eyal to be able to read any transcripts from Nathan. She had to learn from Eyal if it was Nathan pulling the string or something was deadly wrong! Her actions would be different if Nathan was involved.

Eyal spoke, "Officer Welby, what can we expect, symptoms wise?"

Sharon sited from memory; "Symptoms of acute, high-dose nerve agents are: coughing and breathing problems, loss of consciousness, seizures, paralysis, and coma and potentially death from respiratory/nervous system failure. Incapacitating effects occur within 1 to 10 minutes and fatal effects can occur within 1 to 10 minutes for GA, GB, and GD, and within 4 to 18 hours for VX."

Eyal replied, "Great stuff, now how to avoid it."

Sharon voiced quivered as she answered, "In your situation, you can't. Quinn upped it to a grade 10, if it's the gas I think it is, a full equipped lab could MAYBE at least control it, but not stop some spread. You're in the dead zone, no way out."

"I love it when I have the full picture!"

Tim looked at Sharon and asked, "Is he taking this as a joke?"

"No Tim, he's taking it as it is; a DEAD-end situation!"

"Eyal is Quinn in site or are you receiving instructions from her on your phone … damn it there anything signaling that something is wrong!"

"No sign of Quinn! Good call on alerting security, they are arriving on site but as you said, they have signs that they can't help us. It's your call Welby!"

"I just instructed them to douche you guys. Eyal, Ziva brace yourself. You'll feel like you are drowning. We can't give you oxygen! Take off a piece of closing, cover your face with it and lay on the ground. You'll be stuck there till and if NCIS can get to the source. Sorry, that's all I can do! One way or another it will be quick"

Tim's eyes opened wide as he stared at Sharon and asked, "Did you just tell them they were good as dead!"

"Didn't tell them something they already don't know. Tim, Ziva and Eyal are experienced spies, they know the facts of life! Grow-up boy, I need the man in you to come out, NOW!"

Tim realized this was real and death was lurking! He, as Sharonhad asked … more ordered, shook himself up to act and stop asking questions!

* * *

Sharon and Eyal had not gotten any time to pull together a full code for speaking together without Nathan noticing but Eyal had uttered a Russian swear word that gave her a wanted answer; Nathan was as surprised as Eyal at what was happening. ' _Good, I can call in NCIS for them to discover who f_cked up bad in their ranks. We can work this mess without having to think of Eyal's son life hanging in the balance'_

Sharon was speaking to herself, " _Damn … damn … damn what of GA, GB, GD, and VX can it be? All can be broken down in moist soil quickly. Small amounts may evaporate into air or travel below the soil surface and contaminate groundwater. Damn, if I do and damn if I don't!"_

Gibbs, Abby and Tony arrive in a flurry. Sharon discreetly read in Gibbs and Tony that Nathan was not implicated. Sharon signaled to Tim to update them. All were surprised at Tim's perfect composure and update!

Abby joined Sharon and both girls spoke in a language that nobody understood but not a soul wanted to interrupt them.

"Abby, most nerve agents can be broken down with moist soil. Not perfect but it could give us some time."

"Yes, but we don't have moist soil, it's all ugly cement … everywhere."

"Saw a farm while flying in. They usually have manure in huge quantity. Gibbs, would you know of any planes that could rapidly be commissioned to drop some manure on site 1!"

Gibbs had already gotten Sharon drift and was on it.

He replied, "ETA 5 minutes and douche time will be in 15."

"Good, my turn to step up" was Sharon's answer.

Tony asked, "Sharon, what?"

"I'm extracting them out of their dead or alive and not one of you is going to stop me."

Gibbs held Tony back. "Let her go, that's her field of expertise. The manure will only delay the conclusion; Tony, Ziva and Eyal are dead if not extracted. The action we need to take for this gaz not to spread is going to kill them if the gas has not already done its job! We can't delay the intervention for long. I got 20 minutes. Sharon, after the water plane covers Site one with manure, will have five minutes to extract them."

"What if she can't?"

"The three will die."

"Sharon, how?" Tim and Tony asked but Sharon was long gone!

* * *

Perfect timing; 15 minutes and the Site 1 ground was covered with smelly manure. Gibbs, Tim, Abby and Tony were watching the action on the screen. Suddenly an HMX-1 appeared. Sharon was using two STABO (STAbilized Body) extraction harness which would allow (she hoped) Ziva and Eyal to be rescued from the gas and manure! Eyal had enough strength to strap Ziva and himself up. That way of extraction prevented the conventional landing and boarding of the helicopter.

Gibbs swore, "How in the hell did she get her hands on one of the most secured Marine pieces of equipment! Hell, Quantico is at least 10 minutes' flight time, there is no HMX-1 on this base!"

Tim smiled, all was now clear! "Boss, well euh, Gibbs … euh…"

Tony warned, "Stop blabbering, get it out!"

"I'm guessing it's the helicopter we came in with. Sharon was hitting on the pilot. When we landed the pilot asked Quinn some time to show Sharon the difference between Marine One and a plain HMX-1. She must have taken something for them not to be able to restart their engine!"

Gibbs shook his head in agreement. "First and only rule spies have; always have a backup. Tim thinks Eyal spelled that out in the first simulation! It just saved their life!"

Gibbs continued, "She's a pilot and extreme extraction specialist, that way of thinking is her day-to-day work. The helicopter was her safe house. If not needed it would be put down as a mechanical problem and blamed on the pilot, but if needed that helicopter would be hers to use to extract her colleagues."

Tony breather out long and hard, "We… I will never be at that level!"

Abby rationalized, "Eyal, Sharon and Ziva are top notch spies, we are working with the best. You'd all be at their level if you were spies. In my book, you are the best investigators NCIS has. Don't put yourself down."

Gibbs added. "Abby is right! A surgeon and an emergency doctor can't do each other's jobs, but they both can save lives in their respected fields."

Abby was working her keyboard at an alarming pace. Tim asked, "Abby, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find an airport that will accept to land that helicopter."

Gibbs swore, the reality of the situation just hit him! No airport would accept an aircraft that has been exposed to nerve gas, especially one that wasn't identified!

"Tim, get me Director Vance, Chief Jackson and Deputy Director Elbaz on line."

Tim asked, "All at the same time?"

Gibbs stare sent Tim working as fast as Abby was … on the same keyboard.

* * *

It was a miracle, but except for some muscle twitches and abdominal cramping, Ziva and Eyal seemed unharmed. Eyal was double-checking on Ziva and it was annoying her!

"I'm fine, poke me again and I'll wiggle my hair on you!"

Eyal rapidly backed up, he had enough manure on him for a lifetime!

Eyal spoke, "Well done Officer Welby. Did you ever think of switching agency, Mossad and manure go hand in hand!?"

Ziva interrupted. "OK quit the smooth talk, lover boy. Well done … are you crazy, we smell like pigs!"

Eyal put his dirty hand on her shoulder and said in a stern voice, "Ziva, that manure saved your life. The gas was the real shit…remember!"

Getting as clean as he could, he sat next to Sharon. She winced and said, "Yak, you really, really stink, sorry!"

Nodding he added, "Thanks again, very good thinking. You always plan for the worst?"

"All in a day's work, Boss! Like you said; Always have a backup plan. I was pretty sure Quinn was going to make it impossible for us to neutralize the gaz. She, for an unknown reason, wanted us to fail. I should have called NCIS when she mentioned that she had upped my simulation to a level 10. Never heard of such high-level training! Instead, I decided to have an extraction plan in place to get you guys out. In that way, we'd have lost the war but at least won a battle. Never, in my wildness dreams, did I think it would be real nerve gas! That was not Quinn doing, she's a bitch but not a killer. Somebody wanted one of us dead or wanted us to fail."

Sharon discreetly looked at her iPod and Nathan had written to Eyal, _'Keep that girl with you at all time, she's brilliant and might even catch on to us. If she does … kill her in the meatime have fun with her! Now find out who in the hell wants to kill one of these teams. Not that I care, as long as it isn't you!' Find a way to get back to that Center!'_

Sharon bit her lips and signed "Sweet words!"

Eyal lifted his shoulder, annoyed that his hands were tied and that his tormentor had just 'ordered' him to kill, if needed, a woman that was getting under his skin like none had ever succeeded in doing!

Ziva spoke, "Sharon, can you hurry it up, I need to get this smell out of my face!"

Sharon looked at Eyal, "Got you out, were up in the air and safe with my backup plan, but we have a small problem."

Eyal closed his eyes and swore … again … in Russian but it was in no way a coded phrase! "Hell, we can't land anywhere because we might be carrying an unknown nerve gas,"

Sharon answered, "Yap. That is pretty much the situation! You wouldn't have to have a backup plan for this kind of situation?"

To be continued,


	12. Chapter12 - At the end of the tunnel

**Chapter 12 - The light at the end of the tunnel is near!**

Sharon put Abby's lab on speaker,

"MI-6 Forensics' to NCIS Forensics'…. Abby do you have any idea how we can get out of this pickle?!"

Abby rapidly replied, "Sharon, Director Vance left for a meeting with our head of security…"

"Abby, don't want to burst your bubble but director Vance is not a heavy player in that kind of decision. Be it on English or US waters, this helicopter must go down at sea. We might have a window of opportunity if there's a sub that can reach us in time. I look at my right and I have one of your fighter jets and I look at my left and I see its twin. Girl, they have orders to escort us to the safest dumping ground at sea and dump us in it,"

Abby yelled, "No Sharon, we don't do that!"

Eyal shook his head and took Sharon's headphones, "Abby, damn, get out of your rose garden, put that creative mind of yours to work. We need help here!"

Ziva pinched his arm, "Eyal, stop! NCIS doesn't deal with this kind of shit, give her some slack, she's not Rivka!"

Tim spoke, "Guys, do you think you have time to jump before being hit by the missiles?"

"No can-do Tim, with the draft these fighter jets are making, we jump and our bodies will be like little birds who meet up with the reactors of a plane. I prefer to die being taken down by missiles."

Ziva and Eyal approved!

Abby stuttered but succeeded in getting out, "Can you sign to the one of the pilots?"

Sharon answered, "Yes, they are in my face so to speak."

Gibbs spoke, "Sharon, found a sub that agreed to rendezvous with you; ETA 10 minutes. From NCIS, we cannot communicate with those fighter pilots. They are on target lock down, only a head of state can recall them. Tim is trying to get a visual but NSA is blocking all lines. They want this to be 'an unfortunate accident at sea'! The pilot who is at your right, if it's the usual formation, is a friend. Want you to sign; _Gibbs asked to pull back, code 1499_. He owes me big and knows I would never put our country in danger. He might, and I repeat, might, give us a very short window of opportunity. Want you all to strip, you must hit the water as 'pure' as you were born. The sub won't pick you up otherwise. Guys, it's going to sting, go in feet first and try to tuck in everything you can!"

"Gibbs already done that, I'm extreme extraction and forensic…. remember! Royal Marine have the same rules and I've lived by them many times on extractions. I know the drill."

Ziva tried to lighten up the atmosphere, "Well…. at least I'll be clean! Sharon gave us some soap to …."

Eyal answered, "Not soap, it's VASELINE and it's going to save your damn life!"

Sharon replied, "Shut the f_ck up both of you, Gibbs, the water….?"

"Damn cold at this time of year, huddle together if you can."

"Gibbs, crossing my fingers, here goes nothing! Thanks and send out a prayer for us! Signing out!"

The team heard yelling and commotion. All had their fingers crossed as they heard the missile hitting the helicopter. The explosion that followed left a deafening silence!

Abby was fighting tears, Tim could barely breathe, Tony had not said a word since the beginning of the whole ordeal and Gibbs was staring into the empty space in front of him. Director Vance barged in and ordered,

* * *

"MTAC now! All of you!"

As they entered, Vance and the technician applauded them and opened a space for the team to see Sharon, Eyal and Ziva being rapidly pulled out of the water. All seemed unconscious but Vance lipped 'They are alive'. Smiles returned to their faces and Abby was the first to question.

"Director Vance, can we speak to them, are they really OK…."

"Abby, what you are seeing is proprietary information, it must not leave this room. Those three will be reported dead…."

"No ... no they can't do that, Eyal's son…"

Director Vance sternly replied, "Eyal approved, do not worry. He was the only one conscious when they pulled them out. We briefly spoke. It will be rumored that they are missing in action and presumed dead. Abby, we can't mother this situation … something needs to break. Tony care to read in your people on how this is going to play out?"

"Look, we need to up the stakes. Nathan will be frantic if he thinks Eyal is dead. We hope his fear will force him to make a mistake that will permit us to track him or that he'll give us a hint of what he's up to. Ziva and Sharon will be the ground tracking crew. He was a successful dead killer for hire…. Well, those girls will try to do the same a dead field agents! Tim and Abby, counting on you to uncover the signal or whatyoucallit that will give us a lead to his hiding place. The news coming out will be that Mossad Officer Eyal Lavin, MI-6 Agent Sharon Welby and NCIS's own Special Agent Ziva David are lost at sea after a miss rendezvous with one of our submarines while on a training exercise. Not far from the true but not quite. Eyal will communicate with Nathan when he senses the guy is at his wits end and claim that he was in a medical induced coma."

Gibbs interrupted, "People, need to inform you that Special Agent Quinn was found unconscious a couple of miles away from the base. She was drugged. Do not worry, the lady is in hospital and doing fine. The Nathan affair and the hazardous gas scare are not related. Sadly, we have one of our very own to blame for causing this last commotion. Seems, as Quinn reported, that he did not accept Tony being promoted to group leaders. The man staged a very ill attempt at getting revenge! I will not mention any names since we still don't have all the facts. I'm sure that by days end you'll have uncovered all the nitty-gritty details! Just be hush hush about it, please. I need to put a team on this investigation. Getting back to our mission; Abby, Tim, we're upped the security of the lab. People, do not talk of the case other than in MTAC or Abby's lab. Nathan or Ari knows this place, we might be bugged. Am I clear?"

All nodded.

* * *

There was a knock and Special Agent Abigail Borin of the Coast Guard Investigative Service- CGIS was allowed in. Dr. Mallard was with her.

"Gibbs, we have a delivery for you. I was told to escort them and leave them in your care only. The MI-6 agent should be checked. Our medical team gave me these orders on her behalf."

Vance took the envelope and rapidly read. "Damn, she needs to be hospitalized or kept on bed rest, it's a level three concussion…. with all that it brings. We can't put her in the field!"

Officer Borin added, "I can attest that she is pretty mixed up and that Mossad officer is protecting her like a hawk! Abby would love some heads-up the next time you guys receive such a handsome visitor!"

Borin had, as usual, succeeded in lightening the atmosphere with her bad luck relationship-wise jokes.

Gibbs came back with Ziva, Eyal and Sharon in tow. As Sharon entered the room the first step down MTAC stairs caused her to lose her balance. Ziva helped her and Eyal extended his arm for her to lean on.

Borin outed a long sigh and said, "I've often dreamed of waking up to such wonderful eyes and face!"

Sharon hit her head with both hands. Abby spoke, "Hey, don't make your condition worst. You don't fool around with grade three concussion."

Sharon managed to ask, "Bathroom, now! I need to throw up!"

Eyal picked her up and got her to the nearest bathroom … the men's'!

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom floor as Sharon came out, Eyal stated, "No going to ask how you're feeling… I know. Been there a couple of times. Don't fight it, only time will help. There's no pill for that kind of injury."

"I know, also been there a couple of times. Move over!"

He helped her sit next to him. She signed "Is it safe to talk?"

Eyal winced, "Yes, I'll bring you up to par: We are presumed dead. Look at your wrist … no more chip. Mine is also out. While on the sub talked with Vance. We are upping the stakes and forcing Nathan to make a move. Abby and Tim, as we speak, are trying to track all incoming communications. His conversations are still being sent to my phone and your iPod if we are within reach. I'll come back to life if I sense he's losing it."

"Your son?"

Eyal's shoulders sank, "He's as safe as can be. If MI-6 and Mossad can't save him…. I could not do better."

"How did you succeed in taking out the chip without him being alerted? It must be trigger sensitive"

"Ziva keeping her chip is permitting us to stay one step ahead of Nathan. Abby is one smart lady!"

Sharon smiled, "Let me guess, implanting the chip in my wrist was not only for me being able to monitor your conversations. She also added sensors to be able to study what makes it tick!"

"Bingo! I am now a free man, so to speak…. Damn, it feels good!"

He gently pulled her towards him and started to kiss her.

She pulled back and ran towards one of the bathrooms.

He chuckled and said, "Must admit never had a woman throwing up as I tried to kiss her!"

Splashing cold water in her face, she replied, "Why don't we take a rain check on the ' _getting to know each other_ '…. I'd prefer it not be on a bathroom floor."

"Sharon, that kiss was to thank you. You have a raincheck for the real thing! Hey, you saved mine and Ziva's life today. MI-6 are lucky to have such a quick wit thinker and no rules apply operative! Extreme extractions are your niche … fight for it!"

"Tell that to my father! He doesn't think much of my way of doing things!"

"Don't worry…. I plan to!"

"Eyal….. he's my father but also head of MI-6 and can be a s_n-of-a-bi_tch at times. After this shit is over, I'd really like for us to get to know each other more. If you piss off my father, we'll be doomed before 'we' can start something."

"Well, if we do start 'something' it will have to be off grid or off books as you say it. At Mossad and I can safely say, at MI-6, there is a rule; Don't date a foreign spy. My agency adds…. You do…. You die!"

She answered with an ' _I know something you don't'_ face, "Who said I was a foreign spy?"

At that she pushed her hair back and pulled on her left ear. Eyal's eyes widened as he saw a tiny tattoo of the infinity sign with an anchor at one end and an olive tree of life at the other.

"How did you get a well-kept Kidon tattoo? Ah, I get it…. Nathan or another Mossad spy you spent some downtime with…. You saw and like the design. I have to say it's a very good copy of the original!"

Sharon had a teasing smile as she answered, "It's mine, all mine and the real thing! Where's yours … in the usual spot!

A surprised Eyal pulled his head back as they heard people approaching, Sharon whispered,

"Look, now is not the time to get into that matter. I'll come clean later, promise."

Intrigue, he nodded as she helped him up the bathroom floor.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony entered. They both saw something had gone down between the two.

Tony spoke, "OK, we need to get back in MTAC. You OK, Sharon?"

"No, but I know the drill; I'll suck it up."

Tony put his arm around her shoulders as they headed towards MTAC,

"Maybe as a spy or under MI-6's rules, but Officer Welby you are part of my team. My people, I'm sure it's the same for Gibbs, do not work with a grade 3 concussion. Tim will be replacing you and you'll assist Abby in the lab. It will permit you to see how different Abby's work is from yours and vice-versa."

Sharon winced, "Don't want to put anyone down, but Tim with Nathan…."

Eyal spoke, "Officer Welby, Nathan knows how spies think and operate. He cornered me well with that knowledge. I admit; never seen him coming! Tim, on the other hand, does not think like a spy, but he has enough training to protect himself. What he is missing, Ziva can compensate. Tim might just turn out to be our ace in the hole. I agree with Tony, you are not fit to be sent into the field."

"Not your call…." Sharon answered,

Tony squeezed her shoulder enough to make her wince, "No, it's mine. You'll assist Abby, case closed."

Sharon, from experience, knew when not to argue … this was that kind of when! Plus, Tony and Eyal were right. She did not feel good; her body was hurting; her head was spinning and the need to vomit was only a move of the head away. She had been the last to jump but the first to hit the water. Her parachute was a smaller size, too small for that kind of jump. She had hit the water with more force than Ziva and Eyal. She remembered Eyal grabbing and untangling her from the chute but her memory stopped there.

"Damn, why didn't I ask him about how he felt! The man thanked me for saving his life when in fact it might be the other way around. Think I need to give selfish old me a kick in the butt!"

They entered MTAC and Abby flew past Gibbs and Tony directly into Sharon's face, "You OK, you look so pale!"

"Abby, I'll be fine. Seems will be partners, look forward to learning from you!"

Gibbs called on all to sit. Ziva went next to Sharon and Abby. Sharon discreetly asked Ziva,

"Ziva, I don't have any memory of what went on after I hit the water. Did you stay conscious?"

"Barely. Girl, we owe our lives to Eyal! You hit the water first, Eyal and I about the same time. For me, the impact brought flashbacks from a mission gone very wrong. Had Eyal not been there to get me out of my stupor, I've drowned. Then he went looking for you. Your chute was too small for such a jump, you hit the water fast and hard. Sharon, Eyal has genuine feelings for you. Never seen my friend Eyal's eyes so worried. We'll talk later… I can sense Gibbs staring at us!"

Sharon looked past Ziva and she was right…. Those blue eyes were not friendly at this moment!

"If you ladies are finished rating us men, we like to talk about what is expected from us in the next 48 hours."

Ziva nodded and whispered, "Sorry."

* * *

Tony spoke, "OK, here's a rapid summary of what we are facing. We have one resurrected Nathan Haswari, twin brother of whom we called Ari Haswari, brothers of Ziva David. The man is planning a coup of some sort. Officer Lavin's son is serving as a bargaining chip. Nathan has a grade 4 pancreatic cancer; the man is dying. Sharon, your hunch was right for the Kraken King author Ms. Brooke. We just receive the DNA analysis and it proves at 81% that Ari/Nathan could be her father. She is being closely watched by Abigail Thomas. The woman is a friend of Tim, an author and ex-CIA. Time was of the essence, Sharon. We could not use your MI6 asset. From the little we know from Abygail, Ms. Brooke does not seem to be involved. Back to our case; Nathan communicates with Eyal through an old Mossad tracking chip. That gadget sends messages to Eyal's iPhone. It also can transmit voices to Haswari but only at a very short range. Abby will brief you later in all the possibilities of that toy (most of you know them). Let's say it's quite a gadget! As of now, Sharon, Eyal and Ziva are MIA. We might be playing with fire but from what Dr. Mallard could profile from Eyal's texted conversations, Nathan is desperate for something. The last attempts to reach Eyal were very dark in nature. He's nervous…. we are in the process of resurrecting one Ziva David. We hope this will give us time to put in place a protocol to squeeze Nathan out of his hiding place. If not, Eyal will also be 'resurrected'."

Director Vance was looking at Sharon, he asked, "Officer Welby, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK…. I'm asking myself; what could a presume dead and dying cold-blooded killer, with nothing to lose, want in America that he can't get elsewhere? It doesn't make sense. Revenge on NCIS/Mossad/Ziva, he had many years and opportunities to execute a plan, money – he has more than he needs….. Hate it when my head decides to take over my being. Sorry, when I get in this kind of thinking mode, it's like an infamous ear worm that won't go away. Normally I welcome it, ... but my head is not in a good place at the moment."

Tim spoke, "Sharon, I reread Kraken King and there is one long sentence that stuck in my mind. It is powerful. Maybe it could help you conclude something. Ariq is talking to his would-be lover: 'I _am your sword and your shield. I am your wolf and your steed. Mountains will tremble at my approach, for they know I will tear them apart if ever they stand between us. But you need not be afraid, Zenobia Fox, because my heart is iron and my will is steel."_

Sharon slowly said, "Damn … it's related to Ms. Brook, I'm sure. What could a dying father …"

Sharon swore. "Tim, can you get Ms. Brook's medical files? Nathan might not be the only one dying!"

Ducky repeated Sharon's swear words and all looked at him. Never did the man swear in such an 'American' way.

"By God, think that girl is onto something. A father would want to protect his child from harm's way. Save her from an illness at any cost!"

Eyal spoke, "Hey, we've been through that line of thinking. Ms. Brook is not in the picture. What could US National Security give a successful and rich author! She could not use any of that knowledge for her books, she'd be arrested before it got published. She's a love story author not a spy or mystery novelist!"

* * *

Sharon shot out of MTAC….. another vomiting episode.

Tony asked Ducky to check on her. "Ducky, she really should be hospitalized. Think you can convince her?"

"No, but I can watch over her. She'll be OK, that she rests with us or in a hospital bed…. It's the same. Vomiting, in her condition, is normal. I, for one, would like to hear the rest of her line of thoughts."

Sharon came back. "Sorry all, I'm fine … till the next one. Eyal, I disagree. Since stumbling upon the Kraken King book lead, I had questions and a puzzle in the making and I'm filling in pieces…. And she is right in the middle! Why now; why did he pick you and not Ziva or another Mossad officer; why threaten your son; what does the book bring into this story and more Here are a couple of pieces of my incomplete puzzle: Piece # 1- She's his daughter; Piece # 2; She might be sick – maybe even dying; Piece # 3; You have medical knowledge and a button he could press on – your son! ... "

Eyal's face expressed annoyance, he was about to say something but Abby was fast to come to Sharon's defense. "Eyal, Sharon has a right to express herself. This is not an official campfire but …."

Tim nervously called all to look at the screen, "Eyal 0, Sharon 1. Ms. Brook is badly in need of a kidney transplant. She had one in 2014 by an anonymous donor but her body is rejecting it. She's presently in dialysis with no donors in sight and losing many battles as the time passes."

Ducky added, "Nathan was that anonymous donor and now he can't because of his cancer and only one kidney left. But why …."

Sharon shot Eyal an ' _I told you so_ ' defiant stare and completed,

"In what year was the Kraken King written – 2014, same year as her transplant. Yes Ducky, Nathan was the anonymous donor and he arranged for Ms. Brooks to find him! He wrote the book with her while they were both in convalescence. It's the only possible explanation, no successful author would claim a story as her own when it was written by another. He easily convinced her not to mention his participation … him wanting to stay anonymous! Tim, those strong words you cited _…. I am your sword and your shield,_ etc., gave me answers (puzzle pieces), very good thinking on your part!. Everything is so fitting: Nathan was on top of the world at that time; He was a very successful killer for hire and had just saved his daughter from death. He was on cloud nine, feeling invincible a superman! He must have decided, since he didn't have anything else to do; to contact his daughter while they were both healing. Don't know how the writing came about. That book will not give us a hint of what he's planning … it will give us a time line of him thinking of himself as the King of the world! The more I remember the book, the more I see the man and his motives! That is what inspectors do; try and find a motive! We just did! Pretty sure Ms. Brook has no knowledge of him being her father, she knows him only as her miracle donor and savior! Just like he wanted it! Now, she's at square one again…. And he's a fallen hero!"

Ducky spilled out, "Ohhhh how right she is…. That's him … 100% him! Once a ba_tard always a ba_tard! I will read that book! Listen to what the word Kraken means and you'll understand more that Sharon is dead on!

Below the thunders of the upper deep;  
Far far beneath in the abysmal sea,  
His ancient, dreamless, uninvaded sleep  
The Kraken sleepeth: faintest sunlights flee  
About his shadowy sides; above him swell  
Huge sponges of millennial growth and height;  
And far away into the sickly light,  
From many a wondrous grot and secret cell  
Unnumber'd and enormous polypi  
Winnow with giant arms the slumbering green.  
There hath he lain for ages, and will lie  
Battening upon huge seaworms in his sleep,  
Until the latter fire shall heat the deep;  
Then once by man and angels to be seen,  
In roaring he shall rise and on the surface die."

Gibbs sternly looked at Ducky, "Enough with the vulgarity … bring back the conservative Ducky!"

"Dear Jethro, where Ari or Nathan is concerned, permit me to be one badass operative for once! What that man did to us … all of us, he does not deserve 'conservative' me!"

Abby softly spoke, "I agree with Sharon and Ducky and I can add to it. It is difficult for 100% Americans to find a compatible donor. Ms. Brook is of Israeli and Arad descent, making it a lot harder for a match."

* * *

Eyal rubbed his eyes, "Why in the hell are you sidelined at MI-6,?! That mind of yours is … well… Sharon, you're thinking is scaring the hell out of me! Look, I get that my medical knowledge could fit in this picture. If he wanted a kidney of mine, he could get it …."

Tim screeched out, "Eyal, you just gave me a lead, I might be wrong … he's not after you but the mother side of the family. She was maybe a Marine and he wants her records. She may be dead, alive, he wants to find her family tree."

Tony asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to just ask, or use a go-between …. He has the money to buy two-timing traitors! Why go through so much trouble?"

Ziva had been quiet, she had not spoken a word since the beginning of the undrapping. She got up and faced her teammates,

"I don't know why he is using Eyal and Avi, but he must have a reason. My father always said that Hasmia Haswari had asked him, beg him … to put an end to her suffering…. acute kidney failure. He was telling the truth! He didn't murder her. Ari must have come to the same conclusion I just did! My brother went rogue, became a black op to get a vengeance on Eli…. and he was wrong! He wrote that book to glorify and maybe purge himself because deep down, he knew … his lifelong vendetta was for the wrong reasons … my … his father didn't kill his mother!"

Tears were streaming down her face as Eyal pulled her towards him and hugged her.

Gibbs whispered to himself, "That's a Redhead for you!"

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13 - Relationships

**I'm back! Hope you all had a wonderful summer. Know I did and didn't have much time for writing, but I'll make up for it as winter creeps in!**

Chapter 13 - Relationships

Tony seeing Tim was mesmerized by the plasma screen (he was rereading the Kracken King) decided to leave him be. He sent Sharon and Abby to work on the DNA of Nathan's possible 'daughter'. Last, he approached Eyal and Ziva.

"Zina, take a breather. Director Vance organized for two rooms to be set up for you three 'MIAs'. They can only be accessed from MTAC, you'll be safe there."

Turning towards Eyal, Tony added, "Eyal, you know better than all what Ziva is going through. Take her out of here and just…. well…. be there for her!"

Eyal took his arm off Ziva, pulled on Tony's and placed it on Ziva's shoulder.

"Tony, what she lived through the last four-five years, you were the one by her side. I was always the after-the-fact shoulder to lean on. Rumor has it you brilliantly cornered Eli David in the Michael Rivkin affair! Your shoulders are as broad as mine. We don't have much downtime before Nathan presses the panic button, I prefer to personally set up the plan we discussed. You can read in Ziva when she's ready. "

Eyal, with a head nod, pointed Tony in the direction of the NCIS's safe rooms

Looking at Gibbs, Eyal continued, "Mr. Gibbs, if it is OK with you, I'll take over from Tony? I'll give the team a detailed briefing of what is expected?"

Gibbs nodded and joined Director Vance as he was headed out.

* * *

Vance asked, "Leroy, you had 6 people to choose from. You took those two…. and without reading their files! Your choices are a bull's eyes, how did you do it?"

Gibbs shot Vance a sly smile and whispered, "The good old fashion way … called friends of friends for references!"

"You did what! They were all senior spies … you can't just call for 'references'!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Called contacts of mine at MI-6 and Mossad."

"And may I ask, why those two?"

"Sharon; she's our glue. The girl appeal to Abby because of her forensic background, appeals to Ziva, both being a director's daughter, her IQ is a plus for Tim and Tony, she's someone he can help, teach and mold to his liking!"

"And you, what's your link to the girl, besides the red hair?!"

"Sharon, as Ziva would say, is going to drive me up a mountain! Didn't choose her for me, but for Tony and the team."

"Eyal?"

"That one I chose for me … well, more to replace me. He's a loner, secretive, not a people person, highly effective, moody, very direct, no patience, can blur the lines, a marksman, a linguist, unconventional and a perfectionist. With me at a desk, that team is going to need someone to rapidly assess a situation and school them in spy techniques. He can replace Tony when needed, as he's doing now. They are misfits … that's what makes them special. Of the six files you sent me, those two were the worst choices for a 'normal' team but, fitted in just fine with mine.

Vance smiled, "You chose a Ms. Red Head Glue and a Mr. Solitaire Head Slapper!"

"Very well put, I like it!"

Vance concluded, "Well must admit, A+ for your first assignment! Hope Lavin decides to stay."

Gibbs had a sly smile, "He'll stay. Vance, you can tell Director Elbaz that she's not going to be seeing her favorite operative for some time!"

Vance chuckled, "Don't want to burst your bubble. Just a couple of hours ago, he assured me he would be returning to Israel. RH needed his signature for our insurance policies…. Offered him the long or short-term version…. He chose the short-term."

"I wouldn't give that copy to HR, he's going to stay."

"The Redhead?"

"The Redhead!"

Both men smiled as Vance whispered, "Hope he stops at one …"

Gibbs shook his head and raised his shoulders as he joined Abby who was showering Sharon with a bit too much of TLC.

* * *

"Abby, I need to talk to Sharon before Eyal briefs you all, can I borrow her?"

"Gibbs, she's not steady, I should help her…"

"Abby…"

"OK, OK, but take good care of my partner!"

Gibbs smiled, "What happened with 'I work alone'?!"

"Sharon will do her thing, I'll do mine. A bit like Tim does. We'll become the Three Forensic Musketeers! Gibbs, she's a me and I'm a her."

Sharon smiled and accepted Gibbs's hand.

As they got out of earshot, Sharon spoke, "Thanks, I needed a break."

"Abby means well…"

"No, no, not complaining about Abby. She's one of the nicest people I've ever encountered. I needed a breather … too much puzzle pieces for my mind to work with. Also, I'm hurting for Ziva, this is on hell of a messy family situation. Can we go somewhere where it is calm, dark and on the cold side?"

Gibbs smiled, "If Vance and Eyal agree that you and I can skip debriefing, I have the perfect basement … euh … place. But you will need a disguise. You're MIA remember?"

"That won't be a problem, you guys must have stuff for undercover duties?"

Smiling he answered, "Yes, I'll drop you off while I go ask for our absence slips!"

* * *

Vance was OK with Sharon and Gibbs taking some downtime from the case. Tony/Ziva would surely talk through the night and Abby/Tim would be, at Eyal's demand, putting in a plan A for Ziva to be 'resurrected' and a plan B for Eyal's resurrection if Nathan panicked at not hearing from him. Tim had fed the grapevine that the three were missing in action but made sure to give hope to Nathan of their survival. Vance had arranged for two NCIS helicopters and a marine boat to hold a search and rescue exercise. From Abby's monitors, Nathan was still trying to reach Eyal. Every 15 minutes, he would ask for a proof of life. Abby had arranged for Eyal's tracker to emit a faint signal. They hoped it was enough to give Nathan the impression that Eyal could still be alive.

Eyal spoke, "Mr. Gibbs, let her have a good night sleep, it will do her good. It's Ziva I'm worried about. We need her in the field. Wish I could go, maybe there's a way for me to…"

"Eyal, I prefer Gibbs or Leroy, lose the Mr. or Sir. As for Ziva, she'll be fine. The woman has amazing resilience. Plus, what she uncovered is, in a way, 'good news.' One fewer sins of her father's. Tony, I'm sure, will point that out. Ziva will be fine, I know my girl!"

Eyal pondered those last words, "Your girl … are all teams at NCIS as … family oriented as this one?"

"No, this team, you and Sharon included, are a special bunch. Give us a trial run Eyal, we might surprise you!"

"We'll talk after we solve this case!"

Gibbs winked as he said, "You didn't say no!"

* * *

Gibbs introduced Sharon to his 'safe place'; the basement of his home. She went around his different projects and gently caressed the curves of each piece of wood. At one-point Gibbs nervously shook his head. As a well-trained spy, Sharon caught the shrug.

"I'm bringing back memories of one of your exes', aren't I?"

"Exes' no…. You're bringing back memories of the original and my daughter. Shannon did the exact same routine when we'd come home from a vacation or me from deployment. Your continuously wondering blue-green eyes remind me of Kelly's."

"Double sorry, then. Shannon – Sharon… Sorry again!"

"It's OK. I've worked hard in the last months to take better control of my memories and emotions … _live in the present …_ as my shrink says. You are not them, but have manners that remind me of the good times. Before… I might have tried to date you … today, I can appreciate the memories you bring but now they are just that … good memories. It's taken me a long time to live in the present! "

Sharon smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. The last thing I want is to bring you pain or a fifth wife! By the way, it would have taken us less than a week for one of us to invoke 'irreconcilable differences.' Be honest; I will drive you up a wall at times."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yes, must admit. You, a bit like Abby, have an exuberant personality but where Abby shies away from action, you ram right into it. A bit trigger happy, if I may say so."

"Wrong choice of words … if there's one thing I'm not is 'trigger happy.' How I wish I could be! Your shrink will be proud you; you analyzed my whole instead of focusing on the one point in my personality that reminded you of your lost ones."

"Must admit, in our line of work, the ' _I can't shoot a living thing'_ is a problem! We'll do everything we can to help, promise."

Sharon's eyes watered, but she stiffened up and rapidly changed the subject,

"This place is just what the doctor ordered. Can I have a blanket and pillow, would like to lie down and rest my head a bit? Love the smell of wood!"

"You worked with wood?"

"No. I was born in Dalhousie, New Brunswick. That's in Canada. The main and only industry was a paper mill. Logs and woodchips were hauled to the mill, transformed into a quality newspaper then most of it shipped to China. Wood, sulfur and low tides bad smells were the odors that filled my childhood. Sadly, newspaper is now a thing of the past …the mill closed and my home is a ghost town. Your basement reminds me of the past. How much time do we have?"

"Till morning. You should rest, no more questions."

"One more; are you going back to NCIS?"

"No, Nathan is out there. I'm not taking any chances, he must know of this place. Ari was here a couple of times … died right where you are standing. Maybe it was Nathan, not Ari, that visited my place."

Sharon gulped and said, "Think I'll follow you upstairs. The sofa will be fine!"

"I have a nice guest room…"

"Kelly's room?"

"Yes, but I recently had it redecorated. Kelly is no more, it's now a guess room."

* * *

The rooms Director Vance had set up was spacious and had all that was necessary for a long stay. Frightening thought! Tony helped Ziva get settled. He prepared some coffee and handed her a cup.

"I know you prefer tea, but coffee I can prepare … tea…"

"It's fine, Tony. Thanks. You need to get back to the team. I'll be OK."

"No can do. Eyal and I traded places, he's in charge for the night. Ziva, I'm here. You need to talk, I can listen. If you prefer Eyal, I can call him…"

"Tony … just hold me, please."

Tony sat and pulled her to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Ziva was silent, staring in space then she started crying. He wanted to kiss and cuddle her, wishing his love could spare her the pain this mission was dumping on her.

"Ziva, your father did not kill Ari's mother. That's…"

"One less sin of the Father! Tony, I came to term with whom my father was; a man that put his country/faith/work before his family. Director David was a good Israeli but a crappy father. I realized, too late, I loved the father he sometimes tried to be and know he never stopped loving me. Tony, my family's memories are not what's bothering me."

Tony stared into Ziva's dark eyes, he never could read her 100%. What she was thinking, what she was feeling … how could he expect a relationship to work if he couldn't 'feel' her. That woman was a mystery to him.

"Sorry, Ziva… I don't have a clue of what's going on in that head of yours. Talk to me."

Ziva patted the couch for Tony to sit closer to her, he obeyed.

"Tony, pretty sure we zeroed in on Nathan's motive; he wants to keep his daughter alive at any cost. I don't have a child but if my dear Tali, _RIP my sister_ , were in the same situation…"

Ziva sobbed and could not finish her sentence. Her last words struck a sensible cord in Tony.

"Ziva, you are not made of the same cloth as Ari, Nathan or your father. You know what is right and wrong…. Eli failed in indoctrinating you at being the dark zombie killing soldier Daddy wanted."

"Tony, if I could bring back my sister or stop her from being killed, I could impose on another human being the same cruelties Ari/Nathan is dumping on Eyal! I'm as …."

Tony stood up and pulled Ziva with him, both his hands landed on her shoulders as he forcefully but gently shook her.

"Listen to me Ziva David! Yes, you can kill on orders or take a life in the blink of an eye, but you have a head on your shoulders and a heart in that lovely body. For Eli, Ari and Nathan, sometimes a dark switch turns off the human part of them. Ziva, you… YOU shot your brother because a good switch turned on. How can I make you understand that Ziva David is not a killer or murdered, that she puts others (family and friends) before herself, her country and her ex. agency! Yes, you might go to extremes if you'd had a chance to bring Tali back to life, but not at all cost. Had you stayed in Israel, maybe … but the Ziva I have in front of me realized what her father was doing was very close to cult indoctrination. Gibbs helped you pull away from that…"

Ziva cried out, "Doesn't it bother you that I have in me such a switch? It could turn on and bingo…. a monster appears in front of you…"

Tony realized he needed to seize this occasion. Ziva had, maybe, just admitted the reason she did not want a serious relationship with him.

"No, because I could never fall in love with that kind of monster! I'm a trained investigator … remember. I smelled that 'switch' in Iran Bodnar and Michael Rivkin a mile away. With you… Ziva, never. You always asked yourself the right questions, befriended the right persons–Jenny Shepperd, Gibbs, this team…. I admire the fire in the eyes of the Mossad/NCIS Officer, the funny sense of humor of the child-like persona that comes out from time to time, the tomboyish look sided with a diva appearance… I love the woman, the WHOLE package! Look at me, Ziva, my eyes are wide open!"

Ziva smiled, Tony had to add a film quote!

"Tony, I'm scared … no terrified that if we cross that line, you'll end up hurt or worst … dead because of your involvement with me. Since my childhood, I've been a dangerous person to be around. I could not live with myself if something happened to you."

"Our work is dangerous and never once have I wanted to call it quits because of the risk of being killed on the job. Ziva, I have been to Israel… I know firsthand the danger of befriending spies … especially a Mossad spy! We've been playing a cat and mouse game since we've met, I'm still alive. Some scars yes, and I am willing to endure more if it means having a chance to spend some time with you."

They stood silently facing each other. She had to be the one to commit to a relationship. He opened the door; the ball was in her corner. Both knew it was a make or break situation.

She nervously played with her Star of David necklace. "You are willing to put your life on the line for me? That's what you'd be doing, Tony. I have many enemies!"

"And you think I don't! One recently tried to frame me for a murder and he practically succeeded. Ziva, as in a pre-nup… I accept the risks OK. Plus, what would change? All know I've had my eyes on you since you set foot in the squad room. If someone wanted to harm or blackmail you, I would have been the logical target. Why would use dating change things?"

Ziva head shot up and by her face Tony knew he had broken maybe the last or second to last barrier. He lovingly pushed her into one of the rooms…. And she didn't resist! It was going to be a night to remember… finally!

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Tony and Eyal were analyzing a map on the plasma screen as Gibbs walked in.

Eyal turned and asked, "Sharon is not with you, is she OK?"

Gibbs chuckled and answered, "Down lover boy, left her with Abby. Abby and Sharon had one look at each other and they started talking gibberish… I left them to it! She's fine, woke up this morning … no headache or vomiting. Eyal, she needed to turn off a switch!"

Tony and Ziva shared a quick glance as Ziva added,

"Faire le vide, as they say in French! It is often needed in our line of work!"

By the smile Gibbs shot Tony and Ziva realized he knew something had changed with them.

* * *

Abby, with Sharon in tow, startled all.

"We know where he is, we know where it is… well where he might be!"

Tony put up his right hand and both girls immediately came to a halt!

"Abby, Sharon, this is not a kindergarten class. The squad room has many eyes and ears that are not read in!"

Both girls put down their heads as Eyal and Gibbs pushed them towards MTAC.

Eyal whispered to Sharon, "Glad to hear that you're feeling better. You had me worried."

Sharon was frustrated with herself, "Don't worry, I'm still my bumbling old self. Seems nothing can knock some sense in that hard head of mine!"

Eyal stated, "Maybe, but look at the bright side; that head of yours is one of the reasons we are one step ahead of Nathan. I'll take the good and the bad of it anytime!"

Sharon was not expecting such a tempered answer. She usually faced ugly and to-the-facts reprimands.

Tony butted in, "Sharon, if people let you think of what you said or did wrong instead of emptying their shell cases at you, maybe … just maybe, you'd eventually figure out how to adjust your behavior! Stop waiting, maybe even wanting, to be reprimanded. That's the easy way out … you then shift the fault and guilt onto your 'attackers.' Fence up and take responsibility for your own actions! You manage that a few times and you will improve, that's a promise."

Tony's words sunk in. Looking at Abby's reaction and comparing it to hers made her realize that Tony was right. Yes, she was mad at herself but she was first mad at Tony for saying before all that them coming in and shouting that they had made a breakthrough was childish and dangerous. He was right; what they did was wrong. Abby, contrary to her, was remorseful and acknowledging her wrong.

She jumped as Eyal discreetly and briefly took her hand and squeezed it.

* * *

As they entered MTAC, her father–Chief Robert Jackson, was on screen chatting with Director Vance. He greeted her first,

'Hi, how are you feeling, darling?"

"Fine."

Looking at Vance, she announced, "Abby might have figured out where Nathan could be hiding out."

Robert's eyes dashed towards Abby.

Abby backed up as all looked towards her. Sharon whispered,

"Girl when you get a lead, you take it and run with it. Take the stage Ms. Sciuto!"

Sharon added for all to hear, "And by the way, our Abby spent the night analyzing data while we slept, Tim couldn't keep up with her, he was sleeping on the lab floor when I came in!"

Abby replied, "I wasn't alone, Eyal was by my side and he supplied the CafPows."

Director Vance refocused the team, "Abby, Eyal, well done but want you both to get some shut eyes sometimes today! Ms. Sciuto, like Sharon said, take the stage."

Abby slowly advanced and started exposing her theory.

"We know Nathan is dying meaning he needs very strong meds. The man, if like Ari, works alone. Asked Eyal what he would do if he'd be in Nathan's shoes. His answer– _If I was up to it, I'd steal what I need in different hospital pharmacies, they have more of the med but they are harder to break in. If I'd be down under (weak), I'd hit an out of circulation or close to home small pharmacy._ With that information, I checked hospitals and pharmacies who had filled police reports for missing opioids (Morphine, Fentanyl, Hydromorphone, Methadone and Oxycodone). Those are the principal analgesics used at the end of life because of their potency, concomitant mild sedative/anxiolytic properties, and the ability to be administered by multiple routes. One pharmacy had reported a couple of robberies."

Eyal took over, "Checked with friends of mine and it went down like this; a man entered the Loba Pharmacy and forced one of the staff into the dispensary, put a knife to her neck and demanded the narcotic safe be opened, asked for the money from the till, and then left. No employee was physically injured, but the robber cleaned out the safe and stole $5,000 worth of narcotics–all Opinoids! One month later, the pharmacy was robbed again, same MO; the masked individual came in quickly and with a gun got everyone to lie on the ground, got all the narcotics, grabbed the contents of the till and left. Don't think he was after the money, I guess that was to focus the police's investigation in the direction of gang members or young repeat offenders. Abby care to conclude."

"With the assumption that the pharmacy was not far from where Nathan was staying, I mapped out a possible location using the range of Eyal's device paired with the pharmacy's and Quantico's locations. It gave me too wide a spread but I had seen part of that location before, one in particular stuck out. I was shaking and thinking my sleepless mind was maybe tricks on me…. Asked Sharon redo my calculations…."

Abby pulled the picture of an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Tony was the first to speak, "That is where Kate was killed by Ari Haswari!

Gibbs called on Tim to get an aerial shot of the building. With street cameras and hacked-in private security cameras, Tim answered Gibbs's request in a matter of minutes.

Eyal asked, "Can we get infrared cameras and motion detectors in that building?"

Chief Jackson replied, "You guys can't without a warrant of some sort but my daughter can get some installed quite easily. Darling?"

Sharon smiled, "Yes, being arranged as we speak Daddy dearest!"

Eyal looked at both and said, "MI-6 and their toys!"

Sharon answered, "Better toys than wars!"

Director Vance put his hands on both officers' shoulders and ordered,

"People play nice. Chief Jackson called on me this morning for information on his daughter's health. I informed Chief Jackson of our situation with Nathan and he offered help if-and-when needed. MI-6 can work out underground world in a not-to-be-seen-or-heard fashion. And I'm sure the Mossad could as well! Officers Lavin and Welby, play nice. This is not the time for a spy agency pissing match … get my point. Chief Jackson offered; I accepted!"

Sharon winced, "Point taken! Director, please don't press on my cervical spinal nerves!"

Vance rapidly let go of Sharon's shoulder. Eyal caught Sharon as she fainted.

Tony called Dr. Mallard. The doctor arrived as Sharon was coming to. She wanted to get up, but Eyal's gentle hold didn't permit it. He smiled down at her and whispered,

"Relax, you fainted. Dr. Mallard needs to examine you."

"I'm OK."

From the corner of her eye, she caught her father's expression. She blew him a kiss and said,

"I'm OK, dad, really. A grade 3 concussion and pinched nerves probably when I struck the water, don't mix well together. I'll live!"

He signed _I love you and have a meeting I can't miss, sorry got to go. Take care of yourself!_

Abby asked, "Your father signs?"

Sharon answered, "Pretty much all MI-6 employees do. It's mandatory. We even…."

She stopped, looked at Tony and concluded, "I'll shut up now! Dr. Mallard, what is your verdict, will I live?"

"Yes, but dear you need to take it easy. I'm sorry, yesterday I seem to have missed the pinched cervical nerves. I'll give you some anti-inflammatories."

While Ducky was examining Sharon, the team was preparing a plan to bug, from bottoms-ups the warehouse.

Tony asked, "Sharon, your 'friend,' when can he set us up his infrared cameras?"

Sharon added, "Tim check your emails, gave you HER coordinates and the code name is 'Esmeralda.' I'm under-the weather, prefer Tim sets it up with her. She has infrared cameras, motion detectors, jammers and a lot more. Samantha is usually very fast … for a fee. She's the best but doesn't come cheap. Director Vance will MI-6 picking up the tab?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it! Tim tells Ms. Samantha our price will be hers. Dr. Mallard take Sharon to the safe room. Sharon, I'm truly sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

'Director Vance, I've been through worst. In a way, you squeezing my neck was a good thing, it made me zoom in on my problem! Had commotions before but they never knocked me out as much."

* * *

Eyal stood in front of Director Vance.

"Director Vance, I'd prefer Dr. Mallard stayed in MTAC. If Abby's lead turns out and Tim/Samantha can bug the warehouse, Dr. Mallard, from the images we will be getting can better profile and analyze Nathan's behaviors. I will tend to Sharon."

Tony stepped in, "Very good thinking, Eyal. Sharon, you look like hell, get some rest. That's an order by the way!"

She tried to argue, but the pain said otherwise. Eyal picked her up and carried her to the safe room.

* * *

As they entered, Eyal put her down and pointed to the sofa.

"That is where I'd like for you to be for the next couple of hours. Here's some oxaprozin or Daypro as Americans call them. They should help with the headache and pain."

"Eyal, I don't need a sitter. I can take the meds and get some shut eyes all by myself! You should be out there. Your son is stuck between the bark and the tree!"

"Yes, I know, but I can't do anything for him. Ziva, you and I are presumed dead … remember? I trust Tony to deal with the matter at hand. Sharon, they lost a partner, in that warehouse, at the hands of the twin brother of the guy we want to bring down. The team knows that place from bottoms up, believe me. I felt like an intruder out there. They need to deal with this between themselves first. It's going to be one hell of a trip down memory lane."

Sharon winced, "Had not thought of that. For a Mossad officer, you are surprisingly 'human!'"

"Take the pills!"

"Take the compliment, they are scarce between spies!"

Eyal got a glass of water and presented her with two pills.

"I'm starving. With Daypro, it's better to take them on a full stomach. Why don't we look at what Director Vance stocked the kitchen with?"

"Stay put, I'm cooking. We have the basics, what would you like?"

"How about pancakes don't really want greasy bacon and eggs!"

"Blueberries or Strawberries pancakes?"

"Both please! Never saw a fruit pancake mix!"

Eyal smiled, "Pancake is made with flour and eggs in Israel! I prefer our ways to the chemical ready-mix kind."

"You can make pancakes … all by yourself?"

Eyal laughed. The eyes Sharon sported reminded him of his son's when he had taken him to Mossad's headquarters! As now … he had gotten _the hero's_ look!

"Hey, I'm a spy, I've learned to cook early on in my career. It was that, eat in out-of-the-way restaurants or what was left in the fridge from previous missions!"

Sharon lifted her head and their eyes locked. She breathed nervously as he gently came in….

"Take the pills while I prepare the pancakes."

Frustrated she pulled him to her and asked, "You're avoiding me, why? There might be cameras here, but they all know we've been eyeing each other from day 1. Not as if we didn't 'do it with eyes on us before!"

"Sharon, stop! You're right, I'm avoiding a close encounter with you and it's not easy … believe me! I need to stay focus and you need to rest. Work with me…. Please."

She teasingly blew him a kiss as he headed towards the small make-shift kitchen. It took him less than ten minutes to return with two oversize blueberries and strawberry pancakes. Again, Sharon's eyes were to die for. If he had been his old self, this girl would not be eating pancakes. He'd have had her in bed in the blink of an eye!

"You are very well trained in the art of pleasing the opposite sex, Mr. Eyal; a sexy body, broad lean-on shoulders, a face to die for, caring eyes, listening ears and you're practically a doctor plus you can cook … women must flock around you, big times!"

He ignored her teasing and said, "After you gobble those pancakes, how about I pay back my deb? My turn to give you a therapeutic massage."

He didn't have to say it twice, she pulled off her T-shirt. Eyal just had time to throw her a towel.

"I'll eat later! I prefer dessert before the main course!"

Smiling, he warned, "Slow down! It's obvious you're gunning for us to sleep together, but your men spy mount mantelpiece will have to wait a bit."

Sharon stiffened up as she tried tuning towards him to give that man a piece of her mind but his hand on the back stopped her. She swallowed her anger and managed to say,

'Eyal, I don't collect trophies or sleep with a colleague or spy acquaintance just for lust. I'm not the F_ck Friend type. Boredom during some downtime while on missions _…. and only if the guy is 'free'_ ; yes, but it is always mutual. If you think that of me, forget it, you're definitely reading me wrong!"

 _That lady is driving me crazy! Why in all the women I met, did I have to fall for a spy? A damn good one at that; she's reading me like an open book. Lavin, you need to decide what is it you want. It's been a long time since someone stirred those kinds of emotions, why resist?_

He knew full well why; having a relationship with him would be putting his lover in the line of fire. His enemies would become hers and he'd be 'vulnerable.' They could get to him by harming her.

"I'll resort to something I don't dip in often; the truth. What you just heard was a man putting up a wall because his ego is presently being twisted as a tornado! I'm in a bind; my son is in danger and I did not pick up on it, an old enemy is getting one over me, my hands are tied, I'm an NCIS rookie … at my age and there's you. I'm usually very good at controlling my life. Sharon, don't know what it is but a flag went up when I met you and it's now a neon flashing sign that won't turn the hell off. Being a 24-hour lover, no pain, no gain–I can't deal with but getting involved with your means…."

"You'd have a button your enemy could push; hurt me to get to you. I'm the daughter of the Chief of MI-6. Eyal, I've lived with being 'a button' or 'a target' all my life. Manage to get an accountant's degree, graduate from Julliard's School of the Arts and raise two kids. Being a target never stopped me from living my life. I have many scars and close encounters, but if I had a choice I'd take the same path. I want to live my life to the fullest, if that makes it shorter, we'll be it; I had fun while it lasted! Funny, I rehearsed this conversation for Ziva, never thought you'd need it first!"

Sharon twisted to face him, making sure she was properly covered and continued,

"Yes, I admit; this girl wanted a hit-and-run encounter when they introduced us. You must know your candy for the eyes! The problem is that the more I get a glimpse of the man you are, the more I like what I'm seeing. Please don't put up another wall, the one you have is ticking enough! I'd like to get to know the real Eyal. The Eyal that helped Ziva or the Eyal that is a caring father. The spy, I admit; I don't care much for him. It's the man behind the dark conceited cover that I'm interested in."

Eyal shook his head, "That man is long gone, sorry…"

"Not true, I'm seeing him as we speak. See him when he's concerned about Ziva, his son, this team … or arranging a special date for Tim because the guy is more a nerd than a spy! Not saying you can't pull the trigger when ordered or be a damn ba_tard at time, but you are not a Svengali."

"And you're not a profiler!"

"Eyal, we are spies. We all profiles at some point, it's a must to be successful."

Eyal pushed on her shoulders for her to lie flat on her stomach so he could complete his message.

He concluded, "Can we agree to further this conversation once this hell is over and done with? Sharon, I promise not to fight the river if she wants us to cross her path."

Sharon laughed, "Go with the flow….! OK, it's a promise or date, Mr. Lavin. Please don't stop, if your hands are as good with food as they are with a massage, those pancakes are going to be super delicious."

Eyal bent down and whispered, "It's not the only things they are good at…."

Shooting him a teenager look, she pouted as she said, "There, Officer Lavin has resurfaced."

He sensed she was pulling him to her. He could no longer resist the building tension and growing urge for intimacy. The spy in him knew she was working him as she would a target. How else could spy be intimate? They were trained at how best to woe a designated partner. The man could only hope she wasn't playing him as an MI-6 Officer. ' _Damn it Lavin … go for it. If she's playing you, so be it. It will not be a first or a last! Have fun while it last_.'

He brought her close, tilted her head back and kissed her from above like an eagle swooping in on its prey. His way of turning the table on her possible honey trapping. Sharon surprised him by jumping into his arms. Their faces were at the same level, then she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself upward so she was the one kissing him from above.

He whispered, "You like taking charge, typical MI-6 honey trapping."

With both hands, she cradled his face, "I swear on my children's head that I am not playing you. I want you as much as you want me. I'm 5'2" and you're 6'2"; I noticed that tall men like it when a woman kisses them from above. If you prefer taking the lead, is my guess. Just get something started, please, I'm dying here!"

"Well, if that's the case, continue as you were. I like it … a lot!"

Eyal was backing them up to the room when Tony thundered in.

* * *

Tony stopped, swore and walked out. Our spy couple rapidly let go of each other. Sharon gathered her T-shirt and followed Eyal, who had also let out a couple of Hebrew swear words.

Eyal sided by Tony and said, "In Israel, we knock!"

"Eyal, not the time or place. Gibbs did the same to Ziva and I so we are both pissed OK! Do as I did, swallow your pride and put your manhood on the burner. Don't have good news; your son is missing. Sharon's asset is fighting for his life, the MI-6 and NCIS officers we had on Avi were found dead with a bullet to the hearth and a bull's eye in the forehead. MO sound familiar, Vance said it was typical Kidon style."

Sharon had heard and was watching how Eyal would react.

He breathed hard as he said, "Somehow I knew it would come to this. Tony, we need to arrange for the three of us to be 'found' at sea and it has to happen now."

They entered MTAC and Abby hugged Eyal. "So sorry, I couldn't stop it."

Sharon sat Abby down. "You had ears on Avi, play it to us. If it's Nathan, I will remember his voice."

"No, you won't, it was all in Hebrew and very little was said. They had silencers, never heard the shots."

Sharon and Eyal both said, "They?"

"Yes, there seemed to be more than one kidnapper."

Eyal barked, "Play the tape, Abby."

Sharon squeezed his arm and he lipped 'sorry' to a teary eye Abby. The man was used to dealing with Mossad or Kidon teams. This was not his usual surroundings, too much 'emotions' going around!

Abby was right, the tape didn't bring much. Voice recognition would be impossible. Eyal explained that it was typical Kidon style kidnapping. Go in fast, walk straight to the target, shoot everything that comes into your path and get out with your prize. Normally only one person enters the site.

Sharon and Ziva replayed the tape. Both sensed they were missing something.

Ziva asked, "Eyal, does Avi know Morse code?"

Sharon pronounced what she thought she heard; ".- - - . -. "

Eyal and Gibbs both shouted, "Women–plural."

Gibbs asked, "How is Eyal's son communicating?"

Ziva replied, "With his teeth. Think he placed the bug we planted on him in his braces and he's tapping Morse code with it."

Sharon asked, "Bright kid. You teach him that Eyal?"

"No." ( _He turned towards Ziva_ ) "I recall you doing the same. The Scarlet mission, isn't that how I tracked you?"

Ziva's head nodded. Eyal asked, "Ziva, did you teach him?"

'No' was Ziva's answer.

Sharon cleared her throat, "I'm guessing it was my asset. David always had a plan B. Once we were left for dead on a mission gone wrong…"

Eyal looked up to her and asked, "In Tel Avi?"

She softly answered, "Yes, Eyal, don't be naïve… I'm an MI-6 operative … have been in your country many times. To return to my asset; while we were waiting (and praying) to be rescued, he helped me focus. I know… I don't get an A+ … my assets teaching me how to 'operate.' Nevertheless, he thought me a different Morse code … shit…"

Sharon re-decoded the tip and tap she had heard. "It's not 'women.' Eyal is there a place called 'White elephant'?"

Eyal lifted his head, "White elephant … maybe. That's how they call the Central Bus Station."

"Think that where they have Avi."

Ziva closed her eyes as she said, "Shit! That building covers 230,000 m2 and a total area of 44 dunams."

Eyal completed, "The Tel Aviv Central Bus Station has suffered neglect and disrepair. The station is in the poorest part of the city, numerous drug addicts, prostitutes and homeless people take residence there on occasion. Mossad stays the hell away from it, no place to stash assets of targets!"

Sharon ventured, "Perfect place to hide from Mossad or Kidon. Nathan would know that."

Ziva and Eyal's eyes both turned towards Sharon.

Eyal looked at Tony. The man had anticipated his question and was already directing Tim to his MTAC computer,

"Tim, get everything you can on that building. Eyal could you instruct Mossad to give Tim a hand, he might need to hack some of your sites."

To be continued,


	14. Chapter 14 - I'll be damned!

HI, thanks all for the reviews, especialy the one who corrected my writing on how a silencer works. You were right! Made me realize how TV and books can disort the facts. Have a nice read and for those who find this story boring/long etc... the end is near.

 **Chapter 14 – I'll be damned!**

Mossad collaborated and gave Tim access to their surveillance of the Tel Avi Central Bus Station. As Eyal explained, his agency was piggybacking on IDF's (Israel Defense Forces) surveillance routines. Tim realized they was no way of pinpointing where the kidnappers could be hiding Avi Lavin. Eyal knew it was pointless, they had taken his son in the basement floors: Bunkered room and the small tracker Avi was wearing could not be traced, a dead end!

Eyal talked to his Mossad boss, Rivka Singer. She gave him details on how it went down.

As he hung up, Sharon saw by his eyes that the news was dire.

"It was a professional hit. Rivka, had she not known of the circumstances, would have thought it was a Kidon hit. Nathan is not working alone, he must still have a team Sayams helping him. This complicates matters and it means we can't raid the warehouse."

Gibbs nodded as he asked, "He's BT."

Eyal nodded and explained, "BT – booby-trapped. We take Nathan down and my son will be dead before you clamp on the cuffs! You Americans are not ready for the war Nathan has planned if he's taken into custody. At Mossad every officer goes into a mission with a plan B and it's one where you usually don't come out alive and bring your tormentors with you. The man is far better than I gave him credit: He got to me by threatening my son; came to the US where he could better reek terror; he's a ghost with hands in many dark and greedy pockets and has the ultimate motive; helping his daughter escaping from death. We can't touch him, we can't negotiate, we can't lean on his accomplices…."

Sharon interrupted, "Sorry, I don't buy it. Something isn't right. We find a lead, we're getting ahead and bang, we get slapped in the face. Eyal, are you certain he's in the last stages of cancer?"

"Not 100%, but I believe him. His description of the pain, failing body and pattern of speech … all confirms that he's not a well man."

Abby asked, "Eyal, how can you be sure?"

Ziva answered, "Death knocked at his door a couple of times and every spy is trained in recognizing those signs. He knows Abby, take him a face value."

Sharon was studying Eyal's reactions. His son was in the hands of killers and still he was in control. It was as if he'd given up and accepted fatality as it was dealt to him. She had seen this behavior in Israel still it always grabbed at her at how detached a Katsa (a field intelligence officer of the Mossad) could be.

The Mossad faced deadly terrorist acts on many fronts; religious, political, historical and territorial. Israel was a country continuously looking over its shoulder. For a man of Eyal's rank many missions were ones with orders to kill (execution style), rescue a fallen officer at any cost or take a dignitary out of his homeland to stand trial for crimes he committed against Israel. Dangerous missions where killer instincts were necessary to survive. How could she feel something for such a man?!

To deal with Eyal, she decided to get her 'IRA' training out of the mothballs. In the beginning of her career, Sharon had been tasked with infiltrating a group of IRA supporters in Toronto, Canada. The IRA operated in hostile territory in their homeland, they were more successful in recruiting and financing outside the Island. Sharon was able to uncover bits and pieces but only suspected something might happen in the second week of April 2010. Nevertheless, the little she had, had helped preventing a terrorist act from becoming murderous. On April 12, 2010, the Real IRA detonated a 120 lb car bomb outside Palace Barracks in County Down which was the headquarters of MI5 in Northern Ireland and home to the 2nd battalion, the Mercian Regiment. The fact that the authorities were expecting a hit had caused the bombing to be delayed. It exploded shortly after midnight with no injured or dead. The reason for the potentially lethal plan was the transfer of policing and justice powers from London to Belfast. The transfer of powers was effective on that same night. On preparing for that mission, Sharon had spent six months training to carry a dark aurora, always talk of a stoic outlook for the future, project a detached persona and project the best poker face possible. The character she had to play was very different from her own. Her team had doubts that she'd be able to pull it off, but she had. At the end of those six months, the MI6 Officer graduated with flying colors; she was an IRA militant! Still that mission had not impacted her religious beliefs, her family's history and it was not done in the name of vengeance or retribution. For an Israeli that kind of mission was all of that. The final line is never only a win or lose … it goes a lot deeper for an Israeli spy.

* * *

She sided beside Eyal and said, "What can I do to help?"

He whispered, "Just don't tell me it's going to be OK! You Americans are…"

She cut him off, "I'm Canadian from birth and English by choice; was not going to say that. From experience, I know your son is no more in the equation. You need to figure out Nathan's final plan, get an 'in' with him."

Eyal smiled, "Refreshing for … be it a Canadian or English! My son will always be my priority, but you are right, he's no more an important chess piece at this time."

Tony interrupted, "Eyal, how would you want us to work this? Giving you the lead, I'm way out of my league!"

Eyal smiled and answered, "Sharon, Ziva and I need to 'get back' into the living. Tim, with the help of Sharon's contact, put Nathan under surveillance. From what Abby discovered, he's hiding out in a warehouse NCIS is very familiar with."

Ziva stood, "Eyal, Nathan is trained in the same ways as you and I. At Mossad, we silently observe, study the grounds, put in place a team and then, when everything falls into place, we go for the kill. That's, in a nutshell, what you're planning. We should ask Gibbs, Vance and MI6 for advice. Shake-up the orders of things. Nathan, by what Abby is monitoring, is nervous; he fears we are dead. It has not crossed his mind that we could be playing him. I say we work with that, it's a button we must exploit!"

Eyal pondered Ziva's word and, to her surprise, agreed. "Ziva David, your father would be proud!"

Ziva nervously smiled. Vance joined them. "OK, I arranged for the evening news to show the tapes of when you were picked up by our vessel. You three are official back in the living."

Abby's eyes grew round as she lifted her hand. Tony stated, "Abby speak out, we are not in school!"

"There might be a problem, I have Eyal's device. Do I need to put it back in his wrist?"

Sharon shot up, "Director Vance, could the tapes be docked as to show Eyal was gravely injured. That it is feared that he could lose his arm but for reasons unknown, he does not want to be treated in the US."

Tim answered, "Not a problem, I can tinker with those tapes, director."

* * *

Tony asked, "Sharon, where are you going with that line of thinking?

"Nathan will conclude that Eyal would risk losing his arm to save Avi and not let the Americans discover the implant. But if he loses his arm… Nathan will be left high and dry."

Ziva stopped her, "Sharon, Nathan must know something is up! His kidnapping team killed two officers and wounded your asset before taking Avi. We left a loose end!"

"Eyal, do you have a permanent watch on Avi?"

"Yes, I've had eyes on Avi and his mother since I was force out of our home."

Sharon concluded, "Then for the kidnapping team, it was business as usual. They must have known of your surveillance. My asset was taken for an innocent bystander being at the wrong place and wrong time! He's the best for 'blending in.' That may be why he is still alive. If my memory serves me well, a Mossad surveillance team consists of two operatives; one to be on the lookout for outsiders and the other to have eyes and ears on the people needing protection or other. In some case, mostly for dignitaries, there is a third member; a sniper ready to shoot."

Vance replied, "Very good Officer Welby! That is also my understanding. Eyal?"

Smiling Eyal nodded, "Never have I been under such due diligent observations. Mossad has the reputation for ruthlessness, cunning plus they say we excel in disinformation and psychological warfare. I realize MI6 and NCIS can see right through us!"

Tony looked at Sharon, "OK girl, keep going?"

"I've always worked with the saying that if the horse doesn't want to come to the water, we take the water to the horse. Here's a suggestion; we can't corner Nathan but we can make Nathan 'corner himself.' If he's watching the news, he'll hear that Eyal has been wounded and does not want to be treated in the US. He'll know why; at discovering the implant, the US will accuse Mossad/Israel of spying on Americans and voilà a political nightmare is born. Nathan doesn't want that, he needs Eyal under his control. Mossad and NCIS could 'leak' that Eyal is being kept in confinement till the directors of both agencies speak. Nathan is a doctor, he'd know how to treat Eyal's wound and replace the implant. The implant was rendered un-operational when Eyal's arm was pulled and cut by his parachute's cords. All we need is a mock … well … a real, but handmade cut and for Abby to render the implant useless but still be traceable by NCIS. We will also need a diversion to leave Nathan some time alone with Eyal."

Eyal held up his wrist and said, "I'm OK with the plan but the first cut to take out the implant is practically healed. A trained eye will notice that first wound."

Abby looked at Sharon, smiling and doing a high five they both said, "No problem, we know how to leave no forensic evidence of the first cut!"

Abby added, "It might hurt a bit. We will need to tear the tissues and since you specified no medical aid, you'll be in pain till you meet with Nathan. Wish there was a way to…"

Eyal looked affectionately at Abby. "Do it. My agency is not one for sugar coating actions that must be taken to complete a mission. Have another question; it must be a two-day-old wound, how are forensics going to age it?"

Sharon smiled, "That's also easy. We inject you with a buildup of dead, white blood cells that will immediately attack your body's immune system creating an infection. You, having medical knowledge, made sure your wound was soaking in the cold sea water. The infectious process only started when you were airlifted."

Abby added, "We will use macrophages, a type of leukocyte. They detect foreign bodies and release an alarm system in the form of small, cell-signaling protein molecules called cytokines. Cytokines alert the neutrophils, and these neutrophils filter from the bloodstream into the affected area. The rapid accumulation of neutrophils eventually leads to the presence of pus and a red circle around the 'foreign body.' Plus, it will give a very real fever."

Tony stared at both, "You girls are scaring the hell out of me. If I'm listening well; you could kill or make us sick without leaving any forensic evidences."

Eyal chuckled, "Tony, all here, except Tim and yourself, could do the same."

At seeing their smiling faces, Tony whispered, "Remind me not to piss off any of you!"

Gibbs recalled the team to order, "OK, we use deceptive actions to bring him to NCIS, but what if he's not well enough?"

Eyal answered, "He'll send someone qualified. One way or another, it will be an opening, someone to trace, to talk to face to face. It's more than I've had since the beginning of this shit! Being Mossad and refusing treatment, it would be standard protocol to have me on security watch. In his position, he can't kill or main someone, that would alert authorities to an unwanted presence. I need to meet a ghost as a ghostly occasion! Someone has an idea?"

Tim spoke, "In an hour I meet up with MI6's Samantha. She's presently putting eyes and ears on the warehouse where Nathan is stashed and will set up my cell and computer to her equipment. That means we will know when he or a member of his entourage might be heading towards us. From now and for all present in this building if anybody asks; we are having a debrief in MTAC. The subject would be to discuss what to do with Eyal's orders not to receive medical aid. Eyal would be alone with one or two guards in the conference room with one guard watching you. If Nathan or an associate of his comes, I'm pretty sure one guard can be easy neutralized. As soon as Eyal can speak to his 'visitor,' Eyal would tell him he has 15 minutes to do his thing and then Eyal makes as if he was trying to escape and easily neutralized the guard."

Eyal nodded at Tim. "Very good, but I'd go with 10 minutes. What can we put in the water to attract the 'horse?'"

* * *

Ziva spoke, "I'm guessing Nathan has eyes and ears on Mossad, more Rivka Singer. I've been thinking that's how he got to you, Rivka must be bugged. If that's the case, when Director Vance and the team talk with Rivka in how to help Eyal help himself, Director Vance could throw some accusations of Eyal's behavior being suspicious."

Eyal replied, "Had the same thoughts, Ziva. Rivka's office was swept many times since I informed her of my predicament. She's not bugged."

Sharon replied, "Did they think to look for a typical Mossad 'glass?'" ( a special hard to trace bug Mossad uses )

Ziva and Eyal shot Sharon such a look that Tony and Tim took a step back!

"Well, it's your calling card, isn't it? I'm a field forensic operative, when I enter a safe house is it in America, England or Israel, I'm required to sweep it clean, rescue my officers and get the hell out. Saw you craftmanship a couple of times … have news for you guys … we know!"

Eyal whispered, "We knew that you knew … we don't use it anymore. It became too much of a tattletale sign. You've been out of the field for some time, Office Welby. But you might be right on one thing; our sweep team could have missed it. It would be brilliant for Nathan to use our old technology against us! Director Vance could you arrange a secured talk with Rivka? "

"On it as we speak, she should be on line shortly."

It turned out Sharon was right. Nathan had used the old technology and it had gone unnoticed. The team was now sure Nathan was listening.

Ziva spoke, "Eyal, did you call Rivka or she called you from her office."

"Ziva … we applied our usual protocol. The one your father put in place ... you of all people should know!"

Ziva sheepishly stared at the floor as Sharon asked, "What usual protocol?"

Eyal smiled, "Well … if I spoke of our protocol, I'd be in the dog house as you are now for speaking too much! I'm not answering that question … get it!"

Sharon twisted her face and had to physically pinch herself to not outright fall into a fit of laughter.

Tim, not following, added, "Eyal, we need to know if your communications with Rivka Singer were breached."

That sent most of them into a bout of laughter, only Tim, Director Vance and Gibbs stayed serious.

Eyal refocused and said, "Tim, this room, MTAC, has the highest level of security and it is where NCIS has secured communications not in your director's office. At Mossad, we also have such protocols which I am not at liberty to discuss."

Tim winced and said, "Sorry, it didn't cross my mind. Really not into this Spies and Secrets thing!"

Eyal answered, "Don't worry, this is new for all of us. Full collaboration with other agencies is rare; I've never worked with all cards on the table. Plus, spies are by nature or training 'guarded,' it's a survival trick you pick up early in your career! Tim, you don't have anything to be sorry for; investigators don't need to operate at that level of secrecy."

* * *

Tony instructed his team to proceed as planned;

'Sharon and Abby, take Eyal and … well … injure him! For the benefit of my nerves, could you ask Dr. Mallard to assist you."

Sharon smiled and answered, "Oh we would not be able to do it without him. He's going to supply us with the macrophages."

Tim winced and asked, "Now I'm going to regret this; where is Dr. Mallard is going to get those … Macro something?"

Sharon, Abby and Eyal answered, "From a fresh corpse or discarded blood samples of a corpse!"

Tony exclaimed, "Dead means dead … no oxygenated blood, no more heart pumping. Even I know that with no flowing blood there is no little white cells…"

Sharon explained, "Macrophages survive longer in the body, sometimes several months. Abby must have some blood samples that have been kept at the right temperature."

Dr. Mallard walked in and asked, "Seems my medical knowledge is needed."

Abby explained and he asked, "Could I know why? Eyal doesn't need to have white cells injected, let his own body do its job. If you cut him up, he'll get an infection!"

Sharon said, "Dr. Mallard, we need for infection to be in the wound and his body before the day is over."

"Ah I see! You'd like to create a network of transcription factors and post-transcriptional regulators for an M1/M2 polarization. Interferon regulatory factors, signal transducers and activators of transcription and suppressor of cytokine signaling proteins Wil team up in skewing macrophage function towards either the M1 or M2 phenotype and cause infection. That's brilliant but dangerous. I read of a study that stated that one in two people on the panel had allergic reactions to injected macrophages."

Director Vance and Gibbs rolled their eyes at Ducky's complicated monologue.

Eyal asked, "Was the reaction life-threatening?"

Dr. Mallard rapidly reassured Eyal, "No, no! I'm sorry I alarmed you. It was skin rashes, but severe enough to pull them out of the study. Just wanted you to realize that you might be a bit sicker than you planned."

Eyal concluded, "Abby, Sharon, we proceed as planned. An allergic reaction would only confirm to Nathan that I am not well."

Dr. Mallard shook his head as he followed the group to Abby's lab. As a medical trained professional, it was difficult to accept that a human being was willing to putt himself in harm's way to solve a case … a mission.

* * *

Eyal returned with a nasty cut on his wrist and lots of scratches on his arm and neck.

Gibbs pinched his lips, "See they outdid themselves or was a Tomcat let loose in the lab."

Eyal managed to smile as he spoke, "Oh, they had fun at my expense. Abby was reluctant but Sharon made it a game. Hell, I joined in and suggested where to put some of those scratches to make it look 'natural.'"

Ziva looked in Eyal's eyes, "You do realize she has you under?"

"Never, I don't fall for hypnosis. It just doesn't work with me."

Sharon was fighting with herself not to blurt out, ' _Yes, yes, I hypnotized you and it worked!'_

Ziva faced Eyal as she spoke, "She's extreme extraction Eyal, it's a second nature for her."

Sharon explained, "Eyal, Ziva is right; you are presently under. Hypnosis is not witchcraft where you do the chicken dance when asked. It's a relax state. The suggestion I gave you was for pain control only. Notice that you presently don't feel the hurt that cut is sending to your brain. If you were not under, you'd feel it, believe me."

At that she rubbed his jaw with her fingers and the jolt of pain he felt forced him to put one knee to the ground.

Sharon spoke, "You are as much in control and clear-minded now than you were a couple of seconds ago. Hypnosis will help you deal with the pain, only the pain."

Eyal asked, "How long can a hypnosis suggestion last."

"All the way up to forever ... depending on what environmental factors reinforce it or fights against it. Eyal, you will be in control at all times. I didn't ask because I wanted for you to see for yourself what is suggestive hypnosis. If I had wanted to control your mind in any other way, you would not have fallen for it. You are right on that point. But simple suggestive hypnosis is not the same. Science has advanced a great deal on that subject. They use it more and more for people who want to stop smoking. Let me put you under again and you'll see."

She squeezed his fingers but he resisted. Looking deep in his eyes, she spoke,

"Go to your own personal safe place Eyal, feel all five senses, the colors around that place, the sun shining in your face, the smell of the Mediterranean Sea (salt, suntan lotions and the flair of a paella), picture the peaceful olive tree your back is leaning on … the salty wind blowing in your hair ... trust me I would never hurt you. Relax and let yourself enjoy your secret place."

Ziva whispered to Tony, "Hell, I'm falling for it as she speaks!"

Sharon squeezed Eyal's fingers again and he breathed deeply. He nodded and whispered that he was pain free.

"Sharon, how in the hell can you do that?"

"I'm not doing anything. It's your mind accepting to help you beat the pain. You will, at some point, begin to feel some pain. Just squeeze your fingers together and imagine the picture of what I just recited. You meet up will Nathan will surely cast off 'the spell.' Squeezing your fingers is not something Nathan would see as suspicious so if the pain becomes unbearable, think of your safe place. It might not work since you're in 'duress' but it's at least a tool in your arsenal for future use."

Eyal bowed his head to Sharon.

It was a strange sensation, he could see and feel the wound, but it was as if the pain had been smoothened. He also realized he could break the spell as needed. ' _That girl has many tricks up her sleeve. Sharon Welby is not somebody I'd want to have as an enemy. Would like to know where and by whom she was trained. There is more to her than meets the eye. Don't know what it is but my gut is telling me that she has her own agenda – an MI-6 agenda, that is. Well, I don't have time to drill down on it or her. At this time, she's a valuable asset and I'll use her to complete my mission. Mrs. Welby, you and I have a date afterwards and I will drill down on who you really are!'_

Tim received a call from Security that a Mrs. Camille Mullen (Samantha's code name) was waiting for him in the conference room.

Sharon spoke, "Tim, she's a spook (meaning a spy). Don't leave her alone for a minute."

Tony looked at Sharon and said, "She is working for us, isn't she?"

Eyal, Sharon and Ziva chuckled as Gibbs spoke, "Tony and other non-spooks listen up; spies will be spies. Never, and I repeat, never trust a spy that is not a member of your close entourage ... and even then! Ziva could you supervise Tim's meeting?"

"Would be glad too, I need something to occupy my mind!"

* * *

As they waited for Tim and Ziva to return, Director Vance left for a meeting, Eyal and Tony were watching the videos of the Central Bus Station that Mossad had sent. Gibbs, Sharon and Abby hovered over the floor plans of the warehouse.

Sharon asked, "Tell me to mind my own business if this is too painful or personal, but where was Agent Todd killed?"

Abby was near tears as Gibbs pulled a photo from a file and placed it on the table. Sharon gulped as she saw the photo of the fallen officer. Abby now had tears coming down her cheeks.

Sharon pulled Abby to her, "You need to focus on the present. Spy training 101: It is a dangerous place, the land of tears. Abby, she's gone, nobody can hurt her, but memories can hurt us if we let them get then blur our mind."

Sniffling Abby asked, "How do you do it?"

"By growing up. Can I be frank with you?

Abby nodded as Gibbs pinched his lips and stepped back. This he needed to see/hear … and also prepare himself to become 'the middle man!'

"As a forensic scientist, you have a role to play on this team and it's pivotal. It is a "Matter of consequence" like Saint-Exupery said to the Little Prince. Not a place for tears and childish behavior. You're very good, a head over my skills, the best I've seen, but you could be better. I gather your too great empathy for others never clouded your judgment, but it will one day, believe me it will. When it does, you won't recover from the consequences of your actions and it will be a very painful fall."

Even for Gibbs, Sharon's word where harsh, he wanted to speak, but Abby beat him to it.

"I am who I am, nobody ever complains…."

Sharon completed, " _They like me as I am_ … yes, I expected that answer. Look, I said my piece, it is up to you to take it or leave it."

Gibbs spoke, "Girls, the case…?"

Abby touched Gibbs's chess with her hand and said, "Gibbs, is Sharon giving me good advice?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Sharon, "Abby, you are a wonderful person and we all love you. Sharon comes from a world you would not like or be able to function in."

"Then she is telling the truth?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and answered, "In a way, yes, if and I repeat, IF you were to become a spy. Abby, you can never be a spy and it's OK. I could never be a social worker, I don't have the people skills for it. Sharon spoke as a spy."

Gibbs knew Sharon was about to speak her mind, the piercing stare he shot made her want to be 1000 miles away!

Abby saw the ruse and stated, "Then she's right: At times, I need to grow up and stop wearing my feelings on my sleeve. Show me how to do it, Sharon."

Eyal startled them, "We call it compartmentalizing, but now is not the time or place to have such a conversation. Sharon, maybe you should take your own advice and grow up."

Abby was not one to back down from unfinished business.

"Leave Sharon speak her mind. I might not like what she has to say but if it can help me do a better job and in the end help more people, I will do what it takes!"

"Abby, Eyal is right. You bear your feelings in front of all and I speak too much. You want me to teach you to compartmentalize your thoughts and feeling, I will. Just not now."

"Please?"

Sharon wanted to kick herself, but realized she had to finish what she started. She could feel Tony's, Eyal's and Gibb's piecing eyes on her.

"OK, just a quicky, the rest will have to wait. Your tears for Agent Todd, look again at the photo, Abby."

Abby teared up as Sharon rapidly asked, "Abby, picture this; you happen to see where the shooter is, to save Agent Todd's life you have less than five second to guide her in the direction that is needed to avoid the shot and shout it to her."

Abby wiped her tears and tried to clear her eyes. Sharon spoke, "5 seconds are up and Agent Todd is dead. Now take your time and answer my question."

Abby calmly looked at the photo and answered, "I know from working the case from where Ari shot. Agent Todd needed to take 6 steps to her right and she would have avoided the shot."

"Abby, it took you less than five seconds to come to that conclusion. Answer me this; had you seen a reflexion or a slight shadow before the shot, could you have helped Agent Todd?"

"Yes, if I had seen where the sniper was posted, I could have guided agent Todd in the right direction. It's simple physics!"

Tony puffed, "Simple … you're kidding me!"

Sharon replied, "Abby is right, it's simple physics. As I, she could have figured it out in less than five second. This is what we call 'une mise en situation.' I'm not saying that Agent Todd could have been saved or that this kind of situation could ever happen. Abby, I put you in a situation where your skills and clear mind were needed in a fraction of a second … your tears and emotions got in the way. It could happen in real life."

Abby paired with Tony and even Gibbs was taken aback with what Sharon had just demonstrated. Eyal was still frustrated with her.

Abby spoke, "Sharon, after we Eyal's son is home and safe, I want you to teach me how to compartmentalize. But for now do you have something I could put in practice. Another quicky?"

Sharon smiled and said, "You have a date, partner. For now try this; take Agent Todd and all the souvenirs you carry in your head when you think of her."

Abby closed her eyes and nodded, Sharon continued, "Imagine an open drawer or even an open trunk if the memories are enormous. Put all those memories in it and close the lid. It will want to open again and again, fight it and close the lid again! At one point your mind will win over your emotions. Remember you are not putting those memories in a permanent storage to be forgotten. They are in a drawer that you can open **when** it is appropriate to do so. Lift your hand when you think you've properly closed that lid!"

Abby opened her eyes and lifted her hands, Sharon took another photo from the file and presented it to Abby.

"Abby, describe what you see, please?"

Abby's description of the photo made Tony and Gibbs winced as it brought back awful memories but Abby didn't shed a tear. She even managed a smile as she asked,

"Sharon, can I talk to my trunk or drawer and tell it to stay shut? I don't like the thought of slamming it shut."

Sharon smiled, "You do what **you** must to keep it closed when it needs to stay closed."

Tony quoted from the Wizard of Oz movie, "Then close your eyes and tap your heels together three times. And think to yourself, 'There's no place like home'. 'There's no place like home'."

Abby and Sharon rolled their eyes and him. Sharon asked, "Gibbs, can I?"

Gibbs nodded and Sharon gently head-slapped, Tony. That fun moment cleared the air.

* * *

Ziva and Tim hurried in.

"Boss, you need to see this!"

Tony and Gibbs answered, "What?"

Gibbs smiled and whispered to Tony, "Sorry. It's your call, Boss!"

Tim rapidly brought on screen a video of the warehouse where Nathan was presumably stashed. Eyal notice Ziva's face was greyish. She had seen her brother … that he was sure of!

Tim explained that Camille/Samantha had placed cameras on the building facing Nathan's warehouse. She would add cameras and other surveillance equipment in Nathan's quarters when she had studied/surveilled the target's living habits. It would be dangerous and against standard protocol to do it at this time. She could, with her equipment and by hacking the security cameras already in place, follow Nathan's movement when outsides or from any window of the warehouse. The images would be blurry but good enough for standard surveillance needs.

As the video started, Tim said, "Sharon, Samatha. Sorry Camille is a genius. She was here less than 30 minutes but l learned a lot."

Sharon smiled while keeping her eyes on the screen, "When do you two have a date?"

Tim's face went as red as the apple Eyal was biting.

"We don't have a date!"

Eyal, Gibbs, Sharon and even Tony said, "You're lying!"

"OK, but it's not a real date. She a level 5 Sorceress. She's coming over to my house help me get up to at least 4."

Sharon winked, "Tim, remember Gibbs's words; never trust a spy…"

* * *

As she finished teasing Tim, she heard Tony and Eyal swear. Looking at the screen, she saw a woman walk in the warehouse and stepping out 4 minutes 32 seconds later. The woman was the author of the Kraken King… Nathan's daughter.

Eyal spoke, "That I didn't expect. She knows …."

Tony looked around, "Hey, where are Sharon and Ziva?"

Eyal looked around, assured himself the girls were gone and swore.

Eyal said, "People, we've been played!"

Gibbs looked at the screen and nodded to Eyal.

Gibbs called Vance. He briefed him on the surveillance video and the girl's disappearance.

Vance spoke, "Tim, get me Chief Robert Jackson from MI6 on the screen…. N.O.W!"

Tim placed the call and prayed for Chief Jackson to answer. Vance seemed to be in a very foul mood, Tim did not want to be the one to tell him that no one answered.

Chief Jackson appeared on the screen, Eyal spoke but Director Vance put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll deal with this Officer Lavin, stand back."

Eyal knew he had jumped the chain of authority but at this time, there was no way he could close a drawer or a trunk!

* * *

"Chief Jackson, your daughter and Officer Ziva David are missing. Would you by any chance know where they are heading?"

"Yes, but I cannot speak without putting my agents in danger."

Gibbs and Tony both repeated, "Your agents!"

Chief Jackson smiled and rephrased, "Well one of my agents and a borrowed one."

Abby shouted, "Chief Jackson, I am not a spy, nor an investigator, but I want to know what is happening. Are Sharon and Ziva in danger?"

Chief Jackson replied, "I'm presently in an MI6 jet and will be landing at Washington's airport in 7 hours. Director Vance, be assured that your agency and the Mossad where not 'played' as we spy like to say! You'll understand soon enough that there was no other ways of working this very covert and off-grid mission. Many lives were/are at stake. I've personally invited Director Rivka Singer to join us. Just take note that the lives of the MI6 and Mossad officer guarding Avi Lavin are alive and well. Sharon's asset is still watching over you son Eyal. He is in the kidnappers hands but we have it under control. Your son is in on the subterfuge and glad to say that he is playing his role well. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. You'll be proud of how he conducted himself."

Gibbs spoke, "I understand the 'need to know' situation but would like to know why Ziva David?"

Chief Jackson shook his head and replied, "You're good, Mr. Gibbs. Would a job at SIS interest you?! I'm not going to answer that question. You already know the answer!"

At that he signed off.

* * *

Eyal swore as Gibbs approved!

Vance risked, "Gibbs?"

"Because MI6 needed two assassins to get a dirty job done; Sharon Welby and Ziva David.

Abby shyly lifted her hand, "Why did MI6 not take Eyal?"

Eyal shifted, he was asking himself the same question.

Gibbs answered, "Because Eyal is an assassin by trade but he's missing a little something; It's an acquired skill, he's not a natural. Ziva and I'm guessing our ' _I can't shoot' a living thing'_ – Sharon Welby are both very well-trained assassins; the bests."

Eyal replied, "That's a new one. I'm usually targeted as a killer and/or assassin."

Gibbs specified, "Yes, but you're missing that special 'something' and you very well know it! Eli David saw it in Ziva as Chief Jackson saw it in Sharon. Sharon recruited Ziva the first day they met. Damn, it was in front of my eyes and I missed it!"

Tim and Tony asked for more detail, Gibbs gave it to them;

"Who discovered that Eyal was in a dire situation – Sharon and Ziva; Who 'discovered' Eyal was wounded – Sharon; who instructed Tim on how to 'hack' the Mossad's grid – Sharon; who discovered Eyal's implant – Sharon and Ziva explained how it worked… I'll skip a couple of 'who's'(there are a lot more) and zoom in on the killer ones; The Kraken King, the twin theory, the dead killer-for-hire and Nathan's daughter … who came up with it all! She had proprietary knowledge…. I rest my case!

Eyal swore again. It was in Hebrew, but all understood!

Vance said to himself, "Chief Jackson, your explanation had better be good!"

Tony asked, "Boss, what do we do? Sharon and Ziva must be going to the warehouse. We could intercept them."

Eyal spoke, "I'm ... well I can't find the words to express how I'm feeling at the moment, but we cannot and I repeat, cannot, interfere with their work. It's the conclusion of an off-grid and dangerous mission. Somehow, that video gave them a 'green light' signal. If Gibbs is right and they are working as 'assassins' for MI6, we could get them killed and my son's life could be over. We have to presume that MI6 has this under control. I don't know much of Officer Welby, but I do know Ziva David. She would never put my son's life in danger or cross me in any way. If she judged that what was at stake was important enough to retake the face of an 'assassin,' I trust that it was warranted. People, we need to believe that they did not betray us. Before trashing them, wait for Chief Jackson's debrief. Sharon was assigned a mission and she brilliantly pulled it off. I look around and realized that she duped a Director, a Marine sniper/spy, a forensic scientist, an MIT graduate/hacker and myself, a senior/seasoned spy. Tony, as I recall, was the only one to mention that she might be playing us. I remember you telling her in my first 'campfire': _'Well, your father said you needed investigators' training_ … _I'm realizing Daddy lied or your Director Vance's and/or Gibb's proxy. I'm thinking the later!'_ _You, girl, do not need any training in observation skills_. Well done, Tony!"

Vance whispered, "I'll be damned!"

Tony responded, "Can't take any credit. Yes, I said it but it was just words."

Gibbs concluded, "Tony, well done but next time, follow your instincts and drill down more: Rule 36: If you feel like you are being played, you probably are. As for the rest, I agree with Eyal. We wait, that all we can do. I, as Eyal, trust them both."

Tim's head popped up, "But we can follow them on the screen. The cameras are still rolling."

Eyal and Gibbs smiled, Gibbs spoke, "Believe me Tim, your sorceress is now a level 6. You were played, like all of us. Those cameras were dead the second Officer Welby got the 'green light' as Eyal said. She's experienced enough to police her brass (cleaning up). Director Vance, whatever happens, I'd like to keep that one, she's lethal!"

Vance's answer lightened the mood, "Gibbs, she a red head, what did you expect?! Ziva is as lethal, you sure you can handle two of that kind?"

"Look forward to it!" was Gibbs answer.

To be continued!


End file.
